5 Years
by taylorcochran
Summary: It had been 5 years since everyone graduated high school and more importantly seen Lucas. Old love festers, new love begins, and Riley, well she'd never been more confused. Rated Mature: Sexual Scenes & Mild Language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been 1 year since they graduated college. Riley was a successful RN at Cook Children's Pediatric. She hadn't seen any of her friends, besides Maya when they all went their seperate ways after high school. Maya worked at a museum, helping to restore paintings, mostly in the Russian turn of the century department but, she was hoping to move out of it soon. The group of 6 decided to meet 1 year after graduation at Topanga's, her mother's restaurant/bakery, and Farkle didn't let them forget it. Riley was hoping for Maya to get their first, so she would have someone easy to converse with. Or, she was hoping that they met somewhere that served wine. She shook our her long curls, adjusted her black, flowy baby doll dress and jean jacket. Her long legs were shaking, she hadn't seen him since he left for Texas 5 years ago. But, a promise is a promise. There was no anger or resentment, she only hoped for the best for him. Hopefully he became a successful veterinarian like he had always wanted to. She played with the necklace she always hid that he gave her from several years ago, more like 7 years, it held his initial but whenever she was around other people she'd pull the L behind her. If people did ask, it meant L for love. The door jingled open and there she was. "Oh Maya, thank the Lord." Riley stood up and hugged her best friend.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous. I mean, we all randomly text every now and then but we haven't seen them in so long. Except for the occasional Christmas gatherings. It's awkward, and somehow you make everything easier." Maya sat in the seat beside her.

"Stop stressing out, they're our friends. Always have been and always will be."

"I know, and i'm hoping it can be that way. If everyone is still in New York maybe this can be more of a weekly thing. What are you doing after this?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we can go to Limelight? After I see him, I may need a drink." She laughed and shook on it, when the door jingled again. Riley held her breath and closed her eyes, hoping it wasn't him.

"FARKLE! SMACKLE!" The girls stood up and gave them hugs. "What are you all doing now?" Farkle cleared his throat.

"I'm head of Farkle International now, dad passed it down." Riley smiled.

"So, do you know what your father's business is about now?" Farkle looked up to the ceiling.

"No, not really. Something with stocks." The girls giggled.

"Smackle, what about you? What'd you major in?"

"Political Science. In a few years i'll be running for senator."

Maya's blue eyes widened. "Wow, that's incredible. You've got my vote." Riley's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. After 10 more minutes of conversing and catching up, Farkle checked the time. "Where's the other 2 Farkle?"

"They said they'd be a little late, I suspect them any minute now." Smackle turned to face him.

"Why do you suspect that?" He pulled his phone out of his lap.

"They just texted me." Everyone rolled their eyes, same old Farkle. "Sweetheart, would you like a muffin?" Smackle shook her head and Farkle left the table.

"Okay, so why didn't we know you two were dating?" The best friends glanced at each other and back at Smackle.

"I'm not quite sure, it's been almost 2 years. But, now that we've graduated and we're all living in the city maybe, we can do this more often. Are either of you seeing anyone?" Riley's heart stopped as the door jingled again and her former love walked through the door. Maya grasped her arm and pulled her out of the chair. "Isaiah, Lucas." Lucas' green eyes didn't leave Riley, and neither did the adorable smile on his face.

"Hey Smackle, long time no see." He turned to face his ex. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Hey."The brunette grinned and was immediately pulled into a hug by his strong arms. That somehow had gotten bigger, the only logical conclusion was that he was actually trying and lifting. "You look incredible."

"Maya?" Zay popped out from behind the pair hugging and sauntered towards her.

"Hey Zay." They hugged.

"You look amazing. Wow." Maya shook her head and once Lucas finally released her from a hug they all sat down. Lucas sat across Riley and Zay to the left of Maya.

"So what are you two doing now?" Zay cleared his throat.

"I'm actually a baseball coach at our old high school." Maya's eyes widened. "Yeah, I came back after graduating to visit my parents and ended up missing New York more than I thought."

"Really? That's cool, I bet that brings back some memories. I'm working at the Met restoring damaged paintings. I love it, I just want a more interesting department than Russian." Zay laughed and they started talking in their own little world. Smackle was about to talk when Farkle walked up.

"Lucas!" He set down the plate of muffins and Lucas towered over him for a hug. "How've you been man?"

"Great. Just, working i'm a vet. Surprise, surprise. I actually just finished taking the state licensing exam a few weeks ago." Riley giggled, and was happy that he finally accomplished what he'd always wanted. "I am soon to open up my own practice if this loan comes through. Fingers crossed." The brunette couldn't help but stare at him, he always had a fire in his eyes when he talked about becoming a vet, it was something he was always passionate about. "Riley, what are you doing now? Do you own a bunny farm?" She chuckled.

"Very funny but no. I'm actually an RN at Cook's Children's Pediatric." A smile was across his entire face. "It's really incredible."

"You get to be around kids all day, like you always wanted."

"And you're a vet like you always wanted. Congratulations." Smackle cleared her throat and pushed up her glasses again.

"Maya, Riley neither one of you answered my question. Are you seeing anyone?" Lucas' gorgeous eyes shifted immediately to her.

"No, i'm not." Maya laughed.

"Yeah, neither one of us has had a boyfriend in years. Though Charlie does pop up every now and then." Farkle laughed, in his farkley way.

"Charlie Gardner?" Maya grinned, realizing that her plan to bring up someone who was interested in Riley worked.

"Yeah, Charlie Garnder." Riley cleared her throat before she continued. "He shows up as random as it always has been." Lucas laughed and looked at the table. "What about you and Zay? Are y'all seeing anyone?"

"Y'all?"

"What can I say? Old habits die hard." She picked up that word from Lucas when they dated for 4 years and she unintentionally used it all the time. "Zay?"

"Nope, no one." His eyes grazed over Maya, enjoying what he was seeing.

"Lucas?" He slowly shook his head no, and an uncontrolled grin made its way to her face. Why did she care? Why was it so important. She quickly had to change the subject. "Farkle and Smackle are together. Did anyone else know about this? Maya and I didn't." Both of the guys' jaws dropped.

"I mean, I guess I can't say i'm surprised. You two were oddly perfect for each other." Zay's arm nonchallantly wrapped around the back of the blonde's chair.

"Thank you Zay that's very nice of you to say." Riley stood up.

"Does anybody want anything to eat or drink? I've got an in with the owner. Maya, I know you want a tea, Zay?"

"Coffee for me please." Lucas stood up.

"I'll help you." She swallowed the lump in her throat and heard her converse squeak against the hardwood floor while she walked behind the wood bar. "Riley?"

"Yeah?" She slid off her denim jacket and laid it across the bar.

"You look great." Her dress stopped an inch above her knee, and her bare shoulders were exposed because of the spaghetti straps.

"Thank you. I've been working out, toning up. You look great too. Texas has done you well." He laughed.

"I'd like to think so. I've thought about moving back here." The sticks of cinnamon went flying. "Woah. You alright?"

"Yeah. Fine, you're moving back?" He slowly nodded his head knowing that she wasn't fine, Riley kneeled down and started picking up her mess.

"It isn't official yet, but that state exam I took was for New York. Texas was great and I will always love it there. But, I think i'm ready to come home." Riley always assumed that Texas was his home, so it was weird to hear that.

"Well, maybe Smackle will get her wish. She wanted us all to gather up at least once a month to hang out. Now that we're out of school it'll be a lot easier." She tried really hard to not make direct eye contact with him, but she also felt like a lunatic doing it, constantly looking at his forehead was a little out of character.

"RILES!" The brunette peered around Lucas' broad shoulder. "Zay's coming with us to limelight." Riley nodded her head and grabbed the tray.

"Here, i'll take that."

"It's okay, i've got it." He sweetly took the tray and stopped her.

"Y'all are going to limelight?"

"Yeah, at first I thought it would be awkward and i'd need a drink. Now, it's more like Zay's coming and Maya won't let me go back to my apartment." He laughed and Riley's heart skipped a beat.

"Is it cool if I come?" She dropped her denim jacket and on her way back up the necklace fell down, revealing his initial. As soon as he saw it, his face lit up, even though Riley immediately tried to hide it, she new the damage was done.

"If you want to, it's up to you. The more the merrier. Smackle, Farkle you're more than welcome to come." She continued to think about getting herself in check, she couldn't let him see her this way; still wearing the necklace, swooning over his eyes and muscles, adoring his smile.

"Why don't we go ahead and go? You need to change Riles."

"Why, she looks great?" Lucas divulged.

"Short dresses, with Riley's long legs at clubs. It's never worked out well." His green eyes graced her body.

"Yeah. I should change." Riley spoke slowly and tried not to notice him staring.

Maya cleared her throat. "Girls, let's go up to Riley's place and we'll meet the guys in an hour?" Lucas was playing with his knuckles watching his ex's every move.

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll see everyone later. Bye Lucas." Riley wanted to face palm herself. All 3 guys watched the girls leave and go upstairs. All of the men had their eyes on a different girl.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I almost forgot how beautiful she was." Lucas continued to stare out at the door.

"I never realized how beautiful Maya was."

Farkle interrupted their daydream. "How could either of you forgotten or not realized how gorgeous they were?" Both Zay and his friend lightly laughed, when Zay lightly tapped Lucas' bicep.

"What's going on with you and Riley? You fallin' over your tongue for a particular reason?"

"You know i've never stopped caring for her." Farkle glared at him.

"Then why did you break up with her?" Lucas moved his eyes from the front door to Farkle. His tone didn't hold the normal curiosity, that he remembered.

"You got a problem with me Farkle?"

"Only when we 4 go off to NYU and she could barely hold herself together." Lucas jaw clenched, Farkles' words stung and he knew it. "I'm mad at what happened, not at you. But, she's pulled herself together, don't diminish progress because you 'almost forgot' what it felt like to have her around."

"I never stopped caring for her Farkle. I made a mistake, people make mistakes." Zay cleared his throat quickly to ease the conversation.

"He's probably coming back to New York, he took the state test the other day. Go easy on him man, this is supposed to be a happy occasion." He kicked Farkle's chin and nudged Lucas' arm. "So, can we just talk about how gorgeous they are?" Everyone lightly laughed. "Wait if y'all went to NYU why did you need this reunion?"

"Well, we all started off really close, but after sophomore year, it was Maya with Riley, and Smackle and I." They slowly nodded their heads. Lucas continued to think about his ex, and how their actions imitated those from middle school. He spent the past 5 years trying to fall out of love with her, it never occured to him what would happen when he saw her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Holy crap! Zay is muy caliente!" The girls giggled while she touched up her hair. "I wonder why I never noticed?"

"Probably the same reason he never noticed how hot you are. We were all friends, he probably didn't think you were more than that." Riley was digging through her closet trying to find something to wear tonight, apparently they were taking this reunion out on the town.

"Hey Riles?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Maybe, next time close your mouth when Lucas is around." Smackle was particulary interested in that statement. However, the brunette continued to dig through her closet. "He saw the necklace. You know that, right?"

"Yes, he did." She grinned at her outfit choice, pulling out the lace romper that she bought last year, but never wore.

"So, take it off."

"No, how rude would that be? To take it off after you know he's seen it." Riley unzipped her dress and started changing clothes out in the open, making Smackle slightly uncomfortable.

"Who cares? Did you forget that he broke your heart?" Riley glared at her bestfriend.

"Nope, haven't forgotten about that. He had his reasons, and i'm not going there again. Zip me up please."

"Is that why you're wearing this fitted, extremely deep V, lace romper?" Riley didn't acknowledge the statement. "Riles, you never wore this because you said it was too sexy, and you couldn't pull it off." The brunette stood back and turned on her heels. "Which by the way you so can!"

Riley laughed. "Just because i'm not going there again, doesn't mean I can't show him what he's missing."

"AMEN!" Smackle exclaimed and her friends snickered. "You do look very beautiful Riley."

"Thanks Smackle." Riley bent down to change her converse to heels, when she winced from a sudden twinge of pain.

"That's what I get for working out legs today."

"Are you going to be able to dance?" Riley scoffed.

"Am I going to be able to dance?" She forced laughter a few more times. "We'll see. Is everyone ready to go?"

"We were waiting on you honey, we didn't need to get ready." She furrowed her brows.

"I didn't have to change you guys. We're going out with our guy friends anyways." Maya sauntered towards her best friend and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I was trying to get you away from Lucas, it's for your own good. Everyone and their dog can see you still care about him, try not to make it so obvious. If you get back together-"

"We aren't getting back together."

"I'm just saying if you do, make him work for it." Maya winked and they made their way down to the guys.

"How are you liking your apartment?" Smackle snickered.

"Hilarious, I love it as a matter of fact. I grew up here, and I am extremely lucky that my parents sold it to me." Maya looped her arm through the brunette's. "Plus, I couldn't find a bay window that felt right like mine does."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Where are they?" Zay checked the time on his phone.

"What's the rush? It's a Saturday." Lucas chuckled at Farkle's question.

"He wants to see Maya." The door jingled and there she was. Lucas' breathing became unsteady, he'd never seen Riley dress this way. Her cleavage was very apparent since the v-neck was about 2 inches below her boobs. It hugged her curves that had revealed themselves in Lucas' absence.

Maya sauntered to the table. "Hey you ready?" Lucas stood up immediately, still not taking his eyes off of her. "We figured we'd hit a bar up since it's only 8:30. Then walk to limelight." The brunette took a step forward.

"My vote is Bar B. Just a few blocks away. Is that okay?" Everyone paired off to start the journey, leaving Lucas and Riley alone at Topanga's.

"Hey."

"Hi." His smile softened, remembering their middle school ways. "Ladies first." The vet graciously opened the door for her, like he did when they were together. He would always pop the top of her hand if she tried to open it up herself.

"Thank you." It was dark outside, but the headlights, and streetlights of the busling city, made it seem otherwise. The nurse glanced ahead of them and saw everyone talking, she didn't quite know what to do. They used to be able to talk about anything and everything, why now, was it so hard? Even after they broke up, they talked on the phone a lot, but life seemed to have gotten in the way. Riley kept her eyes on the ground, like she always did when they walked. "So, how're your parents?"

"Wonderful. They still live here, and they uh," Lucas chuckled, trying to remain calm. He noticed her long tan legs, that his hand used to rest on. "They ask about you all the time." She smiled.

"I miss them. I stopped by to visit a few times, but when they didn't answer i'd just leave the cookies on the doorstep." Lucas smirked at the notion she still tried to see them.

"How are your parents? And Auggie?" She giggled.

"They're great, my dad's superintendent of the school district and my mom became senior partner around 2 years ago. Give or take, financially they're loving life." He chuckled. "Auggie, is still in high school and still with Ava."

"I bet your mom loves that." Her brown eyes rolled, still watching her feet while she walked. "You still do that?" She quickly glanced towards him, and immediately looked away.

"Do what?"

"Look towards the ground when you walk. I'm assuming you're still clumsy." Her lips rolled in and she tousled her hair. "You're hair is shorter too."

"Yeah, i've cut it since you left. But only once, don't go crazy."

He laughed. "Yeah, one time in 5 years is already pushing it." He saw her free hand and wanted to reach out and hold it. "I missed you." Riley's body released a tingling sensation starting at the center of her back and exploding throughout her frame. "I'm sorry it's been so long since we last talked."

"Me too. Life sucks, doesn't it?" He wanted to tell her that he may not have appreciated this moment as much if they hadn't spent so much time apart. Even though, he despised the time away from her.

"A good portion of the time, yes." He pulled the handle of the door and placed his other hand on the small of her back. "But, i'm liking it right now." She felt her cheeks turn red. Why was he saying all of this? Was it because of her? Or was it the fact all of them were together again, like old times? With more alcohol.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What can I get you to drink?" Riley smiled and accepted the offer.

"Martini, dirty." The left side of his lip pulled up.

"Of course." The guys left to order drinks, leaving the girls sitting alone. Riley exhaled and after tucking her legs in on the couch laid her head on Maya.

"This feels like the good 'ol days." The brunette snickered. "Why'd you order a martini? You only order those after a long week."

"I feel like these couple hours have been a long week. Does that make sense?"

"No, but I get what you're trying to say." Smackle pushed up her glasses, refusing to say anything. "Oh no."

"What?" Riley raised her head and looked into the blue eyes of her best friend. "What is it?"

"Who's the one person that you would really hate to show up right now?" Riley's eyes widened. "He's headed this way." The brunette stood up and faced him.

"Hey Charlie." He smiled and passed her a cosmo, what she would normally drink if they were in any other situation.

"Wow, you look breathtaking." Lucas turned around to glance at her and saw Charlie. He immediately stood up straighter when Farkle's hand landed on his shoulder.

"This isn't middle school or high school anymore. You two aren't together." Lucas' vacant expression turned to a frown. "Unless, you want to be?" He didn't say anything he continued to watch their exchange, hoping to God the drinks would be ready soon. "Lucas, do you want to be with her again?"

"I don't know Farkle. This is the first time we've seen each other in I don't know how long and she's there. As sweet as ever, beautiful, I feel like i'm in middle school all over again. Afraid, to even utter a word." Zay cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go with a yes, he does want to be with her."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Thank you for the drink. You didn't have to do that." Riley was trying to think of anything to say to get him to vamoose. Then she realized, it's what she doesn't say that might push him away.

"Anytime. So where are you headed, dressing like that tonight?" Maya stood up tossing her blonde hair behind her.

"We're going to limelight." Riley wanted to elbow her in the gut. But the blonde's plan was working well, trying to make Lucas jealous. His piercing eyes from across the bar made that obvious.

"Who's we?" He smirked, hoping for an invitation.

"Smackle, Farkle, Zay, myself, Riley and-"

"Me." Lucas stood beside the brunette and after handing her the martini took the cosmo away. "How you been Charlie?"

"Friar, I didn't know you were back in town. For how long?" The vet took a swig of beer and shook hands with him.

"We're having a reunion of sorts, I don't think he'll be here but a few more days." Maya interjected. Lucas looked towards Riley, who was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"It isn't official yet, I took the state test to practice in New York a few weeks ago, if I passed then i'm going to stay." The brunette tried to hide her smile by taking a drink and immediately eating an olive.

"Well, I might see you at Limelight Riles. Lucas, always a pleasure." Charlie was more intimidated now by Lucas than he used to be. His demeanor was more confident and he was definitely more muscular.

She cleared her throat to talk. "I'm gonna get a refill." Lucas laughed at how quickly she finished that. He was going to follow, but decided to let her have space.

"I didn't know you were staying huckleberry." He kept an eye on Riley at the bar and replied.

"It isn't a sure thing yet. But, i'd love to come home." Funnily enough, when he broke up with Riley, he wanted to go _home_ to Texas. It took everything in her power not to bring it up. Riley came back and sat down, in the only spot available, by him. She felt like her friends were doing these things on purpose. "Get yourself fixed up?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the first one by the way." He shrugged it off and took another swig of his beer.

"I would've gotten you another one."

"Oh, it's fine. I've got 2 legs to walk and 2 eyes to see where i'm walking." Riley giggled. Everyone was carrying on their own conversations, but Riley and Lucas were silent, staring at each other like the old days.

"I can't get over how great you look. I mean you've always been gorgeous but, you seem different now. Confident." Riley knew you had to be confident to where what she was wearing, most of the time though the only time she felt confident was when she was at the hospital.

"Thank you. I um, I have one relationship in my life." He furrowed his brows. "And, that's with the gym. When I can't sleep or I need a quick release that's where I go." Lucas visibly relaxed and placed his hand on her thigh. Her eyes stared at it, hoping that this wasn't a dream.

"Well, if I am lucky enough to come back here then, maybe we can workout together sometime. I'll spot you." His hand felt like they always had, rough but gentle when touching her and familiar, comfortable even. Riley chugged the martini and stood up, after realizing what was happening, she couldn't give into him. At least not so easily.

"Limelight? Anyone?" Her friends smiled and with Lucas on her heels they walked to limelight.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think, i'm trying a different writing style. Follow, favorite and review. If you want to see Riley's outfit go to 1015store . com and search for 'hot off the press', it's the black one.**


	2. Chapter 2-Don't Remind Me

**Please remember this story is rated M for mature audiences. Not necessarily in this chapter but in others there are sexual scenes and cursing.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Maya, dance!" Limelight, a 3 story club in an abandoned church. It was one of the most popular in the city and their favorite hang out as of late. Since she started working at the hospital, she needed to let off some steam come the end of the week. Riley had a bad of habit of getting attached to her patients, and a few cases would trickle in, where the outcome wasn't always so positive. The brunette drug her best friend to the dance floor, with Smackle following right behind them.

 _Girl I gotta know, how you dance like that, dance like that, you dance cause your putting on a show? Can I take you back? Take you back? I just gotta ask you to show me yours, i'll show you mine. Don't you worry you're to fine, we got one thing on our minds. We got plenty of time. Girl I gotta go, i'm finished with the show. If you wanna *beep* me I won't say no._

"Easy Riles, not everyone has double jointed shoulders." The brunette let go of her friends arm and she immediately started shaking it out. "What's going on with you?" Maya knew exactly what was happening.

"Just dance with me. I gotta get away from him."

 _I want you, want you, want you now. Cause you want me, want me, want me now._

"Crap, it's starting. What'd I say Riles? Make him work for it. Take that feeling, the one you hated so much after you broke up and cool out." Riley didn't want to tell her that he had so much affect over her. Maybe this wasn't a good idea to come out tonight? No! He can't have this much control over what she does.

"I'm trying. He just, when he touches me-"

"Spare the details."

"Maya, we've been with you the whole time. Nothing's happened." Smackle cleared her throat, while she danced. At least, that's what the girls called it.

"I hate to interrupt. But the guys are headed this way." _Touchin' on my, while i'm touchin on your. You know that we ain't gonna. 'Cause I don't give a, I can't get you out of my mind. The way you walk._ Lucas couldn't seem to get her out of his mind, not tonight and not for the past few years. He tried dating but he would end up finding ways to get out of it, or even called one girl Riley, so that hurt his chances quite a bit. _Cause some like fast, and some like slow. Ladies come and ladies go._

Riley turned around and was in his arms. He pulled her slightly away from the others and spun her around where he was behind her. She missed his arms being around her waist, and that cologne he wore. She knew he wore it, but he never admitted to it, this was his 'natural scent'. His green eyes saw her leg muscles patrode as she squatted and swayed from side to side. "You've gotten better at dancing."

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or not?" He spun her around and they were face to face, which was worse for Riley. His eyes were still die for. _Girl I gotta go, i'm finished with the show if you wanna *bleep* me, I won't say no. Ta-ta-touchin' on my, while i'm touchin' on your. You know that we ain't gonna, 'cause I don't give uh._

"Definitely not. Have I ever insulted you before?" YES! She wanted to scream out. But, not intentionally, he insulted her when he left, and when he called Texas home.

"Can't think of a time." He swung her from left to right and pulled her back up. Her hair didn't cover up her chest anymore and he got chills as he dipped her. She was so sexy, and what made her sexier is that she didn't realize it. "I've been coming here more often."

"Hm, I guess I never would've thought about you going clubbing often." She giggled, up until a few months ago she wouldn't go.

"Well, you've been gone a long time." He knew that, he knew that she had changed. But, somehow she seemed like the same old Riley, more confident, but she felt familiar.

"Don't remind me." He whispered. _Black dress with the tights underneath. I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth. And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need. She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east._ "What made you start clubbing?" Riley snapped herself out of the daydream his whisper put her in.

"I needed a release from work. I have a habit of getting attached to my patients, and sometimes that isn't a good thing." Lucas grinned, she hadn't changed. _To-to-to-tongues. Always pressed to your cheeks. While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth. Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef that i'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin' scared of him._

He missed holding her, touching her and he hated himself for being gone for so long. What was he thinking? He wanted to prevent her from hurting, but undenounced to him, it only hurt her more. "Do you work in ICU?"

"Yeah. I don't know how much longer I can do it though. It's emotionally draining, but no one is jumping at the opportunity to work in that department. Eventually, if i'm lucky i'd love to work in labor and delivery." She felt like she was yelling. Riley glanced up and saw Zay and Maya getting cozy. _Won't trust a hoe, won't trust a hoe that won't trust me._

"Miracle of life."

"Secret of life." He grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, to touch foreheads.

"People change people."

"In my case children change me." Her heart was beating faster. What's worse, is he knew he had this affect on her. _Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips. Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips. She wants to touch me, wah oh, she wants to love me wah oh, she'll never leave me wah oh, wah oh, oh, oh._

"Riley you're so beautiful. Inside and out." Riley knew she had to pull herself out of the situation.

"I'm going to, ya' know yeah." The brunette turned on her heels when she felt a gentle hold on her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smiled, and when she returned the endearment, he felt like his knees were going to buckle.

"I was trying to get away from you. Silly me, clearly that isn't going to happen." Her tone was joking, but she was more than serious. Was he doing this on purpose? Driving her crazy on purpose? There's still a possibility he isn't moving back here, and he's stirring up the dusty pot of feelings she's had for him all these years. What Riley didn't know, was that his pot o' feelings never stopped stirring.

"Yeah. Silly you." Thank goodness she felt a tap on her shoulder, she was pretty sure Lucas was about to kiss her.

"Let's get a drink." The blonde tugged her best friend away, and a wave of relief washed over her.

"Luke!" Zay stood beside him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He kept staring at her and Maya while they waited at the bar.

"Don't play dumb. I haven't seen you act this way, since the last time you saw her. Don't pull on her heart strings bro. Especially since you don't know if you're staying yet or not." He looked down to the ground and grinned.

"I freakin' better be. You know i've never stopped caring for her, you were there when I would stay home all weekend, studying to get me to stop thinking about her or looking at pictures of her. Little did I know, pictures don't do her justice." Zay chuckled. Was he being serious right now? Guys don't talk that way.

"So, how do you plan on seeing her after tonight?"

"How do you plan on seeing Maya after tonight?" Lucas took his eyes off of Riley and looked into his best friends.

"Oh geez. I doubt they'd let me." His grin was mischevious.

"Why don't we take this reunion out of state?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley sat at the bar with her best friend. Freaking out, trying to chill out, and feeling the judging eyes of Maya. "Do you want to be with him again?"

"What?" YES!

"You heard me? You can barely pull yourself away from him. Take those feelings Riles. Get mad at him." The brunette took a swig of beer and went to pay for it.

"Oh, no. It's been paid for by that gentleman down there." The bartender pointed to a man at the end of the bar who had a sexy smirk on his face, and looked extremely familiar. Unfortunately he was headed this way.

"Later hater." The blonde left her and the stranger alone at the bar.

"Hi, thank you for the drink. I'm Riley." She put her hand out to shake and was met with a pair of soft hands.

"Anytime. We've met before actually, you don't remember me?" Her eyes narrowed, I mean she did think he looked familiar, but she sees tons of people at the hospital daily. Hell, it could be from when she was here and the alcohol won't let her remember. "Oh, that hurts." Riley laughed.

"I'm sorry. I work at a hospital so, I see lots of people everyday."

"Yeah, I know. You helped take care of my niece. Olivia, car accident about a month ago." Her jaw opened and she started to smile.

"I remember now. You're her-"

"Uncle. She calls me chip."

"You can't get her to stop?"

He laughed. "That's funny. But you can call me Charles. Just a way of thanking you for helping her." The brunette took a sip of beer.

"It's my job, but Olivia was a very sweet little girl. I was glad to help her." Normally Riley would take off and run, but she wasn't getting a creeper vibe from him like most guys give her.

"Can I have your number? I'd like to thank you by taking you out to dinner." Her eyes widened and she almost spit out the beer in her mouth.

"What was that? 2 minutes? Impressive." Her laugh was heard from where Lucas was and he turned around to see their exchange. Like a knife, it cut right through him. She may be the same person, but now she got a lot more attention. "Here." She passed him a napkin with her number on it, Riley was hesitant but like Maya said, make Lucas work for it right? "I'm going to get back to my friends. It was nice to meet you, again Charles." Riley slid off the stood and just in time since Lucas was on his way over.

 _Nice legs, daisy dukes, makes a man go *cat call*. That's the way they all come through, like *cat call*. Low cut, see through, shirts that make you *cat call, cat call*. I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down._

Riley grinned at Maya who was giving her the thumbs up. "Oh sugar, you're provoking a beast." Maya laughed.

"He lost the opportunity to get jealous." Zay moved a strand of hair out of her way. "If Riley wants to be with him again, fine. But, he has to work for it."

"What about me? Do I have to work for it?" Her blue eyes rolled and she turned away.

"Hey Riles, who was that?" The brunette's heart smiled and started dancing while taking a drink.

"I had a patient about a month ago, who was in a bad car accident. That's her uncle." She offered up her beer for him and he happily accepted. Farkle and Smackle were watching the exchange and grinned at each other. Great minds, think alike.

"You gave him your number?" Her brown eyes locked onto his green ones. She didn't realize he saw that. But, why act surprised. She didn't do anything wrong.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to take me to dinner to repay me for helping his niece. He paid for my beer, least I can do." Lucas' jaw clenched. _L-O-V-E just another word I never learned to pronounce, Tight jeans, double d's making me go *cat call*._

He grabbed his ex and pulled her in close, making her grin as she took the beer away. "What are you doing tomorrow?" _You know that type of, shh, just don't work on me. Whistlin' and tryin' to flirt with me. Don't take it personally, cause we were never in love. It doesn't really matter who you say you are. Singin' out the window of your car, find another girl at the bar._

"Who's asking?"

"Me." She bit her lip. Riley really wished Maya would wisk her away. "I can bring some food over to your place, cook you dinner. Shrimp? I have a feeling it's still your favorite." They touched foreheads. He freaking knew, he knew what he was doing. Riley body rolled and took another drink of beer. Maybe this is what she needed, to get him alone, and then yell at him. That makes sense right? That's what she was going to do, right?

"Sure." A huge smile approached his face.

"Really?" He cleared his throat. "I mean, if you're sure." She laughed.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Act cool Riles, act cool. Don't let him see you sweat.

"Never." He cupped her face and tried to kiss her, luckily she turned around. Her heart was about to explode, what was she doing? Lucas felt a little let down, but he didn't think it was possible for him to show back up after 5 years and Riley drop everything for him. He may have felt like a middle school kid, but she didn't. Not anymore at least, not since he broke up with her.

"It better be some damn good shrimp though." She laughed.

"Riley Matthews, the language." Lucas bit his lip, Riley scoffed and turned around to see that. He only bit his lip when he was nervous or, turned on. Which one was it? Riley strategically manuevered them closer to their group. Maya kept a close eye on them for the rest of the night, and was luckily able to get her out of Limelight before she was a complete puddle of butter.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up the next morning and laid in bed. Going over every possible detail of the night before. Her fingertips grazed her arm and she remembered how it felt when he touched her. How after all these years did he have so much power over her? She searched for her phone on the bed and saw something she wasn't used to. "Lucas."

 _Hey, what time can I come over?_

Riley glanced at the time and it was past noon. What the, she never slept this late. She sat up, and realized she hadn't slept that great in a long time. The brunette felt refreshed and rejuvenized.

-I'm going to work out later, so around 5? I actually live at my parents old place.  
 _You're going to work out for 5 hours?  
_ -Excuse me sir, but that includes time to get there, time to get back and shower time. I'm not one of those girls who walks on a treadmill the entire time.  
 _Lol, make it 4 and you have yourself a deal.  
_ -I didn't realize this was a negotiation.  
 _Yup. 3:30 it is!  
_ -Wait! What? No, you said 4.

He never replied back so she hurriedly got dressed and after eating a banana ran to the gym a few blocks over for a warm up. Riley was curling a 40 pound bar and trying to get rid of all of her frustration. She was in too deep already and she knew it. He was coming over tonight, leaving them alone, no Maya to dig her out of her own grave. The grave she dug herself, Riley decided to let him have it tonight. She was going to get mad. At least, that was her plan right now, but the brunette was pretty sure it was just the adrenaline pumping through her. "2:30. Crap." She set the bar down and shook her arms out on her way out of the gym.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I really think you should wait for the results before you do this Luke." Lucas was staying at Zay's indefinitely and though he loved his best friend, Zay was not dropping this.

"I'll take it again if I have to. I passed the Texas one, why couldn't I pass this one?"

"Life sucks man. That's why." The green eyed man scoffed. "What are you planning anyways? For her to fall back in love with you?" He didn't like the notion that she ever fell out of love, but how was he to know. He never stopped loving her. "I'm just sayin' you know our friends. They get one whiff of this and they'll be plotting."

"Well, i'm hoping my best friend might deter them off the path of conniving." He started packing food up from their fridge and freezer for tonight. "Who am I kidding though, you'll probably be the one heading up the operation?" Zay's jaw dropped.

"Who? Me? I think you're mistaken."

"Oh am I? Pretty sure I distinctly remember you and our friends getting us together in the first place. Because for some stupid reason I didn't have the balls to do it."

"And you're welcome by the way." He rolled his eyes. "Maya may or may not be coming over tonight just a heads up." Lucas raised his brow. "More on the may not side right now, but i'm working on it." He laughed, revealing his gorgeous smile.

"I'll see you later man." He left the apartment with a recyclable bag full of groceries, now that he was alone, he was nervous. They were out in public last night, which made things slightly easier. A little glimmer in the back of his mind made him wonder if Zay was right, should he wait for the results? His green eyes rolled, they hung out one time and she already gave out her number, he didn't have the luxury of waiting. Especially not, if he wanted her back. And he'd take the test again, for her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty when there was a knock on her door. "Just a minute! Well 2 actually." She heard a laugh from the other side of the door and once she finished the brunette took a deep breath and let him in. "Sorry, had to finish the match."

"Match? You boxing now or something?" The door closed and he made himself at home, like he never left. He kissed her on the cheek, causing some serious butterflies then sauntered into the kitchen to put away his groceries.

"No, Call of Duty." He smirked.

"You used to never play video games." Riley wanted to tell him that in college she did it during her free time so she wouldn't think about him. Before she answered she thought about the adrenaline rush from the gym.

"I played in college in my free time. It helped take my mind off of things." They locked eyes and he knew what she meant. His smile faded.

"I'm sorry." She laughed and after bumping him out of the way she offered him a beer then took one herself. Riley had a feeling she was going to need it. "You can hit me if you want." She laughed spewing beer everywhere. He smiled and grabbed a towel off the oven.

"Bay window." A huge grin came to his face as they entered her old bedroom that was empty now. Except for the few books she read to occupy her time when she didn't feel like killing stuff on COD.

"This is weird. I'm expecting your dad to come take my shoe any minute." Riley giggled and curled herself up on the window.

"No, not this time. This time it's just you and I." He liked the sound of that. Just them, they hadn't had a moment alone since he left. Since he made probably one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Not probably, as of right now it was the biggest mistake. But, how was he to know that at the time? It didn't take him long to figure that out though, the day after he left, he grabbed his phone to text her the usual good morning message and remembered everything. This bay window held a lot of memories, mostly great ones and other ones he wished he could forget. Like when Riley was being bullied, or when they got back from Texas and she asked him about Charlie. "You can sit down." He smiled and took the spot right beside her feet. She knew he was trying to be close to her, which didn't help her nerves.

"We only ever came to this place to talk." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"We need to don't we? To figure out what's happening here. We're friends right?" He glanced at her then back at the ground. Riley thought she'd enjoy the idea of them getting back together but it really irked her, infuriated her really. "You want more than that?"

"If I said yes?"

"Then I might just take you up on that offer of hitting you." He let out a sigh mixed with a chuckle.

"If I said no?"

"I might still hit you." The vet threw his arms up, realizing this was a lose, lose for him. But, he didn't expect anything different. "Lucas, you were the one who broke it off with me. You wanted to go off to college single, and you can't just waltz back into my life and act like nothing's changed."

"I didn't break up with you because I wanted to be single in college. I dated maybe 3 girls the entire time and we never got past a second date." He took a swig of beer. "My intention was to get in for this reunion, then get out, clearly I can't do that. I never expected things to be the same either, I know you've changed but it only makes me even more attracted to you." She took a swig of beer to hide the fact she was biting her lip.

"Why did you break up with me? You never gave me a definitive reason." The question he dread, he had a stupid reason for a very good question.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	3. Chapter 3-Princess Dancing Sunshine

**PLEASE REMEMBER: **This story is rated M for mature there are sexual scenes****

 **Chapter 3**

Riley looked out the bay window, pretending not to care to terribly much about his answer. But, in all honesty she was fixing to yell at him if he didn't answer soon, so she decided to prompt him a little bit. "Why did you break up with me? I thought we were happy."

He smiled, remembering graduation, prom, their first kiss. "We were, I think happy was an understatement." The brunette was relieved to hear that, mostly because she agreed with that statement. "I just thought, stupidly I might add that you couldn't handle long distance. And, I couldn't either." She swallowed the frog in her throat. "I couldn't not see your face everyday. I knew there would be days where we probably couldn't talk. So, like a coward I took the easy way out."

"Yeah." She took a swig of beer. "Never took you for a coward."

"I know you hate me." Riley put up her finger while she chugged a little more.

"That's the thing Lucas, I don't hate you. At all. It would be a hell of a lot easier if I did." He laughed. "Did you ever think to ask me how I felt? If i'd be able to handle long distance? Because from what you're telling me this was a purely seflish act. I never took you for being selfish either."

"I was selfish when it came to you. Always." She knew that was true. "And, yeah I want more than a friendship with you."

"Ugh, I need another beer." Riley left the room right fast, and in a hurry. Trying to run away from the inevitable conversation. She had to stay strong, right? She couldn't give in this easily.

"Riley." Of course he followed her, just like the old days. He'd never let her run away.

"You broke my heart Lucas. What do you want me to say to that?"He saw the hurt bubbling to the surface so she took another drink to layer on top of her feelings. "I have imagined you saying those words for the past five years, and now that you're saying them-" Her phone started to ring, interrupting her rant. On some level it was a relief so she could rein in the tears, on the other she knew she'd forget where she was at in her speech. "One second."

Hello?  
 _Hey, it's me. Guess what?  
_ I don't wanna. Just tell me.  
 _Grumpy. Zay invited us to his families cabin in Utah. On Snowbird mountain.  
_ Us? As in Lucas too.  
Lucas glanced up and grinned. _Yep, find a way to get off of work. We leave in 2 weeks. Oh by the way, thanks for not telling me Lucas was coming over.  
_ We'll talk about this later. You interrupted my rant.

Riley hung up the phone. He knew about this, he had to have known about this. "Who was that?" The brunette glared into his soul.

"Seems as if we're being invited to a cabin in Utah."

"Oh really?" He looked so smug, and his grin was filled with playfullness.

"Where was I in my tirade?" She tried to look past the phone call, trying to collect her thoughts and what she was saying. He laughed, which distracted her even more. "Whatever let me just get to the point." Somehow in her train of thought he was right in front of her. His hands felt her waist and her body started to tingle. "Your hands are on my waist."

"Are they?" His right hand moved to her back and he pulled her closer.

"Um my point." His warm lips touched her soft, flushed cheek. The sexual tension was high, he had no idea how he was going to stop himself from kissing her. "We are friends." She whispered. Lucas' fingertips grazed her neck when he pushed her hair out of the way. "Oh God." Riley bit her lip while he pecked her shoulder.

"Friends?" They were touching foreheads and Riley only knew one thing. She wanted him.

"Friends." She exhaled heavily as their foreheads touched. "With benefits? One time?" Her chest collapsed every time she breathed.

"One time." Lucas grabbed her butt and lifted her on top of the dining room table, while she slipped off her shirt. He knew he would always want more of her, but he couldn't hold himself back anymore. His lips crashed onto hers. Riley felt the hunger she so fondly remembered, he'd always been so passionate. He climbed on top of her while she tore off his shirt. He was more defined than he ever had been, his shoulders were protruding from holding himself up while he kicked a chair out of his way. Riley's fingers grazed across his abs, while they locked lips again. She had missed this, she missed him, worse every little thing he did drove her crazy.

Lucas didn't want to tell her he pictured their last time together often, so he knew everything that she loved. As he tasted her neck, her back arched bringing them closer together, the perfect opportunity to remove her bra. This moment was better than what they had remembered, as he was kneading her breast they locked lips again. He slid off her shorts, revealing black lace. His fingers played around the lining of her panties. "Bedroom." She whispered. He picked her up and while making out dropped her on her bed. Riley played with his belt rapidly removing his pants.

Oh for the love of-, her mind stopped focusing on everything but what he was doing. She wrapped her legs around his neck and moaned. Grasping at the blankets, she arched her back yet again. "Luc- oh my God." She hadn't been with anyone since him and it never felt more right.

She was so sexy, every moan and whimper, every grasp at the comforter made him hungrier for her. His fingers were inside of her and she felt like she was fixing to orgasm, right then and there when they had only just begun. "Do you have a condom?" His eyes widened.

"Do you?" She ran into the bathroom and grabbed the last condom out of the box that he bought before he left her. Riley glanced at it for just a second. Do condoms expire?

"Only one." He tore the package open and she got on top of him. Her body trembled with every movement. He held her hips, and she shivered, he loved that she did that. He stood up carrying her with him and got on top. Lucas slowly entered her while she scratched his back, feeling his muscles under her nails. "Yeah." Riley bit her lip and kissed his neck.

Lucas quickened his speed. "Riley." He was trying to hold out, it had been so long since they were together, he didn't want to stop. She curled her toes preparing for what was about to happen. She screamed his name at the height of her climax. Never had this felt so right, never had it felt this good. Except for maybe their first time. After 30 minutes he let out a moan as he finished. Their bodies were glistening from the sweat and he kissed her again.

"Oh my God." She whispered. What did she just do? Why didn't she regret this more? He kissed her neck. He was still breathing heavily and laid beside her.

"You're amazing." Neither one of them felt vulnerable, laying naked beside each other. "Do you know that? That was-"

"A mistake?" She covered her eyes.

"I was going to say amazing." He rolled on his side and placed his arm across her stomach. She was very defined, it wasn't just a flat stomach there were muscles. "Did that feel like a mistake to you?" She didn't have to answer, of course it was a no and he was aware of that. "I didn't think so."

Riley stood up and put on her panties, then searched for her shirt and after remembering she took it off in the kitchen she grabbed another one from her closet. "We aren't together Lucas." He hated those words.

"I know that. You said one time." Lucas stood up and put on his jeans. He knew what he was doing, especially since he didn't have a shirt on. That was Riley's biggest turn on, her seeing his sculpted body in jeans and a belt with no shirt. His hands pushed down into his pockets showing the band of his under armour briefs. He sauntered towards her and kissed her again. "But, i'd be willing to do it more than one time." Her eyes locked with his and he kissed her again. Her stomach fluttered.

"We're friends." He bit his lip and pulled her closer.

"We will never just be friends." His lips touched her forehead. "I'm going to start dinner." She swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew his words held truth, for him.

"I'm going to shower."

He turned around at the door frame. "Oh by the way, i'm always a phone call away." His wink sent tingles down her body. Why did she do that? What was she thinking? She thought how good it felt to be touched, not just touched but touched by him. Riley closed her bathroom door and turned on the shower, stripping the clothes she hastily put on. She stepped inside the walk in, hoping to wipe her feelings for him away. Even with a loofa, they weren't going anywhere. Why does he deserve another chance? He left, he broke up with her, and now he's got this hold on her that she almost can't stand. Almost.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was in the kitchen sauteeing shrimp in his homemade cajun spice when her phone buzzed. He knew he shouldn't look at it, but out of habit he did.

 _Hey it's Charles. I was just wondering when you'd like to get together for that dinner I O U. Let me know._

The green eyed man set the phone down when he heard the water turn off. This Charles didn't even have the nerve to type out 'I owe you' not 'I O U'. Lucas fought every instinct to delete the message, but he did end up hiding her phone. He wanted this moment to just be theirs. "Hey beautiful." Riley sat down at the dining room table in denim shorts and a t-shirt that he recognized. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks?" She was confused.

"I gave that to you, it's my old shirt. We were playing in the rain at my house and you were soaked to the bone. And muddy, since we wrestled." Her brown eyes glanced at her shirt, reminiscing on that day. It had rained for a week straight and she was sick of being inside, so she dragged Lucas outside and played for at least an hour. She knew why her heart beat quickened but she didn't want to admit it.

"Okay, we need to talk about what's going on here." He put the shrimp on simmer and sat across from her at the rustic style table. "What just happened, can't happen again." Riley wanted to bite her tongue for what she just said, because she already wanted more of him.

"Why not? It was so unbelievable. Did you not miss that as much as I did?" She wanted to scream yes at the top of her lungs. But, decided to disregard the question.

"You can't just come back after 5 years and do this to me Lucas. It took me a full year to grasp the fact you didn't want me anymore." His grin faded. "And we talked everyday for that one month after you left, I held out hoping we would get back together. Then after that you disappeared."

"I did, and will always want you. But, if you aren't ready for me, i'll wait." Riley tried to hide her smile. "We can be friends, or we can do more, if you're ever interested."

"If we continued to do more that would prevent either one of us from seeing other people."

"Why would you want to see someone else? When i'm waiting right here?"

"Because someone else didn't break my heart." He looked at her hands and gently placed his on top.

"I can't apologize enough for what happened, for what I stupidly did. I'm really, really sorry. But, do you want to know how confident I am?" She nodded her head. "You can see other people, and my offer still stands. If you want me, call me. All you have to do is ask, whether you want a friend or the benefits or even more than that."

"Why?"

"Let me tell you a story about a man who stupidly and selfishly broke up with the most amazing girl in the entire world. They met up 5 years later at a reunion that their friends wouldn't let them forget. The man was terrified to see her, he remembered waking up the day after they broke up regretting that decision. And the next day he hated it even more. So it didn't come as a big shock to him when he saw 'Princess Dancing Sunshine' and she took his breath away, her outfit made him feel like he was going to faint. He spent 5 years trying to get her out of his head. But, he still had her picture on his nightstand and he'd fall asleep staring at it every night. So, he decided it was time to leave Texas and go back to her, knowing that in the end, they'd be together." Riley clenched her jaw and tucked her lips.

"Alright mad dog. How long until dinner's ready?"

"10 minutes, it has to simmer. Everything else is ready. You know what, I actually know a great way to pass the time." He stood up, still shirtless and sauntered towards her.

"Nope, no sir." He chuckled.

"We'll see how long you last."

"Challenge accepted." Riley meandered to her couch and laid down. "Put on a shirt!" She bit the inside of her cheek when he replied with no. This was definitely going to be challenge, she deserved more than that. More than someone tossing her aside when things get rough. Right? Ugh, she hated how he made her question everything.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, follow favorite and review.**


	4. Chapter 4-Date

**Chapter 4**

"Thank you for cooking dinner. It was delicious." She took his plate off of the coffee table and started washing them off. Riley was standing in front of the sink when she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck, and a pair of strong forearms landed on the counter trapping her in.

"Anytime. Do you still make those amazing cookies?" Lucas knew he'd have to leave any minute now and he had no desire.

"On the rare occasion I want them." She finished wiping the dishes clean and ducked underneath his arms. RIley had to pull herself out of this situation, before something else happened. Though, she secretly wanted it.

"What about if I want them?" She had her back to Lucas who was leaning up against the kitchen sink. "If I want them would you make them?"

"I'll make you a deal." She turned around on her heels. "If you put on a shirt, i'll make the cookies."

"Hm, maybe i'll come over tomorrow and cash in on that deal."

"Who invited you over tomorrow?" He slowly sauntered towards her, dragging his feet which made him even sexier.

"I was hoping you would."

"No can do. Working a 12 hour shift tomorrow." She patted his chest.

"12 hours?" Riley started searching for her phone.

"Yeah, I work 3, 12 hour shifts a week. If i'm lucky, knock everything out all at once." The brunette threw her hands up.

"What are you looking for?"

"My phone. I haven't seen it since I talked to Maya about that trip."

"Here, let me call it." Lucas clicked on the number 1 and it dialed her number.

"What the heck? How did it end up in the couch?" His green eyes started to smile, but quickly hid it when she turned around.

"Yeah, I don't know that's weird." Riley clicked on a message from an unknown number. Oh crap, Charles? Was this good, or was it a disaster in the making? She quickly slid it into her back pocket. "Anyone interesting?"

She cleared her throat. To lie or not to lie? That's the question. "Um, no not really. Just Maya, will you please put on a shirt?" He smiled, clearly she didn't want him to know about this Charles character.

"Fine." He somehow looked just as sexy putting on a shirt, as he did taking it off.

"And, i'm kicking you out." Riley opened the front door and leaned her head against it. "I have to be at work early in the morning."

"I don't mind staying the night." He winked and grabbed his wallet.

"I mind." When Lucas saw her smile he didn't really care much about the response. "Thank you for everything tonight." His arms wrapped around her waist and Lucas pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm always a phone call away. Doesn't matter what time or what you need, i'll be here." Riley's heart sped up and her breathing became unsteady. She knew that he was being completely honest, he was always like that. Whenever they dated and she needed, well anything he was there. Sometimes she didn't even have to ask, he would surprise her with pizza, or have flowers delivered when she was having a hard day. His lips touched her cheek and she pushed him out the door before he felt the heat of her flushed body. After deadbolting herself inside, her forehead landed against her palm.

"What do I do?" She slid her phone out of her back pocket and called Maya.

 _I'm gonna assume huckleberry is gone?  
_ You assumed correctly. And, Charles from last night texted me.  
 _Ooo, Riles you bad girl you.  
_ What do I do?  
 _You and Lucas aren't together. I say go out with Charles, it'll make Lucas jealous.  
_ I've never been that way. I don't like making him jealous.  
 _You were the one who said you weren't getting back together with him.  
_ I did, didn't I?  
 _A date won't hurt. There isn't any harm in it. Like I told Zay, Lucas lost his opportunity to be jealous. You're an amazing girl Riles, if you truly don't want to be with Lucas then let another man see how awesome you are. And, maybe he'll appreciate it more than Luke did. And, if you don't like Charles than at least Lucas will realize what he lost._ Riley debated on telling her what had transpired between them, but knowing Maya, she'd blow it way out of proportion. _What did happen with you guys?_  
Oh nothing much, just had dinner. I thought it'd be awkward but it wasn't too bad.  
 _Alright, well consider what I said. I'll text you the details on the trip.  
_ What's going on with you and Zay?  
 _I just left his house, we just hung out for a little bit.  
_ Hung out?  
 _I'll give you the details later. Love you.  
_ Yeah, yeah.

"Well, that was of little to no help to me." She glanced at the text message and a glimmer of confidence made its way to her thumbs as she replied.

-I'm free on Friday. ABC Kitchen at 6?

Riley immediately regretted the decision to send that message. Too late now, but Maya's right, one date won't hurt it doesn't have to go further than that.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Great. Do you want me to pick you up?_

-I'll take a cab.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Then i'll take you home. If that's okay._

-We'll see if I like you enough.

"Oh goodness gracious." After brushing her teeth she laid down in bed. The same bed where Lucas ravaged her. Riley closed her eyes to try and go to sleep, but couldn't. Everytime her lids closed she pictured him shirtless, which didn't bother her but since she just agreed to a date on Friday, it felt a little wrong. "Oh no." The brunette realized that she didn't tell Lucas not to tell anyone.

 _Hey i'll be over in 20 minutes.  
_ Not what I was calling for. Um, please don't tell anyone what happened with us.  
 _Oh okay.  
_ Just our friends will make this weirder than it already is.  
 _No problem._ There was an awkward silence. _Are you sure you don't want me to come over? Just to cuddle?  
_ Um, i'm going to let you go.  
 _You didn't answer my question.  
_ For a good reason. I'll see you when I see you.  
 _Friday. 7 o'clock._ Riley's eyes widened. Did he know about her date? How would he know?  
Friday isn't good for me actually.  
 _Oh you have to work?  
_ Um, no. I've got a prior engagement.  
 _Saturday then. Strictly friendly, scout's honor.  
_ I don't know if that's a good-  
 _Wonderful, i'll pick you up at 12._

The phone hung up before she had a chance to protest. Lucas laid in bed staring at the ceiling, remembering everything that happened today. How she felt in his arms, the way their bodies moved together was perfect.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley!" The brunette was putting up a chart when Hayley from the check in desk called her name.

"Hey, everything okay?" Hayley pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind the desk. "Oh no." She whispered.

"Seems as if you have an admirer." The brunette pulled the card off of the tulips and she exhaled heavily. What's worse is she didn't know who these flowers were from, surely not Charles. Right? I mean they hadn't gone on a date yet, was he that confident. Lucas was, these flowers could easily be from him. But, he knew her favorite flower, and he was more of the 'less is more' kind of guy.

"Were these delivered by a business or did someone drop these off?"

"Someone dropped them off. Extremely, dreamy." Lucas, she thought and opened the card.

 _Can't wait for our date._

"No name. Thanks Hayley." Riley put the chart up and called Lucas.

 _Hey.  
_ They're beautiful Lucas, thank you.  
 _What is? Besides you.  
_ The flowers. Thank you.  
 _I didn't send you flowers._ Riley remained silent. _Wait, you got flowers?  
_ I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow.

Riley hung up the phone and tried to catch her breath. No, no, no why did that happen? She checked the time and realized her shift was over. She hastily grabbed the flowers and took off to her place, where thank heavens Maya was waiting. "Way to make yourself at home." The blonde giggled and shut off the TV.

"I thought you could use a helping hand getting ready for your date." The brunette dropped the flowers on the side table. "Who are those from?"

Riley put her hands up to her face. "I did something bad peaches. I thought those were from Lucas so I called him to thank him and turns out they're from Charles." The blonde started laughing.

"Yeah, that's pretty terrible." Her best friend grabbed the card and read it. "Wait this says can't wait for our date. Why did you think it was from Lucas?" She opened her fingers to reveal her big brown eyes. "Riley, Riley, Riley."

"It's strictly a friend thing. I swear."

"Peaches. If you want to go on a date with Lucas, than go on a date with him. Quit making it more complicated than what it truly is."

"Come on, I need to shower." Maya followed her into the bathroom while she rinsed off. "So, instead of bashing on me, let's talk about you and Zay. What happened with you two?" The blonde inadvertently smirked. "I heard that."

"I don't really know, I think i'm starting to like him. We just watched a movie last night and talked about, well everything. But, everytime I expect him to make a move he didn't." The shower turned off.

"Maya, y'all just saw each other for the first time in 5 years less than a week ago. I'm sure he's afraid to ruin a friendship. That's why it took Lucas and I so long to finally date." Maya rolled her eyes, she remembered, back in forth for almost 2 years, some of it was her fault but that's neither here nor there. "Are you seeing him again?"

"Tonight, why?"

"What are y'all doing?"

"Dinner."

"Wear perfume, and touch his arm. It gives him the idea that you're trying and maybe want to progress to something more." Maya furrowed her brows. "Okay, fine. Don't listen to me, I mean it makes sense, I wouldn't, I haven't gotten past one date in years." Riley started to put on makeup.

"That isn't because they didn't want to though, you didn't want to go past one date. Past tense. And, now that Lucas is back something tells me that you don't want to go past one date with Charles. Present tense." How did she know? Deny, deny, deny, deny! Riley told Lucas that she was going to date, and damn it that's what she is going to do.

"I can't confirm nor deny that, but i'm never going to get over him if I don't put myself out there. Now, i'm going to blow dry my hair and you pick me out some clothes." Maya giggled and left her alone. The blonde knew Riley had feelings for him, maybe she should talk her out of the date.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey Zay, where you headed?" Lucas dropped his keys in the bowl.

"Meeting Maya for dinner tonight. I can't figure her out, I don't know if she likes me or not, if she wants me to make a move or not." He slid his wallet in his pocket.

"You know Maya, she's not going to outright say it if she does. Where are y'all going?"

"Um, i'm picking her up at Riley's. She's helping her get ready for dinner tonight." Lucas' jaw clenched.

"Riley's helping Maya get ready?"

"No, Riley has a date." Zay glanced at his friend, who was clearly upset by what he just said. "Man, Luke i'm sorry I wasn't even thinking when I said that." He opened a beer.

"No, don't worry about it. She told me she would date, because other people didn't break her heart. It still sucks though."

"Well, hopefully on a happy note. Did you hear anything back from the board?" He shook his head and bit his lip.

"What time is Riley's date?" Lucas took a swig of beer and took off his scrubs that smelt like animals.

"Uh, I have to pick up Maya by 5:30. She said Riley would have to leave. Why?" A smirk approached his face. "Why?"

"No reason. Have fun man, if she's wearing perfume. Make a move." Zay glared, making it clear he didn't undestand. "That's what Riley says, or said. When a woman wears perfume, it means she's trying." He laughed and left Lucas alone in their place, with his thoughts to preoccupy him. Why didn't she tell him? He took another swig of beer and bit his lip. It had to be with Charles, jealousy started bubbling to the surface.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"That dress? Really?"

"Just put it on, you'll look great." Maya stepped out of her room and Riley stared at the black chiffon, knee length dress. The v cut showed off her bust and the gold metal belt accented her waist. Her stilleto heels accentuated her calf muscles. The brunette shook out her curls and stepped out into the living area. "Damn girl, your scrubs just don't do you justice." Both of the girls laughed while Riley grabbed her clutch and was escorted out with her friend.

"TAXI!" Riley called out, right when Zay pulled up. "I want that outfit back!"

"Wow, Maya you look amazing." The blonde looked perfect. Riley's strapless white baby doll dress, had black flowers printed on it. However, Riley's pumps were half a size too small, causing her feet to hurt. Before Riley got into the cab she saw her best friend's smile and it warmed her heart. How could Zay not see that she liked him?

"ABC Kitchen please on 7th." The cab took off when she got a text message.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Just scrollin' through some old pictures._ Riley grinned at their prom picture, one where they were both looking at the camera. Lucas had a hard time taking his eyes off of her, and the only reason she knew that was because he told her, all throughout the night. Riley bit her lip remembering what happened after prom, and then what happened the other day.

-Good times.  
 _I wanna see you.  
_ -Tomorrow. What are we doing?  
 _Surprise. Can you send me a picture of you?  
_ -You're awful needy. That's never changed.  
 _Like you'd have me any other way.  
_ -I don't have you.  
Lucas stared at the text message, and grinned. _Yes you do._

There was no reply back from Riley he could only assume that she was with her date but a few minutes later he opened a picture message. She looked gorgeous, not that it was a huge surprise to him, Riley always did. Even with no makeup and her hair soaked from the shower, he lost his breath everytime he saw her. He zoomed into the picture and saw the silver chain with the hidden L, did she not realize she had feelings for him? Whether she wanted to admit it or not.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Charles was a perfect gentleman, opening doors and pulling out chairs. He was funny too, his blue eyes and blonde hair made him 'dreamy' to quote Hayley. "I'm still shocked at how amazing you look."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He started to laugh as she took a sip of wine.

"I just remember seeing you in your scrubs, and at the club the other night I didn't look at anything but your eyes." She smiled and took a bite of her ice cream.

"That's very sweet." He cleared his throat.

"So, who was that guy you were dancing with? If you don't mind me asking." Riley felt like her heart was going to stop, the one question she didn't want to be asked. She held the wine glass gently in her hand.

"Um, an old friend. We had a reunion the other day, now that we had all graduated." She took a sip of wine and swallowed heavily, hoping to disguise her lie.

"I thought it was your boyfriend, lucky me." He put some cash in the book and offered his hand to help her up. They walked outside and felt the summer breeze hit their skin, and like every true gentleman, he kept his hands to himself. "So, can I take you home? Do you like me enough?" She chuckled and slowly nodded her head, he wasn't half bad, Riley checked her phone, they had eaten dinner for 3 hours, it was a litle past 9.

"You know what, yeah. You can, I just live a few blocks over." He escorted her to his BMW. The ride home was silent, even though they had a great dinner, this part of the night was a little awkward. "Right here." He pulled over to the curb and unbuckled his seatbelt. Charles opened the door for her and after taking his hand helped her out of the car. "I had a really great time tonight, thank you for the dinner and for the flowers."

"Do you think we could do this again sometime?" He played with his fingers and glanced into her beautiful eyes.

"Sure, just give me a holler." Riley always hated these moments, sitting and waiting to see if they were going to kiss or not. She made the first move, to make sure he didn't do more than she wanted. Her lips landed on his cheek and he didn't get back in the car until she was safely inside. She took a deep breath in and thought about _him_ , Riley shook the image out of her mind and got on the elevator. Why was he on her mind? She just had a wonderful date, with a really sweet guy. The elevator dinged indicating it was at her destination and after fumbling with her keys she raised her eyes and saw him waiting for her. "Lucas?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	5. Chapter 5-Personal Heaven

**Chapter 5**

"What are you doing here?" Her mouth opened and she tried to slow her heartbeat. He looked so good; his red shirt hugged his biceps, and the belt held up his beige cargo shorts. Lucas' hands were holding a single rose which made her heart flutter faster. Less is more.

"I was waiting on you." His eyes grazed over her body, she looked, well there weren't any words. He held out the rose, "for you." She took the rose out of his fingers and grinned.

"I gathered that much, but why?"

"I didn't want to wait till tomorrow to see you." Riley unlocked her door and he followed her inside. "Where were you tonight looking so gorgeous?"

She cleared her throat. "I told you I had a prior engagement." The brunette took off her heels and leaned in the fridge to grab a beer, it wasn't a huge surprise when she turned around to find him right behind her.

"Riley Matthews, did you have a date?" His hands caressed her cheek.

"And if I did?" He looked so good, or it could've been the multiple glasses of wine she had. Nope, no it was definitely not the wine. He always looked good.

"Then that would make me extremely jealous." Riley rolled her eyes.

"I thought you lost that right." To quote Maya. The brunette was trying to steady her breathing but his fingertips grazing her arm caused goosebumps.

"When you're in love with someone, you never lose the right to be jealous." Did he just say love? Seriously, what was he doing to her? Her eyes closed slowly when he kissed her neck.

"Anyways, uh i'm going to hit the sack. I'll see you tomorrow?" He licked his lips and slowly started to unzip her dress.

"I can go with you." His hands felt her bare back. Lucas was hoping that the more time he spent with her, she'd eventually change her mind about him.

"Nope. No. I accepted a challenge." Riley hated turning him away. She wasn't going to get hurt again though, he made the decision, he gets to live with it. "And since you so graciously unzipped my dress you can see yourself out." He laughed and kissed her cheek. She looked so sexy, and beautiful and so many other descriptive words. Lucas couldn't understand why his 18 year old self gave her up, all he wanted to do now was hold her, kiss her, and love her.

"Okay, i'll play along." His hand was holding hers. "My phone will be on loud."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was laying in bed staring at her ceiling. Hair twirling around her fingers, she wanted to be with him tonight, even if it was just sleeping on his chest. Then go back to being just friends in the morning. Unfortunately she knew, that she couldn't have it both ways. Then her phone rang. She laughed seeing who it was. "Sounds about right."

Hey.  
 _So story time, i'm laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Which is obviously the same thing you were doing, and I felt like something was missing.  
_ Lucas-  
 _Story isn't over. So where was I?  
_ Something was missing.  
 _Right, thank you. So i'm like man, who could be missing? And then I looked at my phone and saw you.  
_ I'm your background?  
 _Duh. Anyways, i'm really missing you. Can I come over?  
_ I don't know.  
 _We don't have to do anything. I can just hold you._ He heard a heavy exhale on the other end.  
If you aren't here in 30 minutes i'm deadbolting the door.

He didn't waste any time, he didn't say goodbye or anything. Riley unlocked the front door and laid back down in bed, thinking of him, and unwillingly fell asleep.

"Riles?" Lucas crept into her apartment and locked the door behind him. The house was dark and once he kicked off his shoes and jacket, he meandered to her bedroom. She was asleep, her brown curls covering some of her face and in a navy blue silk nighty. He took off his shirt and jeans, and climbed into bed with her. Riley opened her eyes slowly, and he kissed her forehead. "Hey beautiful." She instinctually wrapped her arm around his stomach and placed her head on his chest.

"Hi." Lucas gently scratched her arm.

"Thank you for letting me come over."

"I was feeling the same way you were. Reminiscing on the days where things were slightly easier." He missed holding her, if this was the only time they were going to do this, he was going to take full advantage. He probably wasn't going to sleep, he'd probably just stay up all night and watch her.

"What were you thinking about?" She chuckled lightly, and spoke with her eyes closed.

"When I fell into your lap on the subway, pushed is more like it. But, I didn't mind either way. And when you took me on my first date." He chuckled.

"Yeah, that date was short but great." Riley looked up at him.

"Sorry about that." They locked onto eachother's eyes and next thing Riley knew, she was on top kissing him. Lucas slowly pulled her spaghetti straps off her shoulders, revealing her bare breasts.

"Riley I-"

"Shh." Her lips planted on his neck and he rolled her over to be on top. He slid off the nighty and to his surprise there were no panties. His fingers went inside of her and she arched her back while moaning his name.

"You're so sexy." Lucas watched her body roll from the pleasure.

"Condom." He hurriedly jumped out of bed and pulled one out of his wallet. He came prepared, just in case. After tearing the package open she was on her knees. "Oh God." Lucas' strong hands grasped her hips and he fell into a whole other world. Where just he and Riley existed, where they could just be together and love each other. His personal heaven.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

They were laying beside each other on her bed breathing deep, taking in the moment. Lucas would occasionally move to kiss her, and she didn't stop him. "I'm going to take a shower." His green eyes watched her walk into the master bathroom and heard the water run. She let the water rush over her body while she slammed on the tile. Her thoughts were falling out of her mouth. "Why Riley? Why did you do this, again?" She whispered when the shower door opened.

"Because, we love each other." Riley's eyes closed feeling his hands around her waist, and him kissing her freckle on her back. He loved that freckle, he hardly got to see it though. "Why are you angry at yourself for letting this happen?"

The brunette turned around and was in awe of his physique, no matter how many times she'd seen it. "Because it killed me when you left." The shower covered her tears but not her red eyes. "My heart was ripped out of my chest when you said this is what was best for both of us. I want to go home." Lucas couldn't make direct eye contact with her, he remembered every word of that night. "It wasn't what was best for me. Being your girlfriend was what was best for me. You threw me away like I was replacable, now you come back after 5 years and since there was no one-"

"RILEY! No, it was nothing like that." He wasn't sure if it was because of her true emotions or if it was because they were naked and feeling vulnerable, but all of their feelings were being poured out. "You will never be replacable, you are a once in a lifetime kind of girl. I regretted that decision about 5 seconds after I left." He cupped her face in his hands. "I spent the next 5 years trying to fall out of love with you, I went on a few dates. But, it never went past two. I even called a girl Riley, her name was Melissa." This made her laugh. "I missed you, every single day."

"Then why didn't you call Lucas? 5 seconds after you left, you could've turned around." Tingles washed over both of their bodies.

"I don't know." His chin touched his chest. "I guess I thought you'd hate me and I was afraid." There was a silence. "I never fell out of love with you." Riley didn't say anything she continued to stare at his muscles, wanting to hate him but still loving him all the same.

"You know that tomorrow things go back to normal right?" He looked into her eyes.

"Normal for me is being with you. But, until you forgive me I know we're friends. And once you do forgive me, we'll be together, forever." She looked at his body.

"So, until tomorrow comes we should make tonight count, right?"

Lucas lifted her up and put the brunettes back against the wall. He was back in heaven, his own personal heaven. Touching her, feeling her, being with her. "I love you Riley."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up the next morning laying on a makeshift pallot in her old bedroom. The brunette looked around for Lucas and was alone. She rubbed her eyes and recalled last night, the most wonderful mistake she'd ever made. Lucas said I love you a total of 9 times last night, and she couldn't bring herself to say it back. Sometimes she wondered why she was pushing herself away from him. "Knock knock." She saw his peridot eyes, he was holding plates of food and what looked like a mimosa. Especially when he does stuff like that, he made it impossible to push him away. But, he sent her into a spiraling depression, how could she go back to someone who did that? "You hungry?" Riley sat up and covered herself with the blankets.

"Thank you."

"Pancakes and over medium eggs, salt no pepper." Of course he remembered, she hated getting little black specs in her teeth or biting into one and it hurt her mouth. "And a mimosa." He leaned in for a kiss, but she casually turned her cheek.

"So, how did we end up in here?" He grinned and sat down beside her.

"I always wanted to pleasure you in here. Mostly because I was never allowed in here." She laughed. Riley counted the number of times they had sex last night. "4 times. If you were trying to count."

"How did you know I-"

"I was thinking the same thing when I first woke up." He chuckled and couldn't help himself when he kissed her cheek agin. "You look beautiful." Riley grinned.

"Thank you. I'm not even tired, and I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night." He smirked, feeling the same way. It was because of her that he felt so great. "Thank you also for making breakfast. It's delicious. And, so is this mimosa. Wow." He laughed and watched her eat. The sunlight breaking through the window brought out the red undertones in her hair.

"So, last night was i'd say glorious, but i'd feel silly. Too late now, last night was glorious." She laughed and looked at the ground. "Riles, I can't keep myself away from you. Physically, or emotionally, i'm drawn to you."

"What do you want me to say to that? You know i'm not ready to be in a relationship with you. Not after-"

"I know, not after what I did to you. I don't blame you, but knowing you'd be going on more dates and getting flowers from other men drives me insane." Riley saw the look of jealousy in his eyes, the look he'd given Charlie so many times in school.

"Still not answering my question. What do you want me to say to that?" Riley watched the yolk spill out of its shell.

"Don't see anybody else." The brunette slowed down her chewing, so she could have a moment to think about that. She explicity said last night they were going back to friends. "If you want a date, i'll take you out." His forehead had wrinkles on it from the emotion he was putting into his words. "If you want someone to vent to after a long day, i'm here. Or if in the middle of the night you're feeling lonely and just want someone with you i'll come running." She set down her drink.

"Lucas-"

"I know you said we're just going to be friends, but this-" He inched closer, miniminzing the space between them. "This is everything i've ever wanted, and now that i'm back I don't want to let you go." Riley picked up her glass and chugged. "Just the thought of your hand in someone elses and you possibly kissing someone elses lips, I just can't bear it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Hey peaches. What's up?  
_ Lucas asked me not to see anyone else.  
 _What?  
_ Yeah, I know!  
 _Well, what do you want?  
_ I want to be with him, but i'm still so mad at him.  
 _Tell him that. See what happens. What are you doing now?  
_ I'm in my room, changing for whatever it is he has planned. What are you doing?  
 _I'm uh-  
_ You're at Zay's aren't you?  
 _Nothing happened. We just slept, as in sleep.  
_ Wish me luck today. I have a strong feeling i'm going to need it.

Maya hung up the phone and rolled into Zay's arms. "Did Lucas come home last night?"

"Oh, I don't know sugar. We didn't wake up till eleven." Maya smiled. "I had a great time last night."

"Me too. Thank you for everything." She started to play with his fingers. "Riley wants to be with Lucas."

"How ironic, Lucas wants to be with Riley. I get why she's mad though."

"Yeah you better." He leaned over and kissed her head. "So what are you doing today?"

"That depends."

"On?" She smiled, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. Maya hadn't felt this way about a guy since Josh and things obviously didn't work out with him.

"On what you're doing today."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley slid on her converse, that she loved so much and looked in the mirror. Her black and white fitted crop top showed her toned tummy, and her boyfriend jeans, made her seem more relaxed. Even though she was the furthest thing from relaxed. The brunette put on winged eyeliner and red lipstick and let her hair land in their natural waves. She stepped out of her room and he was waiting on the couch for her. Lucas stood up at the sound of her trudging through the hallway. "Hey."

"Hi." She looked towards the ground.

"Hey." The brunette grinned at their middle school ways. "You look, wow." He admired her fit tummy and her small waist.

"Lucas, before we go let's talk about the request you made earlier." She took a seat at the dining room table and he followed her lead. Looking as handsome as he always did. He placed his hands on the table and hers landed on top. "I've missed you. I really have." He started to smile. "And to be honest with you, I still want to be with you."

His head raised as he looked to the ceiling, with a huge smile. "Really?"

"Yes but, I can't bring myself to do it. I can't forget about what happened between us years ago. I don't think you realize the extent of what happened to me. I became clinically depressed for a little over a year." His lips seperated, showing shock. He would never have guessed, Riley, mayor of Rileytown would be depressed. "And even after that year, there were still moments where I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted you. So I mean you get that I can't be with you?" Riley saw the sadness. "At least not right now."

"I had no idea Riley. If I had known I would've came running back to you, that's what I was wanting to do anyways. I just assumed you were doing okay, since I hadn't heard anything from you." Riley's eyes didn't leave the table. "Trust me i've learned from my mistake, i'm not going to leave you again." She smiled. Of course he was telling the truth, Lucas did something awful, but he was never a liar. He truly believed that it would be easier for them to be apart when he left, boy was he wrong.

"I believe you, but i'm not ready. And, I don't know if I ever will be. So, I don't think we should stop our lives." His jaw clenched.

"My life started when I came back here, to you. If you aren't ready that's fine, but i'll be here when you are. Because I know you will be one day." She smiled and kissed his cheek, wanting to get along with their day and hopefully leave this conversation in the dust.

"You ready?" She grabbed her purse, but he was still sitting at the table. Processing everything she just said.

"So does this mean you're going to keep seeing that Charles dude?" Riley put her fist into her pocket. Completely overlooking the fact he knew her dates name.

"Maybe. I don't know." Lucas stood up and sauntered towards her. He gently grasped the chain and brought the letter L out from behind her neck. He cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her. As the kiss continued it became more passionate and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Her stomach fluttered when he brought her closer, and Riley sighed when he pulled away.

"No one else can make you feel that way Riles." He whispered. The brunette touched the letter L hanging from her neck. He was probably right, no one else could make her feel that way. That breath taking, heart racing, everything becomes hazy, body tingling, fairy tale kiss. Everytime their lips touched it was like fireworks. Lucas always knew when to kiss her, in the middle of the sentence, or when words just didn't do the moment justice, he kissed her like it was their first time, everytime.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Where are we going?"

"Are you still a fan of the knicks?" He grinned as he pulled 2 basketball tickets out of his back pocket.

"Oh my God, yes!" Riley snatched the tickets out of his hand and started jumping up and down. "I wish I would've know I would've worn-"

"I'm going to stop you right there. You look amazing!" She giggled and gave him a hug.

"I was going to say jersey. But, thank you. Oh, i'm so excited. I haven't been to a game since the last one you took me to."

"In high school?" A gust of wind blew, causing her hair to move in front of her face.

"Yeah, wow. I can't believe it's been that long." He smiled, and recalled a fond memory they shared.

"Do you remember in middle school when we tried to date, and when that didn't work we went out as friends and you went on your heated rant when I asked you about sports." Riley slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, I do remember that. You said 'I really like you Riley'. And had that adorable smirk plastered on your face." He stopped her.

"Oh wait, which smirk is it? This one?" He posed for her. "Or this one?" The brunette was cracking up, but everytime she tried to run away he stopped her. "No seriously, come on which one's adorable. I have to-"

"Riley?" The nurse turned around and saw Charles. Of course he was here, the universe couldn't let her just relax and have fun. Charles' arms wrapped around her and she awkwardly returned the embrace. "What are you doing?" Lucas dropped his head and bit his lip to prevent from speaking.

"Lucas my friend I told you about last night, is taking me to the Knicks game. We were just reminiscing on old times. Lucas, this is Charles. Charles, Lucas." The men shook hands. "So what are you up to?"

"Just picking up stuff for dinner tonight. I'm going to see my mom." Riley's cheeks were red hot, she was so nervous about what was happening. And, she knew that Lucas wouldn't let her forget this situation.

"Awe, that's sweet." He glanced at her body, and Lucas took a step forward. He didn't really know why he did that, maybe he thought it would help snap Charles out of his sexual daze.

"You look great. I'm going to get out of here, but it was really nice to see you. I'll text you." Charles hugged her again and sprinted across the street, while there was still time. Her brown eyes stayed locked on the ground afraid to see his.

"Really? That guy?"

"What's wrong with him?" The friends continued to walk to Madison Square Garden.

"The whole 'I'm cooking dinner for my mom' bit. You bought that?" Riley nudged his arm.

"He's actually very sweet. You just don't like him for obvious reasons." Obvious was an understatement, he loved her and to see someone else interested in her and flirting with her, knowing there was nothing he could do, well that was probably one of the worst tortures.

"You keep punching me in the gut you know that?" Her brown eyes locked onto his green ones. Did she really not see what she was doing to him? Did she not know how much he cared? His tone wasn't condescending or rude, more like upsetting.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to. I'll keep him on the D-L from now on." Riley placed her hand on his tricep to comfort him.

"Or you can keep him on the N-O."

"I see what you did there, very clever. I don't want to intentionally hurt you, I hope you know that." He stopped her and caressed her cheek, and she fell into his hand, like always.

"I know you don't. I made a mistake and I have to deal with the consequences until we're together again." He was so confident, Lucas knew what he wanted. He knew what was going to happen but, he wasn't going to force it upon Riley. He wanted her to make that decision based on feelings.

"Until?"

"You're right i'm sorry not until. I meant to say when, we're together again." He grinned and followed behind her on the way into the arena.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	6. Chapter 6-Girl's Night

**Chapter 6**

 _So then what'd he say?  
_ To put him on the N O list.  
 _That's clever.  
_ That's what I said. We had a great time though, no pressure or nerves. Like old times.  
 _I'm happy for you Riles.  
_ Hey, what are you doing tonight?  
 _Nothing. What'd you have in mind?  
_ Let's go to Limelight.  
 _Okay. That sounds good  
_ I'll call Smackle. See if she wants to go.  
 _Girls night. Alright, alright. I'll be over shortly._

Maya sauntered outside of Zay's bedroom and started gathering up her stuff. Zay grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the couch, and Lucas chuckled in the kitchen. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Riles, Smackle and I are going to Limelight. Is that a problem?" The vet perked up at the sound of her name and started to eavesdrop.

"No. Can I come?"

"Tempting, but no. Girls night, but I can come over afterwards?" He kissed her lips and smiled.

"Fine. I guess i'll turn you loose." The blonde pushed herself off of him and slipped on her heels, noticing Lucas in the kitchen.

"Huckleberry."

"Maya." The friends glared at each other.

"Riles had a good time today, in case you were wondering." He smiled as she left the guys alone. The green eyed man thought about their time today, he placed his hand on her knee several times and she didn't swat it away. They almost kissed on several occasions, but she pulled away, he bought her a knicks teddy bear and knowing her it was probably sitting on her bed.

"I see now what you mean by conniving. That girl-" He pointed to the door, "She's the scheming type. I don't know how I forgot."

"Yeah and her new boy toy won't help the situation. Riley will come back to me on her own time, i'm not going to push our relationship, or her." He finished chopping fruit and brought the bowl into the living room.

"So what are we gonna do tonight? The girls are going to get shmamerred at the club."

Lucas grinned and looked at Zay. "What if we met them up at limelight? Later of course."

"They said girls night." The green eyed man popped a grape into his mouth.

"Okay fine, let's give Farkle a ring, maybe we can go to the Bar B, or B Bar again. They're having a girls night, and we can have a guys night." Zay smiled.

"Good, I was getting a bad feeling. You don't crash a girls night."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was in her bathroom, straightening her hair, and staring at the bear Lucas got her, that was laying on her bed. She heard a knock at the front door, and then immediately heard it open. The brunette knew who it was, "Bathroom peaches."

Maya's heels were heard from down the hall and she realized Smackle must be with her since there were another set of clacking. "Hi honey. Smackle's here too. You almost ready? It's 8."

"Yeah. I'm just touching up my hair then i'll get dressed." Riley glanced over her best friend's outfit. "You look freaking adorable." Her hair was up in a pony with some strands framing her face, the dress was silver and completely covered in sequins. Maya turned around revealing a low cut back. "Super cute."

"I said the same thing. It'll make the boys drool." The brown eyed girl giggled.

"I don't know if she's wanting to do that. I think she found a particular guy who caught her interest. Isn't that right Maya?" Smackle grinned.

"Girl talk! Gossip, i've missed this! Let's hear it girlfriend." The blonde laughed, she missed Smackle and her quirky way of talking. "It's Isaiah? Isn't it?" Riley set down the curling iron and walked to her closet.

"I'm interested in Zay, yes. But, we're just hanging out right now, i'm not married." Her best friend scoffed, while she was changing in the closet. She hadn't seen the blue eyed girl this happy in years, and they've been on 1 date.

"Smackle, don't let her fool you. It's a Josh situation times 2." Riley stepped out of her closet in a gold sequined skirt, and white flowly crop top. It was long enough though, where it didn't show a lot of her stomach. "I saw that smile you gave him last night. It was in the 'i'm turning into a hopeless romantic' department." The trio trudged out of Riley's apartment and she whistled for a cab.

"Hopeless romantic? Isn't that your department? Ms. I've got two guys interested in me."

"Girls night, it will be a weekly thing." The blonde threw her arm around Smackle. "Who are the guys?" A taxi pulled up and the brunette graciously opened the door for them.

"His name is Charles, I helped his niece out when she was in a car accident a month or so ago." Riley knowingly left Lucas out of the scenario, first to avoid talking about everything that's happened between them, and secondly because the less Maya knew the better. "Limelight on 7th."

"Smackle, there's Lucas too. They went to the knicks game today."

"It was a game, a friendly basketball game." Some moments were the exact opposite of friendly, she had decided not to look too much into it. Riley tends to over think and then everything goes down hill from there. She enjoyed being with him though, it felt like old times when things were 10 times less complicated.

"And, they ran into Charles on the way to the game."

"Did Lucas' Texas side come out?"

"No, it didn't. And it hasn't for a long time, that I know of. Why do you care Smackle?"

"I always loved his Texas side." She cooed and the blonde nudged her. "Either way, it was more than obvious that he still cares for you at the night club."

"We'll talk about this when we're drinking, and we think we're experts in relationships." They giggled and the brunette pulled out her phone. "Selfie time." About 10 pictures later they pulled up to the bar and hastily walked inside. "Maybe we can find a couple cute bachelors Maya. Sorry Smackle, you have a Farkle."

"That's okay. I have strong feelings for him, we agreed to call it love." The girls giggled and took a seat at the only empty table. Lucky them, Riley left Smackle and Maya alone at the table while she got the first round. "We need to hatch a plan."

"I'm intrigued. Please continue." Maya's chin landed on the palm of her hand to hold her head up.

"To get Lucas and Riley back together." Her eyes widened.

"Isadora Smackle, I had no idea you would be interested in things like this."

"Normally, emotional and physical urges would mean little to nothing to me. But, this love feeling I have should be shared with the world. Besides, Farkle and myself aren't the only ones who think they should be together. Right?" Maya giggled wishing she had a drink.

"They want to be together, Riley's just nervous. I mean you remember how upset she got when they broke up and he left." Smackle nodded her head.

"Here she comes. We'll set up a time to meet and talk later."

"Alright, 2 cosmo's and a diet coke for Smackle." Riley laughed and sat down. "Why are you drinking a diet coke? Come on it's a girls night out."

"Not participating in the social norm, allows me the opportunity to save myself from entering any precarious predicaments." Both of the girls stared at her. "Like, if I don't drink alcohol that would so save me from getting into trouble later. Right?" Everyone laughed, remembering when they made her over in middle school.

"Well, i'll drink to that." All 3 girls raised their glasses and Maya made a toast. "Here's to the losers who lost us, the guys who love us, and the lucky bastards that get to meet us." They all took a drink and laughed, Riley missed this. She hated that they lost track with everyone once they went to college. The DJ started to mix tracks and they sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the music. "You know ladies, maybe we're eachother's soulmates and guys are just for fun." Riley almost spewed her drink everywhere. "What? I'm serious!"

"I know which is why I love you. I hate men too. Maybe they're like a drug, addictive, most of the time they bring you down, but in those certain moments you feel so high." Riley raised her eyebrows and the girls knew what she meant.

"Cheers!" Smackle raised her glass and her friends followed her lead. "What's going on with you and Lucas?" She thought for a moment well, we've slept together several times, he's stayed the night, we've gone on a 'friend' date, I told him I was going to keep seeing other people, and maybe one day when i'm ready we will be together.

"It's extremely complicated."

"I graduated from NYU as valedictorian, despite Farkle's protest." The girls giggled. "I'm sure I can keep up."

"I'm going to keep seeing people, and if he's still single when i'm ready to be with him, if i'm ever ready to be with him then maybe we'll be together. But, right now I want to hate him, though I don't. That's what Charles is for though, to take my mind off of Lucas." Maya and Smackle exchanged glances. The blonde cleared her throat.

"Being single isn't always a bad thing Riles, it used to mean that nobody wanted you. But, in your case it means that you're hot and you're just trying to decide who to be with. Don't worry about getting into a relationship with Charles yet." She took a sip and turned towards the dance floor.

 _Underneath the city lights. There is a world, few know about where rules don't apply no, and you can't keep a good girl down. She goin' through the club lookin' for a good time. Gonna make that shake that money on the dime. Don't need a suga' daddy she can work it just fine, up on the table, she'll be dancing all night._

"Or Lucas."

"Hmm?"

"You said don't get into a relationship with Charles yet, but you forgot to add Lucas." They didn't say anything but the song changed and it distracted her from the thoughts. "You're right Maya, i'm 22, i'm still young and I don't need a man to make me feel whole. I'm allowed to have fun and do whatever I want without feeling guilty, no matter who it is. If I want to go on a date with someone," She was thinking Lucas, "then I should be able to without judgements or worrying if it means more than a date." Smackle and Maya looked at eachother, confused by her statement. Really, Riley was just thinking out loud. She knew her friends had no idea what she was saying.

"Let's drink, and we'll pretend we understood what you said." Riley took a sip of her cosmo and thought about Charles, then back to Lucas. Her dating two guys could be fun, or it could be completely disastrous. It would absolutely kill Lucas if she went on a date with him then a date with Charles the next day. The brunette's previous statement sounded great but she couldn't do that to either one of them, they were both great guys. Riley shook her head clear, realizing she was overthinking again. She was going to go with the flow, and not go all Riley in this situation.

"Excuse me." Riley turned around feeling a tap on her shoulder. "Would you like to dance?" The brunette smiled and took his hand, and Maya did the same thing.

"Sure. I'd love to." Smackle took a few pictures of them on the dance floor. She posted that picture and their selfie from earlier onto Facebook. 5 minutes later, Smackle was escorted onto the dance floor.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"The girls are at the club." Lucas sat down beside Zay and passed him a beer.

"How do you know that?" A phone was shoved into his face and he smiled seeing how gorgeous Riley is.

"Let me see!" Farkle snatched the phone away. "Beautiful girls." He scrolled down a little more and saw a picture of the girls dancing. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh what Farkle?" Zay tried to grab the phone but he curled into a little ball.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Lucas picked Farkle up off of the ground, with ease and Zay took his phone back.

"Crazy dude, you'd think after all this time i'd be used to you." Zay stared at the phone and his smile disappeared.

"What is it?" Lucas ended up looking at several pictures of their girls dancing with other men. Or not their girls, Zay and Maya weren't official and Riley was technically single, not in Lucas' eyes but still, to her and everyone else she was. He glanced at his best friend and lightened his expression so he wouldn't think it was a huge deal. "Come on, let's go." Lucas chugged and set his beer down. "Come on y'all get up, let's go. If they want dance partners let's give them a partner. Farkle set your coke down and come on. Zay chill out, it doesn't mean anything."

"We're only 4 blocks away." Farkle said and received some weird looks. "Farkle knows all."

"You know what, let's go." Their guys night out was turning into a a triple date, and fast.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Ladies move, gentleman move. Somebody ring the alarm, fire on the roof.  
Oo, i'm over do give me some room coming through. Paid my dues, in the mood me and my girls gonna shake the room. _

"What's your name beautiful?"

"Maya." The handsome stranger spun her around and smiled.

"What is a gorgeous girl like you doing here with no date?" The blonde broke eye contact and caught sight of a very handsome man.

"My date's just a little late." Zay smiled at her from across the room and with haste walked towards her.

"Excuse me sir, do you mind if I steal this gorgeous girl away?" The gentleman left, offering the blue eyed girls hand to him. "What do you think you're doing sugar?"

"I wasn't aware I was doing anything wrong." He kissed her cheek.

"Only tearing my heart up sugar." She smiled and saw Lucas staring at her bestfriend.

"What's Lucas doing?"

"It was his idea to come here, so I don't really know. He doesn't like seeing that." Zay pointed to Riley dancing with another man. Lucas watched his perfect girl laughing and smiling with a good looking stranger. It hurt his heart, but he only had himself to blame. Riley looked incredible and he felt nervous. After a deep breath in he tapped the shoulder of the stranger and the brunette felt like her heart was going to stop.

"Can I cut in?" The brunette dropped the strangers hands and reached out for Lucas.

"What are you doing here? This is a girls night out." Her smile made his heart beat quicken. The vet pulled her in closer and smelt her hair.

"I saw the pictures." Riley furrowed her brows, creating wrinkles on her forehead.

"What pictures?" _Sweat drippin' over my body. Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty. Wanna get dirty, it's about time for my arrival._

"You dancing with that guy, i'm already competing with one guy, let's not add another one into the mix." She laughed and he spun her around to hold her waist, and whispered in her ear. "Plus, this just gives me an excuse to see you." Her stomach turned to knots and she interlocked her fingers in his. That gesture meant the world to Lucas, if only for a few minutes they were holding hands. Riley realized how calm and happy she felt when she was with him. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, I have. Smackle wants to make this a weekly thing."

His green eyes pierced through her, Lucas couldn't stop staring. "You are so beautiful." Riley lowered her head to prevent him from seeing her red cheeks.

"Peaches." Maya tapped her shoulder. "I'm out of here."

"Us too." Farkle exclaimed. Her friends looked so joyous with their other halves.

"Oh, okay." She kissed their cheeks and gave hugs. "Next time, my place and we're dead bolting the door to keep the guys out."

The green eyed man smiled. "Can I get you a drink?"

"7 and 7 please." He cocked his head to the side. "On the rocks."

"You got it." The brunette sat down at her table and tried to calm her nerves. Why was she so nervous? They were in public and she'd hung out with him millions of times.

"So this whole you dancing with another guy thing," He placed the drink in front of her and sat beside her, "I don't like it."

"Oh yeah? Everyone does things I don't like."

"What do I do that you don't like?" She bit her cheek, oh ya' know just breaking up with me then coming back and stirring up my feelings again. Not to mention you drive me crazy.

"That's a secret." When you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all.

He slowly nodded his head and moved some hair out of her face. "So now that the girls are gone does that mean you're free?" The vet fidgeted with his hands, hoping she'd say yes and not fight him on spending time together. Riley glanced at him and thought about her speech earlier. She's 22, she can do what she wants, she can hang out with Lucas platonically and it not be a big deal.

"Yeah. I am. Let's pick up some wine and go back to my place." She took his hand in hers, and Lucas felt like his heart was going to explode. What changed in the hours they were apart where she was bold enough to take his hand and not make a big deal out of it?

"Sounds amazing."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley poured herself a glass of pinot noir, feeling only slightly nervous about Lucas being in her apartment. "Want a glass?"

"No, thank you. One of us needs to be sober." She laughed and sat on the couch while tucking her knees in, since she was wearing a skirt.

"I'm not drunk. I've had maybe 2 cosmos all night. Mm, plus a sip or two of the 7 on 7." His emerald eyes stared into her as he sat on the couch beside her. "Plus this glass."

"I assumed, considering you held my hand." She saw the happiness and hope in his eyes. Riley didn't take into consideration that it might be getting his hopes up when she did that, it just felt natural.

"I'm sorry I-"

"No, don't apologize. I missed holding your hand." She grinned and flipped on the TV, her favorite show was on. The brunette automatically perked up at the sound of Carrie Bradshaw's voice. His eyes didn't move, he continued to watch her. "Thanks for letting me take you to the game today."

"Oh no, thank you. I can't believe it's been so long, I guess I was afraid to go back, or it was because I had no one to go with. Probably an even mixture of both." She giggled and took a sip.

"I'll go with you anytime."

"We don't even know if you're staying in New York for sure yet. I'm surprised you didn't want to stay home in Texas." He looked confused. Why was that confusing for him? Did he not remember that night on the roof of this apartment? "That's what you told me, that you wanted to go home to Texas and it was best for us to be apart."

"Home is where you make it, and I made my home here, with you. I just didn't know that until after I left, I was young." The brown eyed girl rolled her lips in. "If I don't pass the exam i'll retake it."

"Oh yeah?" Riley put her hair up in a messy bun.

"Yeah, because I love you. I'm not leaving again. I told you that." She licked her lips and listened to the show.

 _I'm someone who is looking for love. Real love. Ridiculous, inconvenient, can't live without each other love._ Of course that was the quote that had to play right now. Was the universe trying to make things more difficult? Congratulations universe, you win. Again. Or was the universe trying to make a point about Lucas. He stared at her and tried to inch closer. "Okay trouble." She turned the TV off, this was one of the rare episodes that spoke somewhat fondly of love.

"Trouble? Me?" She giggled and pulled out her cell phone.

"Food?"

"Please, I haven't eaten."

"Chinese it is. Do you still like sweet and sour chicken with lo mein?" Lucas' smile made her stomach churn.

"You remembered." Riley put her back to him and placed an order to go. The green eyed man pressed the power button on the iDock, and tapped on the song he'd listen to on repeat in college. The brunette finished ordering the food and dropped her head. "Come on, we have to." He took her hand and spun her around.

 _Give me more lovin' than i've ever had  
Make it all better when i'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that i'm special even when I know i'm not.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Barely gettin' mad, i'm so glad I found you.  
I love being around you.  
You make it easy._

 _As easy as 1 2, 1 2 3 4  
There's only 1 thing 2 do, 3 words 4 you, I love you. (I love you.)_

"You played this song on purpose."

"It's our song. How could I not?" He pulled her in closer and she gave in, laying her head on his chest. Hearing his heart beat through his shirt made Riley aware he was just as nervous as she was.

 _Give me more lovin' from the very start.  
Piece me back together, when I fall apart.  
Tell me things, you never even tell your closest friends._

The friends continued to dance finishing the song. Their prom night rushed through her mind, the many times they danced to this song on her roof, even to this day when she'd hear a tune similar to this song, Riley would have to change it. This song was more than emotional for her, it was her life for years. He was her life for years.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Riley's Jazz Club Outift: h /entry/Wp7ByMLuwm/carrie-bradshaw-white-crop-top-sequin-skirt-nude**

 **Maya's Jazz Club Outift: h** **/products/party-dress-sequins-backless-short-sleeve-dress-perfect-for-new-years-or-weddings?utm_campaign=Pinterest%20Buy%20Button**


	7. Chapter 7-Texas Lucas

**Chapter 7**

"No you did not!" Riley put her hands in her face to hide her blushing. They shared their chinese food like old times and she was drinking wine, a lot of it. The pair were reminscing, going over everything that'd happened in college. "I don't believe you."

"No, i'm serious." The brunette set down her wine glass, and clutched the oversized sweater she changed into. "I wasn't drinking or anything but the cops were breaking it up. So, since the front door was blocked, I ran into the backyard and hopped the fence. I actually still have a scar from the piece of metal that I guess had broken off." She lifted her leg and showed a small white line starting from the back of her knee and up her thigh. Lucas chuckled again and started rubbing her feet, she hadn't had that done to her in years. "I had to get a tetnis shot." She giggled and took another sip of wine. "So what about you? What crazy things did you do in college? Let's put you in the hot seat."

"Ohh, okay! Um, I don't know. I was pretty lame in college." She raised her eyebrow and looked at him dubiously. "Fine, I went to a frat party. I don't even know how I got invited I thought that was for fraternities only but, that's not the point. In the backyard they had a giant boxing ring." She covered her eyes knowing where this was going. "You're looking at the 2013 Alpha Zeta Beta Boxing Champ." Riley tried to contain her laughter, with zero luck. "Only had a scratch after 5 fights."

"Oh, Texas Lucas." His eyes were locked on her.

"I haven't heard that in awhile." She picked up her phone to check the time.

"Okay, it is 2 o'clock in the morning. I have to go to bed now. I'm too old for this."

"No you aren't. If you are then that means I am, and I don't want to accept the fact i'll be having a mid life crisis soon." She giggled, took the bottle of wine and her stemless glass back to the kitchen.

"Just gives you an excuse to get a hot young wife and a convertible." Lucas was right beside her and tucked some hair behind her ear. Riley loved when he did that. Did he know how crazy he made her? He was sexy, sweet, funny, everything anyone could ever want in a man. Why couldn't she bring herself to be with him? "So I guess i'll see you, when I see you."

"Walk me out?" The brunette agreed and walked hand in hand with him to her door, only a few feet away from the kitchen. "Sweet dreams."

"Ditto." His lips landed on her forehead, sending a rush of warmth throughout her body. "Bye."

"Bye beautiful."

"Bye." She closed the door and hit herself in the head for uttering the word 'bye' again. Seriously, the brunette couldn't hate herself more right now. Completely embarrassing herself in front of him, again. Riley washed her face and brushed her teeth, thinking about the day she spent with him, really the weekend she had spent with him. She crawled into her empty bed and wanted some company. She smiled and walked to her closet to pull out his letterman from highschool. It hadn't been out of the box she hid it in, in years, but it still smelt like him, somehow. The brunette laid the jacket beside her, and almost instantly she fell asleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _I stay out too late, got nothin' in my brain. That's what people say, mm mmm, that's what people say, mm mmm. I go onto many dates, but I can't make 'em stay. At least that's what people say._

Riley was jamming out in the kitchen while she made herself breakfast. She had done little to nothing with herself this morning, her hair was still in a messy bun and she was wearing her silk nighty. _I keep cruisin, can't stop, won't stop movin'. It's like I got this music in my mind sayin' its gonna be alright._ The spatula was her microphone and she danced on her own, making the moves up as she'd go. Riley didn't hear the front door open, and she didn't feel the 6 eyes staring at her. _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play. And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it off. Shake it off._

"RILEY!" The brunette turned around and dropped the spatula on the floor, immediately following it to hide herself and her embarrasment. "We came for breakfast."

She cleared her throat. "Um, can you just clarify who 'we' is? Just to be sure if I need to die from mortification or not." She heard the door close. Mortification? Was that a word?

"Oh sure honey. Me, your best friend. Zay and-" Maya gestured towards Lucas.

"Me. Good morning gorgeous." His voice always sounded so sexy in the mornings.

"I'm going to die now. See y'all later." He smiled at her draw when she said y'all. "Hey, can somebody, anybody get me my robe?"

"I will." The green eyed man walked past her on the kitchen floor, he couldn't see her because she was hiding behind the island, but it didn't stop him from trying and entered her bedroom. He instantly had flashbacks of the last time he was in here. Lucas glanced at her bed and saw his letterman, he'd definitely bring that up later.

"LUCAS!" Riley screamed. "I NEED MY ROBE!" He chuckled lightly and ran back to the kitchen passing her, the robe. "Okay, so let's all just agree to not mention my impromptu concert I just put on. Deal?" Maya moved her head from left to right.

"No, I don't think I can let you live that down, ever!" Her brown eyes rolled.

"Give me my key!"

"No. Give me breakfast."

"No." The girls glared at each other.

"We come in peace Riles." Zay stepped in front of her blonde best friend. "Maya informed us that you make the best peanut butter pancakes, and apparently you cook every Sunday." She glanced at all 3 of them and they started to pout.

"Fine, under one condition. This never gets brought up again. I don't know what you saw, or how much you saw, but i'm going to apologize." Riley giggled and continued to stir the batter. "Shoot, peaches. I'm out of peanut butter. I can make cinnamon pancakes."

"Nope. It has to be peanut butter."

"Well then picky pants run down stairs and steal some from mi madres store." The blue eyed girl glanced at her and after giving a good eye roll she drug Zay with her downstairs. Lucas stood beside Riley and he had that sexy smirk he seemed to always have these days.

"Riles, you didn't run out of peanut butter. There's some right here." He reached up and snagged the jar. The brunette smirked, she knew there was peanut butter.

"Oh, I must not have seen it. I'm not as tall as you are." The brown eyed girl hopped onto the kitchen counter and grabbed his shirt. She pressed his lips against his and his fingers were in her hair. Fireworks went off, as usual and her heart only sped up when they pulled apart, making her want more. His gorgeous smile made her return the gesture.

"What was that for?"

Riley snickered. "It was kind of a thank you for last night. I had a lot of fun just talking with you." He stared at her lips, causing her to grin. "You can kiss me again." Riley had no idea what she was doing, but when they touched lips, all of her thoughts went out the window. It didn't make sense, she was afraid to be with him but she loved being around him, and kissing him, and talking to him. The brunette learned that the universe may not always play fair, but it had a wonderful sense of humor. Her body started to tingle when she heard heels on the other side of the door, and promptly nudged Lucas away. "Hey peaches, look what Lucas found." The blondes shoulders dropped and she tossed the peanut butter jar. "Zay, why is she so cranky?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Riley giggled and hopped off the counter, giving Lucas one final glance before he left her in the kitchen.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The brunette was cleaning dishes and her phone rang. Another unkown number.

Hello?  
 _Hey Riley.  
_ Um, hi. Who is this?  
 _Charles.  
_ Oh, Charles. I'm sorry, I must've forgotten to save your number.  
Lucas glanced at the conversation from the couches and sauntered into the kitchen. _No problem. I just wanted to see what you were doing today?  
_ Um, can you hold on for one second.  
 _Of course._

"Maya, we're going shopping today for the trip coming up right?" The blonde looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay awesome." Her palms began to sweat, having Charles on one end of the phone and Lucas right beside her was a little nerve wracking. Riley took a deep breath and took the phone off of mute.  
Charles? Are you there?  
 _Yes m'am. I wouldn't hang up.  
_ Sorry about that, my friend- Anyways, today is no good for me actually. I'm going shopping for an upcoming trip.  
 _What about this Friday?  
_ I actually leave on Friday and am gone for a week. How about I call you when I get back?  
 _Okay. Don't leave me hanging though, i'd love to see you again.  
_ I'd never. Okay, bye.

She hung up the phone and bolted out of the kitchen leaving Lucas standing alone. This situation took a turn from Fineville to Craptown. Of course he'd call, did he have like an alarm that went off everytime she was around Lucas? Her face landed in a pillow and she started yelling at herself, she didn't hear the knock on her door but smelt his cologne when he entered and shut it behind him. "Hi." She mumbled.

"You okay?" Wait? He asked if she was okay?

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He chuckled and looked at the ground.

"Difficult waters to navigate especially since you've never tried to juggle two guys at once." She glared at him taking that as an insult.

"Excuse me? Juggle two guys at once? That's what you think i'm doing?" He put his hands up and tried to back out of his statement.

"No Riley, do not go full female on me."

"Hmm, nope it's too late. Just an FYI, Maya and I didn't have plans to go shopping. Bet you didn't know that."

"No, I did know that."

"I'm not trying to juggle two guys at once. I can hardly juggle myself let alone someone else."

"Riley, I didn't mean it like that. It came out wrong." The brunette bit her cheek and was lost in a daydream. "I meant you've never had 2 guys come out and want to be with you at the same time, and you've never been torn like this." He reached for her hands and kissed them gently.

"You should probably leave before they suspect something." She went full female and was still bothered by what he said. Lucas kissed her cheek and left her alone. Riley touched up her bun and put on some winged eyeliner and mascara. "Simple, and chic." She put on her white button up and rolled the sleeves, slid on her jean shorts and brown woven belt with matching gladiator flats. Riley grabbed her sunglasses and trudged out to the living room. "Maya you coming?" Lucas stood up.

"Zay, Maya give us a minute would you. We'll meet you downstairs at Topanga's." They didn't hesitate and left hand in hand to go downstairs, while the old flames stared at each other.

"What do you want Lucas?" He held a vacant expression while he walked towards her. "I'm so sorry-" He clutched her face and kissed her with the same hunger from when they made love a few nights ago. Riley took a few steps backward and found herself against the door and her arms around his neck. She felt like her body had a pulse and she tingled, everywhere. Lucas leaned back and gazed upon her. "What was that for?"

"Go on another date with Charles. If he can make you feel that way when he kisses you i'll leave you alone. No strings attached."

"What? That makes no sense. I'm not going to do that."

"You're right it makes zero sense. None, and it's almost crazy, because I believe so strongly on the fact that we are meant to be, i'm betting on losing the one person I can't live with out." Riley licked her lips and tried to stop herself from blinking. "When we kiss things become hazy, and I am in my own personal heaven. My whole body tingles and it multiplies when your arms wrap around me." He kissed her again. "If you kiss Charles and don't feel that way then you'll know we need to be together. Because i've felt that way since the first time you kissed me." Riley looked skeptical, and of course she started to think this through. "This isn't logic Riley, quit using your brain. This is unquestionable love. Sense and sensibility, you need both in a relationship. Do you recall that?"

"Hold on." Riley pulled her phone out and texted Maya.

-Fighting with Lucas. We'll meet up later.

The brunette stood in front of him for a few moments, out of nowhere she uncontrollably jumped into his arms kissing him, grabbing his hair, and wrapped her long legs around his toned body. "Riley, I lov-"

"Shh." Her finger hit his lip as she stared into his gorgeous green eyes. "Just kiss me, just kiss me and make love to me." Her heart skipped a beat.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley laid on his chest and played with his fingers. "I love you Riley." She smiled. "Please go on a date with this guy before the trip." She sat up and covered herself with the brown sheets. Why was he doing this? Why was he forcing her to go on a date with someone else if he loved her?

"You were being serious?"

"Yes, I was. I've always felt that way when we kissed, since our first kiss on the subway. So you'll know when you kiss him. This decision, between me and any other guy in the world who is interested in you, needs to be made purely on feelings, none of that head crap you like." She laughed. Riley didn't want to admit that there wasn't any other guy that remotely interested her as much as Lucas.

"I can't do that to you."

"It will kill me, that's true but it could also make me the happiest man on earth. After you kiss him and realize he isn't the one for you, you could acknowledge the fact that we are perfect for each other, and we're going to get married, and have babies and be together for the rest of our crazy, beautiful lives." She smirked. "That kiss will answer any questions you may have. You've always used sense and now is the time for some sensibility."

"I think you have enough of that for the both of us." They heard a knock at the door. "Do you mind getting that? It doesn't take you as long to get dressed. But, make sure you put a shirt on." She giggled, but she felt like his body was for her eyes only.

"Sure." He hastily got dressed and kissed her cheek. "Coming!" The door swung open and none other than Charlie Gardner was standing at the front door. "Charlie, how are ya'?" They shook hands.

"Lucas. What're you doing here?" He grinned and his fists landed in the pockets of his signature hoodie.

"I could ask you the same question. And I will, what are you doing here?"

"I came to take Riley to lunch." Lucas looked in the hallway and back at him.

"She's a little busy right now, I can tell her to call you though." He wasn't planning on telling Riley to call Charlie Gardner. The brunette stumbled out of her room and finished buttoning her shirt so it didn't look like she just had sex.

"So you two? You're together?"

"I don't think that's really any of your business Charlie." Riley furrowed her brows trying to decipher the conversation. The only reason he didn't outright answer him, was because he knew they would be, someday.

"It was when you broke up with her." Lucas' eyes turned to a glare. "When she went into a depression I was there to console her, not you!" His words were filled with venom. "Where have you been? Off in Texas banging any girl you could get your hands on?" Lucas' biceps tightened when he picked Charlie up by his hoodie and put him against a wall.

"LUCAS! STOP!" Riley ran into the living room and stepped in between them. "Come on, we aren't back in high school. Let's grow up a little, shall we?" She couldn't leave these two alone for a minute. Every time it seemed to end up like this. Riley turned to face him. "Charlie I think you should go."

"Riley-"

"No, I heard what you said. Please leave." Charlie turned on his heels and reluctantly left. The brunette closed the door and dead bolted it shut. "Hello Texas Lucas." He stomped to her fridge and chugged a beer. "Hey, easy." Her gentle hands touched his forearm, slowly taking the beer away. As he continued to look into her eyes, his glare turned to a soft expression, and his red eyes faded back to green. "You good?"

"After all these years, he knows how to get under my skin." She scoffed.

"You aren't hard to figure out." Riley took a drink and glanced at him. "After all these years who have you continued to care about?" She pointed to herself and he smiled.

"I care about you."

"I know, you tell me you love me several times a day." Lucas wanted her to go on this date as soon as possible, he wanted to call Riley, his.

"Can you set up that date before we go?" She glanced at him. "I don't mind being your booty call and even if you choose Charles i'll still be a phone call away but, I want to call you my girlfriend."

"I already told him not this week. When I get back, the day I get back if you want. And, during the trip we're going to have to act like friends, not friends with benefits. If anyone gets a whiff of what's going on here, we'll be screwed." She took another drink then passed the beer to him. "Charles and I have been on one date, I doubt i'd feel the same spark we have on the second date."

"Like I said, I felt it. I'll wait on you till you're ready, but I can't stand it, hearing you plan dates with that guy. Ugh." She grinned while the green eyed man caressed her cheek. "There are certain moments you're going to remember for the rest of your life, and that was one of them. I'm sure you recall me telling you that."

Maybe Lucas was right. Maybe why we feel what we feel isn't logical. Riley had relied on that her whole life, her sense put them in a terrible position in the past. Clearly, she loved him, well it was clear to her. Which posed an interesting question, when people in love break up where does that love go? Will they always be in love? Is that why she felt that way about him, was it because they were always going to be in love? No, Riley was falling in love with him all over again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	8. Chapter 8-Breakdown

**Chapter 8**

"I hate you for making me do this." Riley giggled at her friend who awkwardly moved her body.

"Oh Maya, lighten up. It's a free dance class, and I didn't want to lift weights today." Her blonde bestfriend still wasn't convinced. "Okay, look," She inched closer to whisper, "the dance is from Burlesque, and if you really wanted to impress Zay-"

"Oh my goodness stop. When you dance for a guy, i'll do it too. But, since that'll never happen, I don't have a thing to worry about." The girls giggled, when Maya's phone rang.

Hello Mr. Babineaux  
 _What are you up to?  
_ Taking a dance class at the gym with Riley. Rescue me?  
 _Oh I can be there in like an hour.  
_ That's when the class ends. I hate you.  
 _No you don't. I'll see you in an hour, i'll pick you up. We have dinner with Smackle and Farkle tonight.  
_ Yeah, I remember. Later hater.

"Where is she?" Lucas was sitting on the barstool, relaxing after a busy Wednesday at the clinic he was working at.

"Some dance class. I don't know. I told her i'd pick her up, well obviously you heard that." The green eyed man went to speak again when a hand was in his face. "Yes, Riley is with her." He opened his mouth again, "because Lucas I know that's the only reason you asked."

"May I speak?"

"If you're going to ask if you can come with me, then I will say absolutely. You two need to get together already." He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Hopefully soon. She's still afraid of being with me."

"Yeah, I know. Maya tells all."

"Of course she does." Lucas grinned, he wouldn't really classify her as a 'gossip' but, he knew where to go if he had any questions about Riley. "What are y'all doing with Farkle and Smackle?"

"Just dinner. I don't know, Smackle and Maya set it up." The vet found it slightly suspicious, that all of their friends getting together before they went on the trip. Especially since Riley and Lucas weren't going. "I know what you're thinking Luke, but I swear it's just dinner. No scheming, I didn't even know about it until yesterday."

He studied his best friend, he wasn't lying. Zay was genuine when he said it was just dinner. Or it was as far as he knew. "Alright, I believe you." Lucas checked his watch. "I'm gonna go change and we'll head out." The green eyed man hurried into his room.

"I just got off the phone 10 minutes ago! Lucas!" Zay shook his head and scrolled through his phone some more.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"SNAP, SNAP, SNAP. 6 7 8." _Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest, it's a life, it's a style, it's a need. It's burlesque._

"POSE E, POSE X, S. WALK! DROP LOVE, UP SEX." Riley was having a lot of fun, even though she felt extremely awkward and goofy. Maya however, looked hot, but her facial expression said otherwise. "LEG DRAG!"

The brunette was trying to remember all the moves, and it occured to her, she was getting a great workout. "PUNCH ARM 1 UP 2 CIRCLE ARMS 3 4 HIP 8."

 _I tease 'em till they're on the edge. They screamin' more for more and more they beg.  
I know it's me they come to see, my pleasure brings them to their knees.  
Fasten up can you imagine what, would happen if I let you close enough to touch.  
Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave baby that's guaranteed. Why?_

The stereo started to boom from the bass. "CHEST!" Riley contracted her chest in and out and got lost in the moment. The last boom of the stereo the brunette dropped to her knees and whipped her hair. "I liked that!" The teacher made her smile.

"Riley Matthews, you bad girl." Maya joked.

"Oh, stop it. You're gonna make me blush. I really like this dance though. It makes me feel like i'm in a music video. You looked pretty great doing it too." She nudged her best friend. "If it didn't cost money, i'd go to dance classes more often." The brunette flipped a bead of sweat off of her brow.

"No kidding. I'd work out all the time if it was this fun." Riley grinned, thinking about the dance. She felt sexy doing it, and more confident. The nurse kind of wished Lucas was there to watch her, but quickly snapped out of her sexual daydream whenever the teacher started to talk.

"Practice for a few more minutes, then we'll have a little competition."

"Oo, a competition." The blonde laughed, and Riley noticed how happy she was. Her smile was so genuine, and she wasn't afraid to smile and be sexy, and goofy. The brown eyed girl knew she had to thank Zay.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas and Zay scurried into the gym and approached the front desk. He really wanted to see Riley, it'd been a few days, she'd been so caught up with work and fell asleep instantly when she was home. "Hey, our friends are in the dance class, where-"

"Up the stairs and on your right there is a 'watch room', it's where parents wait for their kids when they're in a dance class. You can hang out in there." Zay raised his brow, the receptionist had some attitude.

"Thanks." The men jogged up the stairs and after a few minutes and help from another employee they sat down in the uncomfortable chairs of the 'watch room'. "Do you think they notice us?"

"Ah, I doubt it or Maya would get that huge grin she normally does when she sees you." Zay looked towards the ground, trying to hide his smirk. "Are you two official?" He hoped he'd say yes, maybe Riley needed to see her best friend with someone and she'd become more comfortable to be with him. He was putting his hope into anything.

"I don't know actually, i'm not talking to anyone else, and if she is seeing anyone else, then she'd be incredibly sneaky. Maya's over all the time and we talk all the time, so I don't think she is."

"Talk to her man, speaking from experience, when you care for someone, even if you spend all your time with her, it's different when it's official. You can call her yours and introduce her as 'my girlfriend'." He stared at Riley who was smiling, and clearly having a good time. He was going to continue speaking when the intercom above them blared a screech from the instructor.

"Positions, and we'll start the competition before we go. If I tap you on the shoulder, you're out." He watched the love of his life smirk, and raise her eyebrows. "Ready? Once the music starts over, keep going. Until I say to stop."

 _E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
Love, sex, ladies no regrets  
E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
Love, sex, ladies no regrets._

"Look at your girl Luke!" He grinned, and tried to hide his blush. Clearly she felt sexy, she had her bedroom eyes on.

 _All ladies coming to flaunt it.  
Boys throw it up if you want it.  
Can you feel me, can you feel it?  
It's burlesque. _Riley dropped to the ground , sliding across the floor, whipping her hair around and he bit his lip.

 _I tease 'em til they're on the edge.  
Screamin' more for more and more they get.  
I know it's me they come to see.  
My pleasure brings them to their knees._

"Maya looks great too." Lucas hadn't even so much glanced at Maya. He wanted Riley, bad. Other woman slowly started coming off the floor, they had done the dance twice through now and the blonde started to breathe heavy. Maya looked amazing, but she never did cardio which made her breathy. Riley however, still was so sexy with every movement, she didn't even seem tired. The instructor stopped the music, the girls stopped and took a breath, the brunette quickly stripped her workout shirt off and tossed it behind her.

"What's your name?"

"Riley." Her abs tightened and she adjusted her spandex shorts. The sweat was glistening off her body and Lucas knew he had to get her alone. Thank the Lord Zay and Maya had plans.

"Well, Riley congratulations. You won the competition, you get another free session." The brunette lit up and hugged Maya who was just as ecstatic for her. "Class dismissed. Good job ladies."

"Will you put a shirt on Riles?" She looked up at her best friend and was a little befuddled.

"Why? My shirt is soaked, and so is yours." The brunette took a sip of water and stood up, flexing her abs. "Jealous?" Her blue eyes rolled.

"No, but Lucas is here." Riley's brown eyes widened and she didn't move. "Turn around."

"I don't want to. How long have they been here?" Her flushed cheeks turned even redder from embarrassment. Why was she so flustered? Just a little while ago she was wanting Lucas there.

"Since the competition started. I didn't tell you for obvious reasons." The dance room door opened again and claps were thundering throughout the room.

"Looking good ladies." Zay sauntered to Maya and kissed her, they began talking in their own little world. Riley picked her bag up and put it on her shoulder when she felt a pair of strong hands wrap around her waist.

"I need to get you home. Now." His whisper and tone made her body throb, but once she realized they were in public she pulled away from him. Her breathing was heavy and she stared at him.

"Zay, Maya what are y'all doing tonight?" Lucas tried to nonchalantly walk towards her, but the brunette continued to keep her distance.

"Having dinner with Farkle and Smackle. Couples only." The blonde winked at her best friend and clutched Zay's hand. "Wait, then that means we can't go honey. You haven't made it official." His eyes shut tightly and he had a crooked grin. Once everyone quit laughing he caressed Maya's cheek.

"You're mine." Lucas looked towards the ground, hoping and wishing that he'd be able to tell Riley that again. His green eyes traced her body, even standing there covered in sweat she was perfect, in every way. "We're gonna head out y'all. See ya' later." Zay expressed.

"Bye peaches." She locked eyes with Lucas and flexed her abs. "So, where are we headed?" He didn't say anything, after a few steps his fingers touched her soft cheeks and pecked her lips. How did a simple peck make her entire body tingle? A peck from Lucas contained just as much passion as one of their make out sessions. A pair of eyes were peering through the window and saw the whole thing. Riley dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck, continuing to enjoy his embrace.

"Zay! We have to get to dinner now." The blonde grasped his hand and rushed him outside.

"Lucas was right, this was a dinner to hatch a plan wasn't it?" She raised her brow and had a wry smile on her lips. "I'm down, even though Lucas specifically asked me not to." They both laughed and hurried to dinner.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"They kissed?" Farkle looked intrigued. "Well, it's about freaking time!"

"Knowing Riley, that won't persuade her. They've probably kissed several times, she just didn't tell me." Everyone tilted their heads. "If she had we would've had this dinner a lot sooner. But, we have to get them back together, they both wanna be, she's just terrified."

"Yeah, I remember many a girls night watching Sex and the City, and Riley claiming she hated love and men." Smackle inunciated, which made the blonde giggle.

"This is great and all but, how are we going to get them back together?" Zay took a drink of his Coors and set it back down.

"We're gonna be up in a cabin in the mountains." Zay cleared his throat.

"Well, I wouldn't say cabin. I'd say more like a house, it isn't as romantic."

"Are there any ajoining rooms or anything similar?" Maya bit her lip.

"There's a room where there are two twin beds, but that's the closest to what you're asking for. Plus Lucas couldn't fit in a twin bed." Smackle smiled widely and pushed up her glasses.

"Exactly." Her hand landed on Farkle's lap. "He'd have to find someway to make his twin bed bigger." The friends chuckled. "And the couch could be preoccupied."

"Wouldn't that be extremely obvious? Besides, Lucas would sleep on the floor to make her feel comfortable." Zay pointed out.

"Zay's right, huckleberry is polite. But, honey you did tell me about sunset snow mobiles. What if we decided not to go, because we were too tired?" Maya smirked, loving their plan. "We need to show Riley what they have. Bring them back to their middle and high school days. Oh wait, the master bedroom is pretty romantic. I'd be okay with giving that up."

Zay was only slightly disappointed. "Fine, take it all away."

"This'll be great." Farkle clapped his hands. "Let's make a deal to try and leave them alone as much as possible, if the opportunity arises find a way to sneak out." Everyone nodded their heads. "But, let's not be extremely obvious." He coughed. "MAYA! Excuse me, I had a frog in my throat."

"Excuse you, I won't be the one that makes things obvious." She rolled her head and glanced at Zay. He raised his hand like he was going to argue but stopped.

"No, she's right, it'll be me."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley trembled as they climaxed together and slowly rolled off of him. "Oh my God. How is every time better than the last?" Lucas sat up and kissed her lips. Both of them were still breathing heavy and she giggled when he pecked her nose and cheek.

"Because we love each other. Whether you want to admit it or not." She did, slowly but surely she was becoming more comfortable with the idea of being with him. The brunette thought about the request he made on Sunday and rolled onto his chest, where his strong arm draped across her naked, sweaty body. She came to the conclusion that he was right about feeling, love didn't make sense. So one of her strongest assets was completely useless in this situation. He exhaled and stared at the ceiling. "Be with me Riley."

"I am, i'm right here." His light laugh was so sexy.

"I mean, be mine. Be my girlfriend, hell marry me!" She sat up and her jaw dropped. At first she just knew he was kidding but after looking into his eyes he said with great confidence, "Marry me Riley."

"You're proposing when we aren't together, and while i'm naked?" She stood up and put on his t-shirt, while he put on his jeans.

"You're right, it's dumb. Get dressed real quick." Riley punched his arm and sat in his lap.

"I'm not going to marry you." He bit the inside of his cheek. "Come on, this isn't how you want this to happen."

"I don't care how it happens, I only care that it does happen." Lucas swallowed the frog in his throat. "I want to take you on dates and I want to tell people you're my girlfriend or fiancee." She stood up and paced her bedroom, mentally freaking out and feeling like she was having a panic attack.

"Riley, you okay?"

"We've been back in eachother's lives for 3 weeks and I feel like i've made some tremendous strides with the idea of being in a relationship with you." She closed her eyes and remembered falling to the ground on the roof and crying. "I can't get that night out of my head though." His eyes drooped and he looked towards the cherry wood. "I fell asleep on the roof, crying and hoping to God you'd come back." Her eyes filled with tears and her heart sped up, causing her breathing to become even more unsteady. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I clutched onto that necklace for dear life, L for Lucas, I kept saying. I might as well have taken a bullet to the heart, I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what I did wrong, I knew you were going to Texas and I was okay with that. I was willing to do long distance because when I was 18, I knew we could handle it, and you were worth it." Her voice began to rise as the tears streamed down her face. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, and tell her everything would be alright, but she hadn't let go like this. Lucas thought maybe she needed to do this, to move on and be with him. "Lucas, I actually ached in places I never knew existed, I felt as small as humanely possible. I spent every night for a year going over every single detail of our relationship, trying to figure out where I went wrong, thinking I made a mistake. I prayed for years that you'd show up one day on my doorstep and i'd fall into your arms and we'd pretend like nothing ever happened." Tears fell from his cheek and Riley wiped her face dry. "I was never mad at you though, I was too in love with you. Even though our relationship ended, I knew how lucky I was to have been with you in that small time frame of your life. The emotions that i've had the past 5 years absolutely terrify me and I can't-" Lucas stood up, not being able to take it anymore and held her tight as she sobbed in his arms. He shushed her, stroking her hair and kissing her head while she sobbed in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Riley. I'm so sorry I did that to you." She felt tear drops fall on the top of her head. "I never, ever meant to hurt you. I love you so much and that was the biggest mistake i've ever made, and will ever make in my life." He took out his wallet and pulled out a tattered red playing card. She smiled knowing exactly where it was from. "Our 3rd Valentine's day together, you made me 50 reasons why I love you and you wrote them on these playing cards." He read what it said and smiled. "I read this every day, for the past 5 years, I haven't stopped carrying it around." Lucas chuckled. "You gave me 50 reasons, but there was an extra card you added in." He flipped the card around and showed it to her, _I will always love you._ Riley's chin trembled and she dropped her head. "I know that I hurt you, and put you in an indescribable amount of unnecessary pain." She clutched her head trying to prohibit the memories from breaking through, something she did a lot the first year after their break up. Lucas tried to raise her chin. "I won't ever hurt you, or leave you-"

"Please stop." She squatted to the ground and started to sob, still covering her ears.

"Riley, I love you. Please just list-"

"STOP!" Her knees collapsed and her hands caught herself from falling over. She felt like she was reliving her freshman year of college. Falling to the floor, yelling stop hoping the memories would listen and eventually fade. Lucas was kneeling right beside her, tears still streaming. "Maybe you should go." The words 'I can't do this, I can't do long distance' flew around in her mind and the kiss that he gave her before he left her alone on the roof, was felt upon her lips.

He tried to adjust his head to look into her eyes. Knowing if she got a glimpse of his green ones she might be okay. "Please don't push me away."

"I just need some time Lucas, not a proposal."

"I can give that to you. I can give you as much time as you need." Riley felt tired all of a sudden and silently crawled into her bed. "I love you Riley." She heard the green eyed man leave the room and shut the door behind him.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up at one o'clock in the morning and looked around her room, feeling extremely thirsty she trudged into the kitchen, running into the wall on her way out. "OW!" The brunette flipped the light on and poured some water.

"Hey beautiful." The brunette almost dropped her glass, while spewing water everywhere.

"Jesus. What are you doing here? I thought you left." Lucas fidgeted with his hands and ended up putting them in his pockets before he spoke.

"I wasn't going to leave you. Especially not when you were that upset." She glanced at the ground while they stood in silence. "Um, I hope you don't mind I stole a blanket from your hall closet."

"I don't mind." Riley wanted to invite him to her bed, so they could both get a good night sleep. "Do you need a pillow?"

"That'd be great." The nurse set her water down and the green eyed man followed her into the bedroom, silently passing him a pillow. "Thank you. How're you feeling?" The brunette itched her head.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't you dare apologize. I deserved that, I needed to know how you truly felt. No matter how much it hurt to hear you feeling that way, and knowing I caused it." He swallowed hard and stared into her eyes. "Riley, I don't want to hurt you anymore. If you want me to leave I will. I'm hoping you won't tell me to, but i'll understand." Her lips seperated and stared at him with wider eyes.

"This is so confusing. We love eachother, but we can't be together. How the hell does that work?" He chuckled lightly and her heart smiled. She finally admitted that she loved him. Of course, it wasn't an outright 'I love you', but that didn't bother him.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" She didn't answer, he slowly responded with his head and went to leave, feeling heart broken, defeated. He came to the understanding that if the immediate answer wasn't no, then he probably shouldn't be there.

"Not tonight." A light smile approached Lucas' lips as he spun around. "Don't leave me alone, especially not tonight." She crawled into bed and lifted her comforter for him to lay down next to her, the green eyed man happily accepted the invitation. She laid on his chest, and visibly relaxed. She let out a sigh, threw her leg over his and dropped her shoulders. Why did love have to be so damn hard? Riley easily came to the conclusion that there are 2 different aspects when it came to being in love. The first was the sex all the time, midday naps, laughing at stupid jokes, the seperation anxiety, and the late night talks. The second and the most painful stage was when life steps in. The tears, sadness, and the worst parts of both people coming out. But, if you can make it through both stages and you still want to be with that person, that's how you know you're in love.

"I love you Riley."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	9. Chapter 9-Thorns

**Chapter 9**

Riley tried to pull her eyes open, she was still so extremely tired, it was almost like her eyelids were sticking together. She rolled over and felt a warm body, and muscular abs, the brunette almost forgot that he was there. What does this mean now? Was he going to leave her alone like he asked her last night? Were they still on this unexplainable roller coaster of emotions? Were they friends with benefits? At this point she was pretty certain, she just wanted an answer, no matter what it was instead of constantly questioning what was happening. "Lucas?" The brown eyed girl sat up slightly and caressed his cheek, the only way he would wake up, well the only way he used to wake up. "Hey, don't you have to be at work?" He did his usual routine of stretching, and breathing deeply before she got to see those emerald eyes. "Hey wake up."

"Hey beautiful." His gorgeous green eyes finally graced the light of day and she smiled at the sight of them.

"Hey, don't you need to get to work?" Lucas rapidly pulled her down onto his chest and squeezed her tight.

"Nope, I took the day off to pack. You have the day off too, don't you." The brunette didn't answer. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Somehow a playful smile approached her lips.

"I'm not mad at you, I never was. I'm just confused as to what all of this," She gestured to each other, "is. Do you know?" The veterinarian knew all, he always did, somehow. The brown eyed girl was hoping, wishing and praying that he would just tell her what to do. For the first time in her life, that's what she wanted, to be told what to do and what was happening.

"Well, to put it simply; we are exes, we're friends, we're in love with each other, but we can't be together, yet, emphasis on the word yet, who love sleeping together. Let's not overthink it."

"Not overthink it? Put it simply? None of that was simple and I am definitely over thinking it." He chuckled and she slowly rose to look at him. "Do you think this is just too complicated, would you just rather start off on a clean board with someone new."

"No, worse comes to worse, i'll erase the bad memories off of our board." Lucas was lightly scratching her arm and smiling at her, he was so calm, which helped considering if he wasn't, then she'd be in a deathcon 3 situation.

"How would you do that?"

"Replace them with amazing ones."

"Memories will come and go, and fade with time." He cocked his head to the side. "That's what my therapist said." His smile slowly disappeared, and glanced at her hand to take it in his. "Lucas, I don't think you realize, i'm not the same person I once was. I know it sounds pathetic me going to see a therapist, and being labeled depressed and I don't know, it very well could be but, the fact of the matter is, I was depressed, and I did see a therapist. The old Riley would never have had to do that, that's who you're in love with, is the old Riley, i'm a figment of what she once was."

"No, you aren't, and no i'm not. You're still the same Riley, with a lot more life experience. The old Riley would turn on Taylor Swift and dance around the kitchen, with the spatula as her microphone, and stay up with me for hours just to talk. The new Riley, would wear that outfit you wore the first time I saw you, and have a friend with benefits, not to mention win a sexy dance competition. I love the old Riley, a lot, I always will. That girl was my first love and luckily I still have some of her, but I also get this new; strong, confident, sexy woman. I am in love with you, all of you, new and old Riley and these past few weeks have been the best time of my life, well of the last 5 years at least." She didn't say anything. "I am just as confused as you are, you probably more so because you're so in your head but, whatever this is, I don't want it to end." The brunette leaned over and kissed his cheek then rolled out of bed.

"You and your damn words, can talk yourself into or out of anything." He chuckled and scurried into the bathroom. Riley began to brush her teeth and she hopped onto the counter. Lucas splashed some cold water onto his face. He glanced at her while drying off his face and leaned against the counter.

"Riley, please don't give up on us. Not yet, I know you've thought about it but, I have a lot to offer you." She spit in the sink and rinsed her toothbrush.

"Let's not talk about that, at least not right now. I'm sick of feelings and emotions and things that I can't figure out with my noggin." She shed her clothes and turned on the water.

"Last thing, old Riley wouldn't do that."

"What?'

"Get undressed and just stand there while i'm here. I mean when we lost our virginities all the lights had to be off, so I couldn't see you." She giggled and crossed her arms. "Have you been with anyone else besides me?" He questioned, the shower door opened and she stepped inside.

"You first." Riley didn't have anything to hide, but making him sweat wasn't a bad thing.

He stepped into the shower and pulled her close. "No." Lucas kissed her from her jaw line down to her shoulder. "Your turn." He mumbled.

"If I said yes?" He let out a breathy laugh and smiled.

"Then, you'd be lying." He bent down slightly and sucked on her erect nipple. Her eyes were closed while she bit her lip. Lucas stood back up and stared into her eyes. "But, for fun let's say you did. Was he as good as me?" His fingers slid down her body, forming goosebumps, and before she knew it his fingers were inside of her, while his tongue played.

"OH my God, Luc-" She tried to grab hold of something, anything with no luck. "Please-"

He raised his head continuing to work magic and smiled, knowing what she was going to say. "No, not yet. You relax and enjoy this." Did he realize what he said made him even more desirable? Riley adjusted the shower head and slid down the wall. After 6 minutes of him trying to hold her writhing body down she uttered again.

"Please fuck me."

"I don't have a condom. We used all 3 yesterday." She bit her lip for a second.

"I don't care." His jaw opened slightly. "Just, pull out." He seemed rather skeptical.

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you." Lucas pinned her arms above her, thanking God this was a huge shower and thrust inside of her. Riley's back arched to kiss him. She got on top and rocked back and forth, trembling with every movement. He was losing it and fast, he'd never had sex without a condom and it felt so good, it didn't help that she looked so incredibly sexy. She'd grab her hair and moan his name. He hastily lifted her off, when he knew he couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't last as long without one." She smiled and continued to catch her breath, trying to see the clock in her bathroom.

"That was 15 minutes, without a condom. I think that earns you a date with me." Lucas looked at her with wide eyes, hope exuding from them. She realized that the invitation was a little unorthodox, but Riley agreed not to over think anything.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." She didn't have all the answers, she had no idea what was going to happen after that or with Charles. Riley did know though, whatever was happening between her and Lucas was right. "Tonight, 7 o'clock." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, filled with love and passion, fireworks and everything became hazy.

"I'd love to."

"I can't say what will happen after that but um, I just want to spend a little more time with you, just you. And, once we leave for the trip, we probably won't get a whole lot of that." He kissed her again, making her toes curl.

Maya let herself into Riley's apartment and began searching for her friend. She entered her bedroom and saw a pair of mens jeans and immediately covered her mouth out of shock. "Riley Matthews, you bad girl." The blonde heard the shower running and stood outside the entryway of the bathroom to see if she could hear anything. Praying, and wishing whoever he was, they weren't having sex.

"I'll take anything I can get. This isn't like a friend date, right?" Her blue eyes widened and a huge smile, bearing all of her teeth approached her face. She punched the air and realized, if she was going to listen she had to calm down.

"No, this is a genuine, start over, fresh slate date." Riley stood up and grabbed the body wash. "Do yourself proud Mr. Friar." She bit her lip, remembering their over the top extravagant dates in high school, and felt like she needed to clarify something. Especially since she could see the gears working in his head. "Keep it simple." He glanced at her. "I don't need extravagance, I just need-" She was going to say 'you', why couldn't she? It wasn't like he didn't know she loved him.

"You need what?" Lucas raised himself up and stood under the water. The beads dripping down his unbelievable body.

"I don't need extravagance, I need you Lucas." Lucas' heart sped up and skipped a beat, his lips crashed onto hers again. It was true, in some weird twisted way, she was always going to need him, to feel whole and complete, and happy. Maya slowly crept out of her room, she had to make a phone call.

"I love you Riley. So much, you have no idea."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _You're lying.  
_ Nope, no I am not. I swear, I heard him, it was Lucas.  
 _So, are they back together?  
_ I don't think so. They're going on a date tonight, but that doesn't mean that they're back together.  
 _I can't wait to tell him.  
_ You will not Isaiah! Don't tell him anything, they're working things out on their own and we are just going to give them little nudges in Utah.  
 _But Maya-  
_ No! If I couldn't jump out and yell surprise at them, then you can't tell Lucas we know.  
 _I'm angry.  
_ You can be angry. Take it out on me later.  
Zay laughed on the other end. _Well where are you now? Wanna come over?  
_ Around. Ugh, we are getting off subject. Please, for me, just at least wait till after the trip to tell him.  
 _They are so weird, isn't she still seeing that Charles guy?  
_ Well, she- I think so. Riley postponed a date, maybe she's just keeping her options open. If things go down the crapper with Lucas she'll have a backup.  
 _Or vis versa.  
_ Trust me, Lucas would never be a back up. Not for her.  
 _Get your butt over here.  
_ I have to pack.  
 _I'll be fast, promise.  
_ No you won't.  
 _You're right, I won't. Just, get over here._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You have so many clothes. Don't you wear scrubs most days?"

"I like my money where I can see it, hanging in my closet." She giggled, loving that quote.

Riley had several outfits laying across the bed, with matching shoes and accessories. Is it cold in Utah in the summer? They'd be in the mountains, but like it's summer. "Hey babe, is it cold there?" Lucas poked his head out of the bathroom with an adorable smile.

"You called me babe."

"Oh, sorry. Lucas, is it cold there?" His green eyes seemed disappointed, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her.

"In the mountains? Yes beautiful girl, it's a little chilly there." His chin landed on her shoulder as she folded her clothes. "Just wear those sexy oversized sweaters you used to wear." The brunette chuckled. "Or my letterman." Of course he knew, Lucas knows all. Play it off, play it cool.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You don't? Hm, interesting." Lucas raised himself up and meandered to what he claims as 'his' side of the bed. "I distanctly remember seeing my letterman laying on my side of the bed recently."

"I believe you're mistaken. And, that's not your side of the bed. This bed is mine."

"Mhm, is that why you always sleep on the right side?" Riley dropped her head, recalling a specific memory. She had just gotten a queen sized bed for her 18th birthday and Lucas was helping put it together. After her parents left them alone, he told her to sleep on the side furthest away from the door. 'The man should be closest to the door in case someone tries to come in. They'll be there to protect you, stop any sort of weapon from getting to their woman'. "Why do you sleep on that side then?"

"Fine, your letterman was there. But, it's still my bed." He stood there looking all smug. "You couldn't wait to bring that up, could you?"

"Nope, now moment of truth. Why was it there?"

"I'm kicking you out." He started laughing. "Come on, out you go." She placed her hands on his muscular back and started pushing, sliding him across the hardwood.

"Oh stop it, i'm not going anywhere." He spun around and grabbed her. "You don't want me to leave."

"You're so full of it. Careful, or i'll find someone else to go on a date with tonight." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, you have to pack. We all leave tomorrow morning. And, Zay's probably wondering where you are." Riley's eyes widened and she checked the time.

"What's wrong?"

"Maya was supposed to be here. She was going to go through my closet. No, no, no." Riley mumbled.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Was, she _was_ supposed to be here, around the same time we were in the shower."

"No one knocked." Riley dropped her hands that were covering her face. "Not that I heard of."

"Maya doesn't knock. She made a copy of my key. Okay, shut up and let me call her." The brunette rapdily touched a few buttons on her phone and placed it on speaker.

Maya, hey, where are you?  
 _I'm at Zay's. Oh shoot, I was supposed to come over there. I'll be over there soon.  
_ Oh, okay. I wasn't sure if I was still sleeping and you came over.  
 _Riles, you okay? You sound, exasperated._ Lucas caught her attention and exaggerated his breathing to get her to relax.  
Yeah, i'm fine. Just, nervous about this trip.  
 _And, you should be. There are only 3 rooms._ Riley rolled her lips in.  
You and I can share a room.  
 _You're joking. No, me and Zay. Farkle and Smackle. Lucas and-  
_ Me. Did you have something to do with this?  
 _No, I didn't. We can blame Zay's parents for only buying a three bedroom. And, we can blame you for not doing what you really want to do and date him._ A smile crept to Lucas' soft lips.  
You don't know what I want.  
 _I may be blonde, but i'm not blind.  
_ You are something else.  
 _Look, I know you went through a lot after the break up. But, we were all young. Sometimes things need to fall apart for them to be built back up again.  
_ Did you google that?  
 _Not the point. And, i'm sorry that you have to share a room with Lucas. Though you may not be._ Riley widened her eyes. _This could be a great opportunity for you two.  
_ No more conniving peaches, I know this was you.  
 _Whatever you think. What are you doing tonight? Dinner?  
_ Um, I actually have a date.  
 _Charles again?  
_ Be here soon. Love you bye.

"Okay, why are you freaking out? They want us to be together."

"They don't understand, no one will understand what I went through unless the same thing happened to them." She grabbed a handful of hair and relaxed her arm on her head. "It's just, things get complicated when other people get involved. And, let's just be honest this is crazy complicated right now." There was a knock at her front door and she continued to ramble when she went to get it. "I mean, my brain is on overload at all times it seems." Her fingers held the door knob. "I just, if we keep this purely sex, then I won't have to worry about you 'breaking up' with me, it'd be more like okay I found someone else to sleep with, later bye." The door swung open and there was a white box, wrapped in a red ribbon. The nurse lifted it off the ground and took it to the dining room table. Lucas still hadn't said anything, processing what she just said. Why does she still think they're going to break up, he was planning a wedding and she was planning a demise. "There's no card. Did you send these?" The green eyed man drug his feet towards the table and a bundle of long stem roses lightly laid in the box.

"No." His jaw clenched and he walked away. "Nope, I didn't. Must be from Charles."

"No, Charles knows the apartment building, but not my apartment number." She stared at them, she seized a rose in her ivory hands and noticed the thorns. "Charlie. They're from Charlie." A vague memory entered her mind.

"How do you know that?" Lucas tucked his hands back in his pockets.

"Freshman year, I was crying and he came over. I mentioned maybe I needed to change to get you back." Riley sat in the chair and glanced at him. "He told me to put up my thorns, like a rose. They have thorns, only harming those who tried to steal away their blossoms." Lucas wanted to punch something, anything and she could tell. "Come here." He didn't move. "If you want to punch something follow me." They sauntered towards Auggie's old bedroom and it was a small work out area, with a punching bag. Lucas' knuckles were white. "Here's some gloves." The vet ignored the gloves and started jabbing, blow after blow she saw his knuckles scrape across the bag. Riley decided to just let him be, let him get out all of his agressions, it was only 11.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey Tyson, how you feeling?" Lucas stretched his hands out, they had been in a fist for about 30 minutes. He was sweaty, and shirtless but not near as frustrated. Riley pulled the hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls off the counter, that she already had at the ready. "Talk to me." The brunette sat down and grasped his right hand.

"Riley, do you love me?" The cotton ball landed on his knuckles and she wiped gently. His stare was so intense, it didn't matter if it was gentle or not, he wouldn't be phased.

"Is that why you got mad?"

"I just, I need to know. I need to know if I should accept the fact you don't want to be with me and become okay with the idea of only having you sexually." She smirked, continuing to stare at the bloodied hands. Of course she loved him. "I'm serious. I've just assumed this entire time, and even if you say you don't love me, i'll always be a phone call away." She gazed into his eyes and saw a million emotions, fighting their way to the surface. Which would make it first? Anger, jealousy, love? "Do you? If you do then tell me, we don't have to change what we're doing because you aren't ready but, give me something. Anything, any words of encouragement, or gesture at this point would be superb. I just, i'm not ready to stop fighting for you."

"And, I want you to know i'm not asking you to." A small smile approached his amazing lips.

"Then I won't. But, you didn't answer my question. Do you love me?" She bit her cheek, and thought. Was that old saying true? The more you hide your feelings, the more they show and the more you deny your feelings the more they grow. Was that why she felt like she was falling in love with him again? She pushed so hard to hide her love for him, and everyone seemed to already know. "Riley," His hand landed on her rosy cheek. "I love you." She smiled and glanced at the roses laying in the box on the counter. Riley stood up and after putting the lid back on and lightly placing them on the ground she jumped up and down. Crushing the box, crushing the roses and the thorns, to Riley she was crushing Charlie.

"How's that for a gesture?" She licked her lips and stared into his eyes, love had won. The brunette decided to push out one of the people who was there for her, when Lucas wasn't. When he was the cause of all of her hurt and anguish. Their attachment, pull, addiction, whatever the hell it was, was exceptionally resilient.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	10. Chapter 10-Losing

**Chapter 10**

Hello?  
 _Hey peaches. You all packed?  
_ Maya, you just left my house an hour ago and I was already packed.  
 _Oh, yeah. I must've forgot.  
_ What's the real reason you called?  
 _I just wanted to make sure you aren't mad about the sleeping arrangements?  
_ No, not mad. Just glad that I am running away for awhile.  
 _From what?  
_ Oh, just junk. Charles vs. Lucas vs. Charlie. Actually not really the last guy.  
 _Good, because he freaks me out. Randomly popping up and knowing what's going on at all times. It's weird.  
_ I'm actually getting ready for my date, so I will talk to you later?  
 _Don't stay out too late though. Our flight is at like 10 something. I've printed off our boarding passes, just have your license, I did early check in.  
_ I know mom, and I won't. Love you.

Riley stood in her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. "He said casual." The brunette clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth and checked the clock. "10 minutes, come on Riles. Pull yourself together." She'd been on a ton of dates with Lucas, so why now was she so nervous? Her stomach was in knots and she couldn't quit fidgeting. The brunette saw her outfit and all of a sudden waves of relief rushed over her body. The dress was sleeveless, flared, and with a scoop neckline and the red baby doll dress stopped about 2 inches above her knee. After stepping into the dress hastily she slid on a white blazer and her white flats and untucked the L from behind her neck. "Okay Riles, this is a first date. You don't sleep with anyone on the first date, keep it PG. Why are you so nervous? It's Lucas, you are constantly hanging out with him, you're comfortable with him. Shake it out." The brunette jumped up and down, shaking out her body, when she heard the knock the nurse froze. Until there was another knock, she snatched her purse and ran to the front door, after calming herself the entryway was filled with Lucas Friar. He smiled, raising his right eyebrow like he always did and his green eyes traced her body.

"Hey beautiful girl." The green eyed man passed her a single carnation. "You look incredible." She smiled and even though she didn't have to look him up and down to know he looked incredible, she did. His signature plaid shirt, rolled up with a white tee underneath, jeans and a belt, with his cowboy boots.

"You're very handsome yourself sir." Even with his tan skin, it was obvious he was blushing.

"So, you ready to go?" Riley closed the door behind her and strolled outside where a cab was already waiting, and a picnic basket was on the floor board. "Ladies first." Her heart would not chill out, so she took a few heavy gasps for air.

"What are we doing?" Lucas gently laid his hand on her knee and grinned. "Excuse me sir, this is a first date. Boundaries."

"I apologize m'am. And, we are having a picnic." Did he remember that a picnic in central park was one of their favorite past times? Or was it purely coincidence? He knew, there was no way he didn't know, Lucas knew all. The brunette touched the L on her chest without even realizing it and needed to change the subject.

"Did you get all packed?"

"Yes m'am. We're picking you up at 7:30, I know you hate waking up early."

"I've gotten used to it. I've had to, an 8 am class my senior year and the first 6 months at the hospital I worked 6 to 6." He shook his head.

"You're crazy. I don't know how you do it!"

"You're telling me that if you had the opportunity to spend 12 hours a few times a week doing what you love with animals that you wouldn't?"

"Touche. Tell me about work, we haven't had a chance to talk about it yet." They pulled up to the park and after passing the driver some cash the green eyed man grabbed the basket, along with the blanket that was hidden underneath, then promptly helped her out of the car. Lucas couldn't help himself when he clutched her hand, walking to their usual spot.

"There's not a whole lot to tell. I need to get out of that department though, that's for sure. It seems here lately that more bad news is running through those halls than good. I've applied for a transfer to labor and delivery at Baylor."

"That's amazing. I'm so proud of you." His words rang through her mind.

"What about you? Did the loan come through? Did you hear back from the state yet?" Lucas laid out the blanket and started unpacking the picnic basket.

"I still have one more week to hear back and i'll be out of town." He chuckled. "But, the loan did come through. So once I hear back that I passed, i'll start looking for a place to set up." He started pouring a glass of white pinot noir for her.

"You're so confident you passed."

"Well, I passed Texas' exam and I knew all the information on the test and what not. Why couldn't I pass this one?"

"True." She glared as she took a sip. "Wait, if you don't have your license what are you doing at the office?"

"I'm a vet tech, which isn't totally true the doctor there technically lets me see animals. But, keep that on the down low." It was dark outside, except for the candle that was lit by Lucas. The wind rustled the leaves on the trees and she grinned. "What's that smile for?"

"No reason." He inched slightly closer to her and she giggled. "Fine, I was just thinking about one of the times we were out here." Her freshly polished nail pointed to the L dangling from her neck.

"Yeah, I thought about that earlier too. You were wearing that yellow dress with the boots I got you for your birthday." Riley glanced at him and saw he wasn't even looking at her, he was day dreaming. "Your hair was longer and curled and," He laughed, "you used the whole bottle of bubbles that I brought out in like an hour. Mostly because you tripped and spilt quite a bit of it. You were so mad at yourself, but you were so adorable." He laughed lightly. "And you cried when I gave it to you. I thought you didn't like it, but you turned around and hugged me, hard, I fell backwards. Because I wasn't ready for it." Lucas blinked a few times and glanced back at her with a small smile.

She took a sip of wine still staring at him. "You thought about that a lot did ya'?"

"I spend a good portion of my time thinking about you, or looking at pictures of you, or spending time with you." She giggled.

"You know what I wanna know?" He raised his head slightly. "Why did you wanna go back home to Texas?" Lucas scrunched his nose and almost couldn't look at her. "I'm just curious, was it the school or your Pappy Joe?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, um the school was awesome. But, Pappy Joe was getting older and needed help with the ranch. Once he passed away, he gave it to me."

"Lucas i'm sorry, I had no idea. I used to call and talk to him occasionally even after you left. He was a great man." He nodded. "So, what'd you do with the ranch?" Riley casually leaned back on her arm to get closer to him.

"I still own it technically. I am having one of my cousins watch over it and hired a couple of hands to help work it." She could tell he wasn't too thrilled about having to pass off the work. He always felt like he had to do all the work. The look in his eyes was a little upsetting.

"Lucas, is the only reason you're back because of me?" The green eyed man pulled the sandwiches out of the basket. "I can tell you wanna go back to Texas. Even though you're a doctor now you'd find a way to help work that ranch."

"I'm not going anywhere." Even when it was so dark outside his eyes pierced through her. "Especially not without you."

"Come on, don't-"

"You don't. Don't push me away, I know what I want and I want you. Would I like to be at my grandpa's ranch, absolutely. But, I would love more than anything to marry you." A light pole flicked on, but neither one blowed out the candle. "When I marry you, we'll talk about it. But, until then I go where you go." Riley tucked her lips in.

"I didn't mean to strike a nerve."

"You didn't strike a nerve. You just, you still do that sometimes." He expressed.

"Do what?"

"Put other people's happiness in front of your own. That got you into a lot of trouble last time."

"I do recall. But, that's not what i'm doing." She took a giant gulp of wine.

"Yes it is. You think i'd rather be in Texas, so you're using your magic powers over me to go back. You don't want me to leave. That's why you crushed those flowers earlier." Her palm hit her forehead.

"Did I tell you I have some scratches from those thorns?"

"You were trying to 'steal their blossoms'." She laughed covering her mouth to ensure nothing came out. "That Charlie Gardner man, i'm surprised he didn't brain wash you to hate me."

"Nah, he can't erase 6 years of good memories because of 1 bad one." Her eyes widened at that realization. Why was she just now thinking about this? She'd spent 5 years dwindling on their relationship and she just now thought about that? Riley came to the conclusion fairly quickly that she was the biggest idiot on the planet. She knew what she had to do tonight and right now she needed to play it cool. "I wish we could choose what we want to remember."

"Yeah, me too. It'd make this whole thing between us so much easier." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Have you scheduled your kiss with Charles yet?"

"Why are we so weird? You still want me to do that?"

"Yep, prove me right Riley. You'll be happy to say those words this time." Riley closed her eyes and let the breeze blow her hair and Lucas gazed upon her beauty. "You're so beautiful Riley." She opened her brown eyes and looked at him. "I love you." She grinned and let those words soak in. He was waiting on her, waiting for her to be ready just for the opportunity to be with her. That's the sign of true patience and love, anyone can say I love you, but not everyone can sit and wait to prove it's true.

Pure instinct and emotions took over, sensibility. "I love you too." Lucas' warm lips crashed onto hers and she felt a tear fall on her cheek. "Wait, why are you crying?"

"I haven't heard those words in 5 years, at least not directly. They've all i've been wanting to hear since I came back." They touched foreheads. "Don't worry I know you aren't ready, but i'm going to keep waiting. I just, I freaking love you Riley. You have no idea."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas just left from dropping her off at her home and Riley hurriedly changed clothes. "Denim shorts, and a t-shirt. Casual." She knew she couldn't be dressed up, not where she was going.

 _Hello?  
_ Hey Charles. You busy?  
 _No. I'm not. Did you want to grab a bite to eat?  
_ I've eaten actually. Ice cream?  
 _Sure, we can go to a vendor and just walk around. Let's see, there's one 2 blocks away. Meet you there in 10?  
_ Perfect.

The brunette hung up the phone and hurriedly exited her apartment. 1 bad memory can't erase the 6 years of good memories. Understatement wouldn't even begin to describe the word good. They fought, several times, but he was worth fighting for. He still is. How could you be so stupid Riley? Freaking idiot. The brunette stood by the vendor and saw Charles walking towards her, just as handsome as she remembered. "Let's prove you right Lucas."

"Hey beautiful." Riley wasted no time, she raised herself on her tip toes and kissed him. It only lasted for 10 seconds but when she pulled away they both just stared at each other. "Um."

"What'd you think? Anything?" He continued to wrinkle his forehead and shoved his fists in his pockets. "Hazy, fireworks, butterflies? Did you feel any of that?"

"No. I'm sorry, no."

"Don't apologize Charles, me neither. You just answered a very big question for me. Thank you." They stood in an awkward silence, she knew she had to break. "I'll buy you some ice cream for the trouble."

"I'll buy you some ice cream. Payment for a kiss makes me seem like a prostitute." She laughed and looked towards the ground, happy to know he wasn't angry. "It's that Lucas guy right?"

"What?"

"The guy you feel fireworks and butterflies with. The guy I met the other day."

She took the vanilla ice cream and smiled. "Yeah. We dated for 6 years, 5 years ago and he just moved back. Apparently so did my feelings." The new found friend walked with her for several blocks.

"Let me guess. He broke your heart, and you were or are afraid to get back together with him. Even though he wants to."

"Oh, God. Am I that obvious?"

"No, you aren't that's just every girls waking nightmare, every persons nightmare really. Loving someone but not being able to bring themselves to get together."

"Sounds like you know the feeling." Riley licked her ice cream.

"I've been in a similar situation, but I wasn't as lucky as Lucas is. She found someone else."

"Charles, i'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it isn't your fault. You were my first step in getting back into the dating world, so thank you for that." The brown eyed girl glanced up at him and laughed lightly. "Thank you for being one of my stepping stones to reclaiming my life."

"You're going to make someone very happy someday Charles. You're an incredibly sweet man, and I really appreciate you being honest with me after the kiss."

"When you know, you know." Riley leaned in for a hug and watched him walk away. "Riley! One more thing." He jogged back towards her. "I broke up with my girlfriend of 3 years. I know how he's feeling and I know how you're feeling. Those what was it? 5 years apart? In those 5 years apart he hated himself everyday for what he did."

"Then maybe you can answer this. Why didn't he call?"

He kicked the sidewalk. "Calling the person you love that you broke up with, and saying 'I made the biggest mistake of my life' is a lot harder than it sounds. For my situation, I thought she was fine with out me and didn't want me. No one told me she wasn't okay, no one told me she could barely get out of her apartment." Riley thought back to the multitude of times she told her friends to not tell him anything. Because she didn't want to 'lose', at the time she didn't realize what she was truly losing. At the time, if they told him how awful she was, then she would've lost the break up game. Who's doing better? Who's seeing other people? But, what she really lost, was the one man who could've taken all of that pain away and ended the game.

"Charles. We can hang out anytime."

"I'll take you up on that. And Riley, he's a lucky guy." They knucked and he walked away. Who knew she gained a new friend out of this situation? Universe, you're freaking hilarious.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley touched up the curls in her hair from last night and left her face makeup less besides the wand of mascara. She packed the final few items after getting dressed. Comfortable and cute, her favorite combination. The brunette had on her black leggings, a black and white horizontally striped tank top with a black leather jacket and black flats. There was a knock at her front door, after picking up her luggage she opened the door and was greeted with his gorgeous green eyes. "Good morning beautiful."

"Hey come on in. I just have one more thing I have to do." Lucas shut the door. "You're alone right?"

"Yeah, everyone else is-" He was cut off by her kiss.

"I just needed to get that out of my system. It might be awhile before we can." She stepped away.

"Well then, according to my clock we were supposed to pick you up at 7:30 and it's 7:28-"

"Stop talking and kiss me." The green eyed man had no idea what came over her, but he liked it, correction loved it. He lifted her and put her against the wall, one of her favorite things he did. "Okay, we gotta stop and head out." Riley gave him one last peck and checked to make sure her license and phone were in her purse. Lucas took her suitcase and escorted her to the hallway.

"What was all that for?"

She grinned, she wanted to tell him but not yet. Not when her friends were downstairs waiting for them, quite possibly waiting to make things complicated. She wanted to tell him but not when they couldn't kiss and make love for hours. Not yet. "I just, had a really great time last night. We'll definitely have to do it again." She reached out for his hand, knowing as soon as they stepped out of the elevator they'd have to let go. But, he took it anyways.

"I love you." Riley smiled. "What's that smile for?"

"You." No hesitation. The elevator dinged, letting them know they were fixing to be fed to the wolves. After a quick wink they released each other's hands and sauntered outside. She couldn't help but think about the episode of Sex and the City she watched last night.

 _Can you ever really forgive, if you can't forget?_ She glanced into his eyes and saw the love he had for her. Answer, yes.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Riley's Date outfit: go to polyvore date_in_park/set?id=161209672**

 **Riley's Plane Outfit: h .**


	11. Chapter 11-Brave

**Chapter 11**

"So, how long do you think they planned us sitting together on the plane?" She giggled.

"Probably since that night they went to dinner. I didn't buy the whole 'we switched seats once we got together bit'. I don't mind sitting by you though." He glanced around to where their friends were seated. "Do you think they can see us?"

"Um, I doubt it. They're straight behind us and several rows back." He tucked his lips in.

"So, I can hold your hand? And kiss you if I wanted to?"

"Don't get crazy. But, I will definitely need a distraction." Lucas caressed her cheek, to get her to stop looking out the window.

"I never understood why you flew if you're terrified of it." Her brown eyes stared into his green ones.

"Love makes you do terrifying things. I flew with you to Texas because I loved you, and your family. I'm flying to Utah because I love my friends." He held a sexy smirk on his face.

"It's okay to be scared. Being scared means you're about to do something really brave." The flight attendants started going through their whole safety speech. The one part of the plane ride she would normally pay attention to, but her mind was somewhere else. 'Scared means you're about to do something really brave', her plan that she came up with last night was more than scary. She had to be brave enough to tell him that she wanted to be with him, when the time was right. "Hey, you okay?" The green eyed man raised his hand and saw her white knuckles.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"Don't worry, i'm here. If the plane goes down i'll die to make sure you live." He glanced around checking to make sure everything was clear, and kissed her lips, which completely calmed her. The brunette wasn't as scared about the plane ride as she was about him. Every move he made scared her, but he was courageous enough to do them. To kiss her in public, and hold her hand, call her beautiful. Riley had a lot to learn. The plane began to speed up and her grip only tightened on his hands. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Welcoming the distraction.

"Was it me leaving that changed you?"

"Um," The plane shook slightly and she exhaled sharply. "Um, that began my change yes. Why? What change are you referring to?"

"You're more independent, you don't need me but you like having me around."

"Well, I try not to get attached to people as easily. Which was partly because of you and partly because of my job. At least once a day I hear a doctor say that it isn't looking good for their child and it breaks my heart. I love the kids I help, but I don't get attached to something or someone that isn't mine." The brunette was trying to avoid the fact she learned it from losing him, she got so attached, so acustom to him being there that when he left she felt lost.

"I'm attached to you. Always have been."

"I wouldn't recommend doing that." He stared at her as the plane finally quit rising and came to a steady ride. "Thank you for distracting me."

"No problem." His lips touched her head. "Why shouldn't I get attached to you?"

She ran over what she said in her mind. "I guess because, being attached leads to expectations, which leads to disappointment. Not all the time, but usually. I also don't want you to feel what I felt when you left, or when my first patient passed away." Riley closed her eyes, 'he hated himself every day'. "I never really asked you though."

His eyes moved from his feet. "Ask me what?"

"Well, you know what I went through once you left. I never asked you. What went on with you in those 5 years, besides college?"

He licked his lips and closed his eyes. "I don't like to think about it."

"It's a long plane ride. Besides, it might help me knowing what you went through. If I hear the right thing." She giggled trying to lighten the mood.

"I hated those 5 years. Worst time of my life." The green eyed man released her hand and after putting his elbows on his knees, Lucas' strong fingers covered his face. "I texted Farkle and Maya all the time, asking how you were. If you were as terrible as me, I really hoped you would be. It would've given me an excuse to fly back for you, but they either didn't reply or would say you were fine. Apparently they lied." His face had no emotion. "I'd go to class, and back to my dorm for 2 years. And, you were everywhere. My phone had so many pictures of you, literally every picture was you, or you were around when I took it. Our prom picture was my screensaver, one of your senior portraits was on my bedside table. It tortured me having you everywhere-" He cut himself off and shook his head. "Riley, I hated myself to be blunt."

"I told them to lie to you." Lucas' green eyes were glued to her. "Do you think that we weren't meant to be together at the time? Maybe the timing wasn't right? If we stayed together then maybe something would've happened, where we broke up and stayed apart."

"A lot of maybe's and if's. I would like to think that we can work through anything, I'd love to think that we could've went our college years doing long distance. But, you could be right. I just hate any scenario that doesn't have you in it." Riley smiled and held his hand again.

"This love stuff is a mother-"

"Ms. Matthews, language." They both laughed. "When can I call you mine?"

"Soon."

"Like a few weeks?" The brunette smirked.

"I hope so." His pointer finger guided her chin towards his lips. "We'll find our place in this world. I have a strong feeling." The couple touched foreheads. Her mind starting running 90 miles per hour, 'maybe life gives you several chances to rewrite your future. Problem with that is, you have just as many opportunities to screw up as you do to fix it'.

Zay was raising himself above the seat and around the aisle to try and get a glimpse of his friends. "I can't see anything? Should I get up and go see-"

"No babe, you're going to stay right here and keep me company. You don't need to let them know we're scheming." Maya clutched his antsy hand.

"I'm not going to tell him."

"I mean we don't need to spy on them. Let the future couple do their thing without worrying if we're watching. When they feel by themselves, that's when they get their feelings out on the table. That's why Farkle made us agree that we would give them as much alone time as possible."

"I'm glad we aren't that complicated."

"They also went through a traumatic break up. Fingers crossed we don't have to deal with that." Zay leaned over and kissed her lips.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Zay, this is absolutely incredible." Riley couldn't find it in her to close her mouth. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Listen guys, we want to apologize." Lucas and her best friend turned around to look at her, barely able to pull their eyes off of the view. "We knew you were pretty upset about switching seats. So, we have a proposition. You can have the master bedroom." The green eyed man went to deny the offer, "before you dismiss this, there's a couch with a pull out bed for the lucky winner and a fireplace. If you're interested."

"I'm in. As long as Lucas gets the couch." He chuckled lightly.

"Sure. Thanks guys, all is forgiven." There wasn't much to forgive anyways, he loved the plane ride. Kissing as much as they want, holding hands and he knew the more time they spent together the quicker she'd be with him. They continued to look out the windows, the walls were glass on the bottom floor, making for many gorgeous views.

"I'm going to check out the master bedroom. Thank you peaches and Zay." She hugged her friends and hurriedly ran upstairs. "HOLY CRAP!" Everyone downstairs started laughing when she ran out of the room. "Guys, this is too much."

"No, it isn't. Besides you both are too tall for those twin beds." The brunette sauntered back into the master and was still dumbfounded. The king size bed was dressed in a thick maroon comforter and several throw pillows. On the wall in front there was a TV and a fireplace, as promised and the wall to the left of the bed was pure glass. "Wow." The brown eyed girl stepped into the master bathroom, "jacuzzi tub, don't mind if I do later."

"Wow, this is amazing." She pranced out of the bathroom and saw Lucas staring out the window.

"Yeah."

"Farkle left about 2 hours after we did so they should be here soon. Zay said something about going to dinner at the lodge, The Aerie."

"Okay." They stared at each other, both knowing what the other one wanted. "I should probably leave now." She had to pull herself out of the situation before she pounced.

"Hey y'all, Maya and I are going to take a nap since we didn't get to on the plane. Help yourselves to whatever you want in the house." He shut the door behind him and only after hearing another door slam did she run into his arms.

Their lips were on fire, every kiss felt better than the last. "I'm gonna lock the door." He laid her gently on the bed and only after stripping his shirt, he ran to lock the door.

"God, you're so sexy." She bit her lip as he dug through his bag for the condoms. Riley took off her jacket and didn't have time to take off much else before he was on top of her. She trembled at his touch, every thrust made her gasp for air, and every kiss made her ache for more.

They were both about to climax, that somehow always seemed to happen. Another reason this felt so right. "I love you Riley." After another hour of intense cardio they hurriedly got dressed and opened their door. Farkle and Smackle hadn't gotten there yet and Maya and Zay were supposedly sleeping, so they took this opportunity to cuddle.

"You know you aren't sleeping on the couch right?" He chuckled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He kissed her head. "Riley, you're so amazing. Oh my God!"

She laughed and kissed his chest. "I'm sorry we aren't together."

"You don't have to blame yourself. It was my doing."

"I'm just terrified that if we make this official, things will go south again."

"I'm not leaving again. That's why I got my cousin to take care of the ranch. I can't live without you Riley, what I was doing wasn't living that was just, not dying. I've never felt more alive than when i'm with you. I love you so much, I don't think you understand." She closed her eyes.

"Do you think sneaking around makes this more fun?" He chuckled.

"Well, maybe. I have fun either way. I can do this all day every day, whether people know or not." Riley sat up and stared at him. "As soon as we get back home you're going to see Charles and prove me right. I'm gonna marry you Riley. I swear." The brunette leaned in and touched his lips. "But, for now i'm going to take a shower. Join me?"

"I'll be in there in just a second." He closed the bathroom door and she quietly grabbed her phone from the purse.

 _Call me when you get a chance._

 _Hello?  
_ Hey, it's me. How are you Lile?  
 _I'm great. Glad to hear y'all landed safely.  
_ He's right in the other room, so unfortunately we have to make this conversation fast.  
 _I need some information for the license. Full name, DOB, social and a copy of your Driver's License.  
_ Okay, i'll text you everything. Though, this doesn't sound perfectly legal. Did you talk to his parents?  
 _Yeah. Still doing this on Thursday right?  
_ Yeah, I bought the tickets last night.  
 _I'll call your parents. And, explain why you can't tell 'em.  
_ Lile, you're wonderful.  
 _You make him happy Riles. Can't wait to see y'all._

Riley hung up and just in time. "Hey beautiful. You coming?" She nodded her head and casually dropped her phone. It's okay to be scared, it only means you're about to do something brave. Right?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I was wondering when you'd join me." The brunette stepped into the shower and his muscley arms were around her. They stood under the shower in silence, letting the water run over their bodies, just holding each other. "Now that I think about it, Was it a good idea to shower together? What if they come in here?"

"I don't care." Riley continued to lay on his chest, hearing his heart pound. "Are you okay?"

"Better than okay. Why?"

"You're heart is beating like crazy." He lightly laughed. "So what did you do after our date last night?"

"Laid in bed. That's about it, since I finished packing. Going over and over in my mind how wonderful our date was." Her giggle made him smile. "What'd you do?" The nurse leaned back with a mischevious grin on her face, still holding his hands. "What'd you do?"

Riley was going to tell him, really she was. But, this wasn't the right time. She at least wanted to be dressed. "I did the same thing."

"You had fun?"

Her head slightly nodded. "Will you go on another date with me?" Riley's face was immediately being held by his hands and their lips locked. Fireworks, butterflies, goosebumps, the works. She knew what was going to happen, but was still completely overcome by it. He had been right all along, no one could make her feel this way. Their unfortunate past was like an anchor, holding her back. Occasionally getting her caught up in what should've happened instead of what could happen. She had to let go of who she once was, to become the person she desperately wanted to be.

"I would love to."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	12. Chapter 12-Cheers!

**Chapter 12**

Everyone held up their beverage of choice, all taking turns to make a toast on their friendship. Maya cleared her throat, "Okay I got one. Here's to you, here's to me. The best of friends we'll always be. But, if we should ever disagree, to hell with you. Here's to me." Riley's hand covered her eyes as everyone laughed.

"You got that off a facebook post I tagged you in!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Fine! You go!" The nurse looked down at her plate and tried to come up with a half way decent toast. After several nudges she decided, it might be best to wing it.

"Okay, here's to years of friendship; after years of laughter," She glanced at Maya, "fights and tears, love," her eyes turned to Lucas, "and nay sayers, we're here. Instead of going 5 years without each other, let's go 5 years spending as much time together as possible. Cheers." Lucas' hand was on her knee, no one seemed to notice so she didn't move it. Lucas gave her a comfort that only he could give, it could've been familiarity but she'd accepted the fact that all it really was, is love.

"BOO! That didn't rhyme." The blue eyed girl laughed and clutched her best friends hand. "I agree though, why did we stop hanging out? I love you guys." Everyone looked around the table and couldn't help the smile that was on their faces.

Zay cleared his throat. "When we slide down the banister of life, may the splinters never point in the wrong direction." Laughter exploded from the table, and they got several looks from other people around the restaurant.

"Zay, we aren't toasting to that." Lucas' smile was adorable, he seemed so happy.

"Fine Luke, you go." He grinned and looked around for the waitress.

"Miss, i'm sorry to bother you. Can we get fireballs all around?" The waitress walked away and all of his friends immediately rejected the offer.

Riley's fingers touched his shoulder. "No, please. I don't hold up well with liquor."

"Come on y'all. One shot, the only toast I know won't work without it. We're on vacation and we aren't driving." Riley and Maya glanced at each other and air fived.

"Me and Riles are in." Lucas smirked and waited for his best friend.

"Okay. Let's do this."

The brunette cleared her throat. "Farkle? Smackle?" The couple glanced at each other.

"What's in a 'fireball'?" She smiled.

"Alcohol." Riley joked. "It isn't a cocktail."

Farkle spoke up. "I'm in. We don't let loose for fear of ruining our relationship. But, we're with our friends, we don't have to worry about other suitors." Maya snorted, no one had time to make fun of her when the shots got placed in front of them.

"Okay here we go. Haven't done a shot in awhile. Start your toast before I change my mind." He chuckled and stared at his love.

"Friends to the end. Friends through it all. Let this love burn, like this fireball. Cheers." The shot glasses tapped the table and touched everyone's lips.

"Ahh! Whoo!"

"I understand its name now." Smackle giggled.

"Yeah, it burns. I didn't want to tell you for obvious reasons." Riley coughed and took a sip of water.

"Are you ready for the ticket?" Zay looked around the table. "If you'd like more shots the Tram Club a few buildings down has a great happy hour menu, along with a DJ. Don't tell my boss I told you that." Riley smiled.

"Ticket please!" She exclaimed.

"How would you like me to split that?"

Riley gestured towards the Farkle and Smackle, "those two. Her, and that guy. And me seperate-"

"I'll take hers." The brunette looked into his breathtaking jade eyes and heard the entire table smile. The waitress walked away and Farkle cleared his throat.

"I'll take the tab at the club."

Maya smiled. "Thanks Farkle!" The guys threw cash down on the table after receiving their bills and the group headed to The Tram Club. The girls had locked arms, prancing in front of the gentleman.

"It's 9 o'clock right now. Midnight a good time to head back?"

Zay coughed. "Depending on how hammered the girls get, it may be sooner. Guys watch your girls." This was going to be an interesting night.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"6 Blow Jobs please." The blondes pale hands slapped the dark wood of the bar.

"MAYA HART!" Zay yelled and Riley laughed, she said the exact same thing the first time she ordered them at Limelight.

"No Zay, they're shots. So yummy! Baileys, and whipped cream. After that fireball we need something sweeter." Farkle passed the bartender a credit card.

"Open a tab please." Lucas had his hand on the small of Riley's back, and everyone seemed to notice except for him and Riley. It felt so normal for both of them. "Alright, here we go."

"Farkle, you haven't made a toast yet. Your turn." Lucas grabbed a shot glass.

The group raised their glasses. "May you live as long as you'd like. And have all you like for as long as you live." The green eyed man glanced at his wannabe girlfriend, 'all you like for as long as you live', hopefully soon.

"CHEERS!"

Smackle's eyes widened. "That was satisfying."

Riles cleared her throat. "One more shot, for Smackle's toast. Wait till you have this!" Lucas whispered in her ear.

"Take it easy sweetheart." The brown eyed girl saw her friends weren't paying attention.

"I'm fine. Besides, you're here. Right?" She pecked his cheek. He couldn't contain his smile. "Excuse me sir! 6 Jolly Ranchers, then we'll stop bugging you for shots."

"You're so obsessed with those. After this we go dance ladies!" _Uh, thinkin' out loud. I must have a quarter million on me right now. Hard to make a song 'bout somethin' other than the money. Two things I'm 'bout is talkin' blunt and staying blunted. Pretty women, are you here? Are you here right now, huh?_

"Ready Smackle?"

"Yes, I researched toasts on the way here." Her friends rolled their eyes. Smackle grinned at Maya. "May we kiss whom we love, and please whom we kiss." The red liquid poured down their throats, and everyone loved it.

"Told y'all."

 _If you ain't dirty! You ain't here to partayyyy!_ Riley grabbed Smackle's hand and then Maya's. _Ooo, i'm coming through paid my dues, in the mood me and my girls gonna shake the room. DJ's spinnin', show your hands._

"What's up with Lucas?" The brunette glanced behind her, and his smile was the epitome of perfect. "Haven't seen him like that in a long time."

"Yeah, and he had his hand on your back."

"Maybe, it's because we're surrounded by couples." She whipped her hair around, when all of the men joined the scene, passing off drinks. _Sweat drippin' over my body. Dancing getting just a little naughty. Wanna get dirty, it's about time for my arrival._

"Thank you Lucas." His hands slid down her side as she sipped her cosmo. "You having fun tonight?"

"Always, when i'm with you." He leaned in to whisper. "I love you Riley."

"GENTLEMAN, GENTLEMAN, GENTLEMAN!" Everyone turned to the DJ and listened intently. "IT'S LADIES NIGHT, CLEAR THE FLOOR!" Lucas smiled and took Riley's drink, the guys left them on the dance floor. The music started, Riley and Maya smiled at each other, both obviously a little tipsy.

 _It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside. Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire. Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest. It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque  
E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
Ladies no regrets  
E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
Ladies no regrets_

Lucas watched Riley whip her hair and twirl around with Maya, occasionally mimicking the dance they were taught. He was amazed when his eyes traced her, not just because she was beautiful, but because everything he ever wanted was right in front of him. Meeting her was fate, but falling in love with her was completely out of his control.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Truth." They had come back from the club, and no one was remotely tired. So, Smackle suggested a game of truth or dare for her tipsy friends. Completely innocent, right?

"Maya, did you think Isaiah was attractive in school?"

"Eh, he was alright." Zay's bottom lip slid out. "Kidding, yes. Yes, I did." The blonde was sitting in between his legs, leaning against his chest. Riley and Lucas unknowingly mimicked their movements, and his arms were wrapped around her. The blue eyed girl glanced around her circle of friends.

"Mmm, Riley. Truth or Dare."

"Oh no." The brunette sat up, letting Lucas' arms drop to her hips.

"I suggest dare. You've been doing lots of truths." Her cheeks flushed.

"Truth."

"Boo, you whore!" Everyone started laughing, and Riley pointed out it was a mean girls reference. "Truth, have you and Lucas kissed since he came back?" The blonde knew the answer. To lie or not to lie, that was the question. The brunette glanced at her would be boyfriend.

"No."

"You're lying! Liar, liar!" Her hands covered her face. "Now, you have to face the punishment for your lie."

"How do you know that i'm lying?" If that statement didn't make it obvious enough, Maya debated telling her but, decided not to make it uncomfortable.

"I may be drunk but I wasn't born yesterday. So punishment time, you have to kiss huckleberry." Riley pretended to be shocked and bothered. She didn't look at Lucas, her cheeks were flushed and she was laughing in her hands. "On the lips. None of that cheek crap!"

"Maya come on!" Smackle winked at her blonde friend.

"No, you lied. You have to deal with the consequences." The nurse dropped her hands and glared at her. She took a deep breath and turned to face him, but was immediately met with his lips. He wasted no time to kiss her, he'd wanted to all night, their lips continued to show their love, and her long arms were around his neck, her signature move. 30 seconds later they pulled apart, and gazed into eachother's eyes. The friends were silent, hoping to continue their moment.

"Somebody get the hose!" Zay joked, ruining it. He knew it, especially when he got elbowed in the gut.

"My turn?" Riley blinked several times to come back to reality. "Farkle, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you and Smackle going to get married? I got dibs on MOH!" She giggled.

"We plan on it, yes." Smackle smirked and pushed up her glasses.

"WHEN?" Riley got on her knees showing her excitement.

"That wasn't part of the question. Okay, Farkle time! Lucas." His green eyes hadn't moved off of her, his best friend, the love of his life, his future wife.

"Dare." The brunette glared at him, of course he'd choose dare. He was hoping he'd have to kiss her again. In reality, the green eyed man would be okay with not having sex tonight, he just wanted to hold her, more than anything he wanted to be with her.

"I'm gonna head to bed." Riley stood up.

"Don't go peaches. Don't be mad." The brunette took a sip of her water.

"No, i'm not at all. I just want to go lay down." Smackle and Farkle stood up holding hands.

"Us too. If we want to get an early start in the morning than we all should." Farkle's eyes widened, incinuating for the other couple to leave.

"Yeah, you're right." Zay pronounced. Riley put her hand on her hip and watched her friends dissipate, leaving her and Lucas alone in the living room. The green eyed man sat up and grinned.

"Want a fire?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The nurse changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and hastily locked the door. "Thank you for building a fire. I'm kind of curious to know if that window will make it cold in here." She cuddled into the blanket and glanced outside, unfortunately the brown eyed girl couldn't see anything. Riley enjoyed looking out her window to nothing, she'd gotten so used to street lights, and honking horns in the city that never sleeps. "It's so quiet."

"That is one thing I miss about Texas. The only time I sleep well is when i'm with you. The noise is a huge change of pace." Riley smirked, knowing she was going to get used to the silence.

"Be honest, do you miss it there?" Lucas dusted off his hands and pulled his shirt off.

"Honestly, yes. But, there's no place i'd rather be than with you." She pulled the comforter down, inviting him into bed. "Closest to the door."

"A man should be closest to the door to protect his girl." Lucas loved those words, 'his girl'.

"That's right!"

She bit her cheek, not being able to hold it in any longer. "I have a confession! I didn't stay home after our date the other night."

"Oh really? Was I not enough for you?" He chuckled, and crawled into bed leaving his jeans on.

"I had ice cream with Charles." His green eyes widened.

"You-"

"Let me finish, because this is going to be hard to say. You were right." His arms were raised above his head in celebration, and immediately rolled on top of her.

"Say it again."

"No, those words taste like vinegar." His hand slid down her body and underneath her shorts, while looking into her eyes, his fingers entered her. Riley gasped and bit her lip.

"Say it or i'll stop." He held a mischevious grin.

"You were right." Her lips pressed against his, while she unbuttoned his jeans. Riley felt like she had to pull away just to moan, her hand wrapped around his stiff member.

"I love you." He kissed down her body and slid off her panties, lingering for a moment to taste her. She unclasped her bra and he immediately pulled up to her chest, to play with her erect nipples. He slid inside of her and felt her fingernails scratch down his back, a few thrusts later he was up against the window with her legs wrapped around his waist. She kissed his neck, trying to stay quiet, but found herself mumbling his name everytime he went deeper. Lucas slid down the window and she got on top, circling her hips and grasping at her hair, the only thing she could hold onto. He loved watching her in this position, his hands clutched her hips and moved faster, not slowing down. Not even when she orgasmed, he rolled on top and continued to thrust slowly. The green eyed man moved some hair out her face and kissed her. Riley almost couldn't handle the pleasure, letting out a mixture of moans and giggles, but she didn't want him to stop. Lucas continued to move slowly, pushing harder to go deeper, they both broke a sweat and she was hoping he wasn't tired yet.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Thirsty?" They laid beside each other on the floor, trying to catch their breaths.

"Oh yeah." He rolled to his side and kissed her then got dressed to go to the kitchen. Riley followed suit and threw her clothes back on. The brunette couldn't believe how amazing that was, he was amazing, they were amazing together. He opened the bottle, passed it to her and crawled into bed.

"How're you feeling?" Riley laid on his chest, and enjoyed having her hair played with. Every girls favorite thing.

"After that? Or alcohol wise?"

He chuckled and kissed her head. "I was talking about alcohol wise but i'd like to know both now."

"I feel indescribable, that was incredible." He felt proud of himself and put his fist in the air. "As for my alcohol, not bad actually. After those shots I took it easy, I don't think i'll be hungover in the morning. Fingers crossed. How about you?"

"I was never drunk."

"You so were. How do you explain what happened downstairs earlier?" Riley sat up and stared at him. They were supposed to keep their unofficial, whatever the heck this was, a secret. Then she remembered a little quote from Maya when they were in middle school, 'secrets secrets are no fun, secrets secrets hurt someone'. At that moment, she knew she'd have to talk to Maya and very soon.

"I wanted to kiss you. All night i've wanted to kiss you. At dinner, everytime you smiled. The entire time at the club, especially with the rest of our friends making out." She giggled and he couldn't hold his feelings back anymore. "Please be with me Riley." The brunette quit playing with his abs and looked into his eyes as he sat up. "I promise you'll never have to sleep with my letterman again, you'll always have someone to hold you and talk to you when some days are especially tough, and you'll be told how gorgeous you are everyday." His giant hands caressed her cheek. "I'll make you happy, make you smile and laugh, and shout 'that's my girl' from across the room when you win a dance competition." Riley giggled and wiped a fallen tear. "I'll promise to stay by your side forever, and love you, and be proud of you, showing you off to the entire world." He reached into his back pocket. "Please be with me. I'll kiss you whenever I want, and fight with you over stupid stuff. You'll try to walk away and i'll willingly follow you, to remind you that no matter what, I love you with everything that I have. Most importantly, i'll make you Mrs. Lucas Friar." Riley found herself staring at the most beautiful ring she'd seen. "I'll put a ring on your finger to keep those promises. I'm ready for forever, you tell me when it starts." Her hand covered her mouth, preventing the tears from falling onto the bed, as she shook her head from left to right. "Riley Matthews-"

"Lucas-" He inched off the bed and got on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God. How long have you had that?" She wanted to facepalm herself, which seemed to be a constant feeling. That's the thing you're focusing on right now?

"Senior year." Her chin dropped to her chest, she felt a wave of chills run through her body and butterflies fluttered around her heart. She sobbed slightly and had an epiphony, every date she ever went on she compared to Lucas Friar. Some people settled down, and other people just plain settle. So it stands to reason that some people, like Riley weren't going to settle for anything less than butterflies. Riley was planning on marrying him anyways, why was she so shocked? Probably because she was planning on proposing to him. "Please marry me Riley. I-" Her lips crashed onto his, in this moment words wouldn't do it justice. Not even the one little word he was waiting for, but he found that the kiss was enough. He felt like his heart was about to explode if she didn't answer with words soon. "Is that a yes?"

She smiled, and realized, she learned to say no to lots of good men, so she could say yes to the best, yes to him. "Yes." Lucas let a tear fall and slid the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." Her brown eyes locked on his green ones and they both smiled. The couple touched foreheads and touched lips. "I'm yours."

"You're mine." He kissed her again and laid on top of her. Riley's heart was smiling, she could barely stop herself from grinning while kissing him. Again, Lucas knew when to kiss her, when words just weren't enough to describe his happiness, not even the words, "I love you."

"I love you." Lucas picked her up off of the bed and hugged her tight. Riley's long legs wrapped around his waist, and continued to wipe tears away from her eyes. The crackling from the fire broke the silence. "You've had that since senior year?"

"It was Grandma Joe's, Pappy Joe gave it to me, for you." Her hands cupped his face, and her thumb lightly grazed his cheeks. "He always knew we'd be together."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	13. Chapter 13-Giving up

**Chapter 13**

Riley and Lucas hadn't moved away from each other in almost an hour, since they got engaged. "I still can't believe you said yes." His chuckle raised her head off his chest.

"Join the club." She joked.

"So, does this mean we can tell people about us?"

The brunette sat up and glanced at him. "I should go tell Maya, I have some explaining to do." She raised the comforter to roll out of bed when his strong hands stopped her.

"Not right now. Not tonight, just lay with me and love me." She sighed and laid back down on his chest. "Tomorrow, tomorrow we'll deal with the rest of them." The nurse giggled.

"Let's agree not to tell anyone though, not until I tell Maya. "

"Alright, Mrs. Friar."

"Oh God!" She laughed and stared at her gorgeous ring.

"The center stone alone is 1.25 carats."

"Maya's right the sparkles get us every time." He laughed remembering when Farkle and Maya were going to get married.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Hello?  
_ Peaches, meet me in the sun room.  
 _Ugh, what time is it?  
_ Please for me just do it. I have to talk to you.

Riley was waiting in the sun room, hastily switching the ring to her right hand and rotating the diamond towards her palm to avoid suspicion. "Ugh, peaches this better be good."

"I'm hoping you'll enjoy it. It's a pretty big announcement."

"You and Lucas are back together, hooray! I could've been told that when the sun wasn't rising." She chuckled and put the ring back in its rightful spot, realizing it was a waste of time to move it.

"More than that." Her dainty fingers rose, revealing her engagment ring.

"OH MY GOD! RILES!" The blonde squeezed her tight. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Shhh!" The brunette exclaimed. "Maya, there's more and Lucas doesn't know." It dawned on Riley that even though after Thursday she was going to be gaining a lot, but she'd be losing a lot too. Maya sensed the seriousness in her tone and sat back down.

"What's wrong?"

"When we leave on Thursday, Lucas and I aren't going home."

"You're going to Texas?"

"Yeah. Even if Lucas didn't propose last night, I planned an impromptu wedding." Her best friend seemed confused so she continued talking. "After everything he and I have gone through, I know now with absolute certainty that he was going to be the one I was gonna marry. So, I planned on proposing to him."

"But, why are you going to Texas?"

"When Pappy Joe passed away, he left Lucas the ranch. When Lucas decided to move back to New York he had his cousin Lile watch over it, but he hates himself for it. I applied for a job in L&D at a hospital in Texas."

"So, you aren't coming back?" Riley chin began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. "You're leaving?" The brunette couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth. "You're leaving me?" The blonde dropped her head and sobbed, they both did. Letting their tears drop to the floor.

"Please don't be mad at me peaches. You're still going to be my sister, my best friend-" The brunette mumbled.

"No!" She exclaimed, "Riles, i'm not mad at you." Her pale arms wrapped around her sister. "All i've ever wanted was for you to be happy, and he always made you happy. It would be selfish of me to be mad at you for leaving." The best friends cried in silence for several minutes.

"I never even thought what i'd be giving up by leaving New York. You."

"Don't forget your bay window." Riley sighed.

"I'll make us our own. So, you'll have to come visit." The blue eyed girl leaned back and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, Zay's got family down there. Who knows, maybe one day i'll be with you."

"Good, I can't be without my peaches for long. Their ranch is pretty profitable, i'll fly back as much as possible to see you."

"So will we." Maya kept glancing at her hand, but the ring rotated where she couldn't see it. The brunette giggled and flipped it around. "HOLY CRAP!"

"It was his grandmother's. He'd had it since senior year, apparently."

Her blue eyes locked on Riley's brown ones, and she sighed. "I'm really gonna miss you."

"Oh Maya, me too. But, we're sisters. No matter how far away we are, i'll always be a phone call away. I don't care how minor it is, if you need me i'll come home."

"I know, that's something that will never change. So, what do you need from me?" She uttered.

"Um, instead of putting your asses on a plane to New York, put it on one to Texas. I can't do this without you. Can you also tell Smackle and Farkle?"

"Wait, Riles! What are you going to wear to your wedding? That sounds so weird to say."

"Oh, just a white sundress." Maya punched her boob.

"NO!"

"First off, OW! Secondly, I want it to be impromptu. It is literally our parents, you guys, grandparents and a few cousins, a few other people and that's it. Plus, i'm going to wear it on the plane to avoid suspicion. He won't know what's happening until we are pulling up to the ranch."

"What if he doesn't like it, and runs off?"

Riley grinned. "He won't." Lucas wasn't the running kind, besides this is exactly the kind of wedding he wanted. Whenever they were juniors, they were talking about their ideal wedding, and of course Riley's was extravagant. Huge dress, beautiful flowers and of course the perfect shoes. Lucas' was small, on his ranch in Texas with as little people as possible. Of course, being the amazing person he was, the green eyed man was completely on board with Riley's over the top wedding. He had given up so much for her moving back to New York, leaving the ranch behind, the brunette felt she needed to start paying him back.

"Riles, this is going to be awesome. So, when did you decide to plan this impromptu wedding?"

Riley giggled. "Um, it's a long story. But, I guess we have some time. Lucas and I have been hooking up the past couple of weeks."

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, I had a feeling."

"Anyways, he kind of got sick of me getting flowers and planning dates so he kissed me. And, like i've told you lots of butterflies and what not. He said that if I kissed Charles and I felt that way he would leave me alone, he basically challenged me. So, Thursday I kissed Charles, and that's when I knew I was going to end up with Lucas. I called Pappy Joe's and his cousin answered and we've started planning since then."

"Mhm, I get ya'. How was Lucas?"

"Seriously Maya, that's what you got out of that whole thing?" Maya raised her eyebrow and grinned. "Ugh, God he is better than I remember." Just like little school girls, they continued to gossip with one another and they gave each other lots of hugs, like they'd never get a chance to do so again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley snuck upstairs and crept back into their bed, which of course roused him. "Hey, where'd you go beautiful?"

"Hi baby, I talked to Maya." His eyelids flew open, and she found herself gazing into his green eyes.

"So, we can be open with us?" Riley smiled.

"Yes sir."

Lucas instantly jolted up and grinned. "Is anyone awake?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Boo. Come here." His arms drug her into him, and his face gently laid on top of hers. "I was going to take you out in the living room, yell that we're engaged and kiss you."

"That sounds pretty romantic." She giggled. Riley loved the romance, the candlelit dates at the park, and bedrooms looking out onto the mountains, but she knew their relationship was based on a lot more than that. She smiled, realizing how crazy it was that love has the power to completely ruin your entire life, or change it, for the absolute best. She'd felt both ends of the spectrum, both highs and lows, but right now she was so high. Riley understood what a lot of people don't, probably not even Lucas. Love can fade, if you let it. Movies had it all wrong, books do too, love is a bitch. And, let's be honest, a lot of hard work, those butterflies can fly away unless you keeped them locked tight.

"I'll always try and romance you." His lips touched her cheek. Riley wanted to slap herself, of course Lucas knew that love was hard work. He moved back to New York, for her. He was okay when she turned him down several times, but he kept coming back. Her lips smiled, Lucas waited, even when he may have felt like nothing was ever going to happen.

"You better." The low end of love sucks, when he left Riley had to weather the storm of love alone, and it completely knocked her down. She gripped his hand. "Hey babe."

"Yes m'am?"

"Let's kick loves ass." He rolled her over and kissed her lips.

"Every day." He whispered.

"For the rest of our lives."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So, they're both going to Texas?" Zay stroked her cheek, seeing how upset she was.

"Yeah, I really am happy for her though. It just, I mean, i'm-" Some tears fell down her cheek.

"I know baby. Come here." Her blonde head laid on his muscular chest. "I am too." His large hands stroked her hair, hoping to get her to fall back asleep. "We can go visit anytime though."

"I know. It's just having her close by, it helps me. Riley changed me."

"Secret of life sweetheart. I remember." Zay mumbled.

"Without her around, i'm afraid i'll go back to my old ways of being a hoodlum basically." He chuckled.

"I'll keep you in check Maya."

"How? We aren't together 24/7." He furrowed his brows.

"Neither are you and Riley."

"We are in constant communication." He chuckled, which made her smile.

"Oh, okay. Well, how about you move in with me and then i'll be around more often."

"What?" She lifted herself off of his chest and stared into his eyes.

"Move in with me. You're there all the time anyways, and I want you to be. We can make Luke's room into your personal walk in closet."

"Oh God! I'm out, you win." She hugged him. "Yay! For a walk in bedroom closet."

"And, YAY for moving in with me?" Zay laughed and kissed her. "That's what you really meant right?"

"Of course I did." She pecked his lips again.

"We can't tell anyone yet though, because Luke doesn't know he's moving out."

"Obviously. Geez, I didn't think they'd get engaged, that was pretty unexpected."

Zay sighed. "Well, I knew Luke before Riley, with her and without her. He never loved life more than when he was with her. When we went back to Texas for school he'd constantly stare at her pictures or her name in his phone. He wasn't going to date her for another million years. After the whole incident between you three in 8th grade, Luke was never patient when it came to her." Maya sighed heavily. "Don't worry babe, if anyone can last they can."

"Yeah, I knew that much." She giggled. "I'm thinking about moving to Texas."

"WHAT? Are you serious?" The couple started laughing uncontrollably. "You're crazy."

"Am not. Why couldn't I?" She mumbled. "You're from Texas."

"Maya, you're-" Zay cut himself off, not realizing what he wanted to say.

"Exactly. I can't not be around my peaches. I could get a job down there, art teacher or even the tons of museums in the Dallas, Fort Worth area."

He laughed again. "Didn't we just decide we were moving in together?"

"We still can. But, who said it has to be in New York?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas fell back asleep and Riley tiptoed into the shower. She hadn't had one alone in awhile, the brunette pondered about her conversation with Maya. It never occured to her she'd be leaving Maya, but she still has yet to regret her decision. Change was a good thing right? You have to make a choice to take a chance or you'll never change. Riley wanted nothing more than to change, and grow with Lucas. The brown eyed girl learned a lot over the past few years, about herself and life. It was time though to stop living life and start loving it. "Hey beautiful. Mind if I join?"

Riley smiled at his sexy morning voice and moved to see him. "Not at all." His feet moved into the walk in and immediately kissed her. "Do you have like a radar that goes off everytime i'm in here."

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, something like that. When you aren't in my arms anymore and I hear the shower running I figure the quickest way to get you back in my arms is to join you in the shower." The brunette played with her ring. "What do you think? Is the diamond too big?"

She couldn't control her laughter. "I don't think there is such a thing as a diamond being too big I just, I think i'm just incredibly happy for the first time in a long time." Her head dropped to her chest.

"Riley." Lucas' strong fingers raised her chin back up. "I can't apologize to you enough for what I did. I get so mad at myself, all the time." A wry smile crept to her lips and her arms wrapped around his waist.

"How about, we both try and forget. I don't like that memory anyways."

"Deal." They kissed, sending goosebumps across her skin.

Riley placed her hand on his chest. "Why don't you take a shower, and i'll start breakfast."

"Please, wake these people up. I can't hold it in any longer." She giggled. "I figured once we get back to New York we would tell our parents in person. Hey, out of curiosity how much do your parents hate me?" Riley tucked her lips in at his question. "Oh no, that much?"

"They don't hate you, at all." She bit her cheek at the memory.

"How could they not? My parents hated me." Her brown eyes avoided his emerald ones. "Riley, what'd you do?"

"I may have told them I broke up with you." Lucas' strong arms immediately wrapped her in a hug.

"Why'd you do that?" His lips touched her head after he uttered the words.

"If we ever did get back together I didn't want them mad at you. Maya thought I was crazy but, I did the right thing obviously. Even my parents thought I was crazy, they kept saying 'clearly you're unhappy so get him back'."

"You're incredible. You're an amazing person, and I can't believe you gave me a second chance." Even his words made her heart flutter.

"Okay, i'm gonna go ahead and cook breakfast. That'll wake people up."

"You know what," Lucas uttered. "Wait for me to go down there, I want to be there when you tell them." She shook her head to agree, it was adorable that he wanted to be there.

"Fine, just try to hurry. Your showers usually last longer than a girls." Riley giggled and shut the door, wrapping herself up in the brown towel. Her cheeks dimpled, she wasn't afraid anymore. She wasn't afraid to give herself, everything she'd always wanted out of life.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley, what's on your finger?" Smackle rubbed her eyes and adjusted her frames. Lucas' lips curved upwards, she was the first person downstairs. "FARKLE! GET OUT HERE NOW!" The genius sauntered around the kitchen island and grabbed her hand. "What is this?"

"Your plan worked." The green eyed man divulged.

Farkle's feet were heard on the hardwood while Isadora replied. "Our plan was to get you two back together. This ring means more than just 'back together'."

"WHAT?" Farkle stopped in his tracks. "You two are engaged?"

The vet couldn't hold it back anymore. "WE'RE ENGAGED! Riley finally agreed to be with me." His emerald eyes stared at her. "She's mine." Smackle's arm wrapped around Riley's neck.

"Congratulations you two. That was incredibly fast." The brunette chuckled.

"Yeah, well we've been seeing each other a lot since he came back. In secret of course. Even if we did tell you guys that wouldn't have stopped you from scheming. Would it?"

She pushed up her glasses before responding. "I believe a thanks is in order." Farkle shook hands with Lucas and immediately gave Riley a hug.

"Thank you Smackle."

Maya and Zay walked out of their bedroom. "Ah, I see the gang knows. Congratulations huckleberry." The blonde hugged his neck and Zay followed suit.

"Finally i'll quit hearing about how you wish you and Riles were together." Zay turned his attention to Lucas. "We were working on 6 years."

"That's enough out of you." Lucas divulged. "Yes, Riley and I are engaged, finally. I couldn't be happier but, there is no date set. And, there's no rush." The brunette continued to scramble eggs only glancing up when she felt a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

Maya quickly changed the subject. "So, Zay it seems like we get to keep our sunset snow mobile tickets."

"Damn it!" Riley exclaimed. "I knew we shouldn't have told them yet." She joked.

Lucas clicked his tongue. "We got a pretty bad ass room out of it though." He winked, making her eyes brighten. "Really though, thank y'all for trying to help out. That's why we love you guys."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	14. Chapter 14-Surprise

**Chapter 14**

"Do you mind if we join y'all?" Lucas' arm was wrapped around Riley's shoulder and they stood behind Maya and Zay. "We decided that even if it wasn't going to be free, mine as well enjoy a super romantic evening." The green eyed man divulged.

"Not at all. Besides it's a big area, we can share it. There are several paths." Maya giggled and clutched Zay's hand.

Riley glanced at her best friend and knew she needed to talk to her. "Boys why don't you go get the tickets and Maya will stay here with me."

"Well, actually Maya and I already have-"

Maya interrupted her boyfriend. "Just go, honey. Thank you." Lucas kissed his fiancee and sauntered off with Zay, both feeling incredibly confused.

Once the men had gotten a good distance away, the brunette faced her best friend. "Okay, have you talked to Smackle and Farkle? It's Wednesday."

"Yes, i've talked to Smackle she said she would handle it. As in, we are all going to fly on Farkle's private jet so he won't know we're going to Texas." Maya almost couldn't contain her excitement.

"WHAT? Did you not feel the need to tell me this sooner?" Riley was excited but, still shocked to just now be hearing about this.

"It isn't like Lucas ever leaves you alone. He's been attached at your hip." The brunette smiled, it's true. He almost acted as if he left her, he'd lose her, which was an incredibly adorable notion. "It's almost as if he's trying to keep us apart. He doesn't know anything does he?"

"No, oh God I hope not. How would he? And if he did know he wouldn't be able to contain himself. So I would know if he knew, you know?" The blonde seemed incredibly confused.

"Okay, well i'm gonna agree like I know what you're saying and you need to settle down to a simmer. Please and thank you." The guys were headed back towards them. "Okay, look at me. I can see you're nervous but you can't let him see that. He knows you like the back of his hand, he'll know. So, do us both a favor. Turn around, smile and try not to think about tomorrow evening. Yes?"

"Okay, yes!" Riley turned on her heels and smiled at her fiancee. "Hey babe, you ready?" Lucas furrowed his brows, she seemed anxious. Maya squeezed her best friends arm and the brunette realized how hyper she was.

"Yeah, come on beautiful."

"Bye Riles!" Her blue eyed friend had a smug smile across her face. "You two have fun. Riley, we'll talk later." The green eyed man looked down at his beautiful fiancee.

"Talk about what?" He clutched her dainty hand and smiled, pretty much trying to persuade her to tell the truth.

"Oh nothing, just girl talk. I think she wants to start planning the wedding." He chuckled.

"What do you think? Quick wedding? Or long engagement?" The vet questioned. Riley bit her cheek and smiled.

"Pretty quick. If I have a long engagement i'll freak out over little details. Like how quickly i'll walk down the aisle." She glanced at their intertwined hands. "Do you still want a small wedding?"

Lucas heavily sighed. "I want what you want."

"That wasn't my question Mr. Friar, I asked what you wanted." The engaged couple stood in front of the snow mobile and he kissed her soft hands.

"The only thing I want out of a wedding is you. I want you for the rest of my life and I don't care how. I wouldn't mind getting married outside though." Luckily that's exactly where they were having it, which would be fine if it wasn't in Texas. Lucas' right hand caressed her cheek and guided her into his lips. He pulled away and they touched foreheads while he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you. Now, you ready to get your butt kicked." Riley slid the gloves, goggles and helmet on.

"I didn't realize this was a race. We don't know where we're racing to." He swung his leg over the mobile and glanced at her while turning it on.

The brunette followed his lead and shrugged her shoulders. "End of the trail?"

"You got it beautiful."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"HAHA, I WIN!" Riley was jumping up, and around in circles until Lucas snatched her up and dipped her.

"Congratulations. You get a million kisses." His lips were kissing anything he could. Forehead, cheeks, ears, nose, and lips causing the brunette to laugh uncontrollably. The green eyed man lifted her back onto her feet. "That put a dent in it, but it will definitely take awhile to get in a million kisses." She ignored his last statement and got caught up in the sunset. Her eyes drifted to the horizon, the fiery red ball slowly sunk below the mountains. Lucas' strong arms wrapped around her and they stared in silence. The sky was adorned with beautiful pinks and oranges, she had the absolute best view of the sun setting, it was almost indescribable. Riley always loved watching sunsets, mostly because they were fleeting. You only had meer moments to watch it disappear and not one was ever the same.

"I'm glad we decided to do this." The brown eyed girl mumbled and raised her chin to look at him. "This is once in a lifetime." His lips were somehow warm when he kissed her rosy cheeks. The colors tried to battle the darkness but ultimately it lost the fight, leaving the sky with small glimmers of light. "You ready?"

"I guess so. Geez that was gorgeous almost as-" He was promptly interrupted.

"Nothing was as beautiful as that." The green eyed man glared at her.

"Almost as beautiful as you. You are more beautiful than any sunset." The brunette rolled her eyes at his statement, knowing he was full of it and snapped on her helmet. They rode back swiftly, now that the sun had disappeared, the temperature noticeably dropped. Her face had gone numb from the breeze that was hitting her face. Riley parked the snow mobile and hastily passed Lucas the keys.

"I don't know about you but i'm freezing my butt off." She removed her helmet and goggles, passing them to the employee.

"No, not your butt. That's one of my favorite parts."

"LUCAS!" Riley slapped his chest and escorted him away from people. "Watch what you say, we're in public." She felt her body touch his chest.

"Let's get out of here then, somewhere not so public." Lucas' eyebrows raised before he lifted her onto his shoulder. Riley smiled as they trudged up to the lodge to wait for their ride back, she hadn't been this happy in a long time. Her brown eyes traced his body, admiring his physique, his smile, his eyes. She couldn't help but wonder, some people come into your life as blessings, and others come as lessons. Was it possible he was both for her? He glanced at her while he ordered her a cup of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, just the way she liked it. "Kiddy temperature, of course." He chuckled, almost making fun of her.

"You can laugh at me all you want. I don't know how people drink coffee, do they just burn their tongues so much they aren't sensitive to it anymore?" She questioned.

"No, I think they wait for it to cool off." Riley took a sip and shook her head, disagreeing with him.

"I go to Starbucks sometimes to get a hot chocolate or a green tea and people will walk out drinking coffee they just got. I'm like what the heck, is there some secret to this hot drink situation i'm unaware of?" Lucas giggled and kissed her cheek.

"You're adorable." He raised his eyes and saw their ride. "Come on babe. We have to get back to our friends."

"I love them and all, but boo!"

"They're our friends for a reason." He divulged and helped her into the truck.

"You're right." The brunette laid her head on his shoulder. He was right, in Riley's opinion there were 3 different types of friends. Friends for a reason, like Charles who helped her realize that Lucas was the man for her. Friends for a season, the ones that fade as time passes like Charlie. Lastly there were friends for a lifetime, Riley was lucky enough to have several of those. No matter how far apart, or how long they were away from each other nothing changes. It didn't matter, they pick up right where they left off. "Yeah, we're incredibly blessed."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Sunroom 5 minutes.  
 _Finally get tired of doing it?  
_ Something a little more than that.  
 _Okay._

Riley glanced at her fiancee, asleep in bed. He was so handsome, even sleeping when no one can truly look good, he did. His strong arm draped across her side of the bed, as if she was still there. The brunette puckered her lips, quietly blew a kiss, then tiptoed downstairs to the sunroom. "Hey Riles. What's up?"

"I'm just nervous, I needed some time with my peaches." The brown eyed girl laid down on the reclining chair and Maya followed her lead, covering up with the blankets so graciously provided.

"I know you're nervous about the wedding but this was bound to happen eventually, you're just hurrying the process along." Riley closed her eyes, and tucked in her lips.

"It isn't just the wedding." The blonde rolled her head over and stared into her eyes. "I'm late."

Her blue eyes widened and she sat up. "How late?"

"5 days. I haven't had a period since Lucas came back. He had fallen asleep and I got to thinking and yeah, i'm late."

"That's not that bad though." Maya tried to reassure her. "5 days is nothing."

"Not for me, and you know that. I've never had an irregular period." Her hands covered her eyes.

"Don't stress out, not until you take a test." The blonde sat at her feet. "Did you two have sex without a condom?"

"Once a little over a week ago. But um, do condoms expire?" Riley bit her lip and glanced at her bestfriend.

"Yes, lovebug they do. Why?" Her blue eyes looked confused.

"So the night after we all had our reunion we had sex-"

"THAT LONG AGO?" Riley tossed her hands in the air.

"Focus please. I used a condom from the same box he bought before we broke up." Her eyelids slowly closed and the brunette was waiting for her to say something.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Her brown eyes turned to a glare.

"What do you mean what am I going to do? If I am, of course i'll keep him or her."

"Okay, come here." The best friends hugged. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just, it's so soon, you're so young."

"I know i'm young, that only means I get to spend a little more time with him." Riley found herself smiling. Originally she was nervous, but why? She was getting married tomorrow to the man of her dreams, possibly the father of her child. "Lucas would be a great father." Maya stroked her hair.

"You'll make a great mom. Do you want me and Zay to run and get a test?" Maya stood up and sauntered towards the door. "It doesn't really matter what you want, i'm going to get one." Riley laughed and turned around to face her.

"Thanks peaches." Maya's hand landed on the doorknob but her thoughts hindered her from opening it.

"Hey Riles, you said 'him' earlier. Don't get your hopes up, if you haven't already." The door swung open and she jogged to their room. The brown eyed girl turned back around, still snuggled up with a blanket. A small grin approached her face, trying to not get her hopes up. Riley always wanted a family, the only thing that was making her nervous was how she was going to tell Lucas if she was. So much, so fast, she was processing everything slowly but tomorrow it would be like, 'hey babe, I planned a wedding without your knowledge. Oh and by the way i'm pregnant! Congratulations!' The brunette was pretty sure he'd die of a heart attack. Call it motherly intuition or she just knew her body but, her fingers went over her tummy.

"Hi baby, I hope you're in there and i'm not just talking to my stomach." The brunette let out a light chuckle. "This is your mommy talking, It seems I already got my hopes up, didn't I? What do you think, will daddy freak out? Probably, but he is going to be the best daddy ever." She leaned back, her hand still on her stomach. Riley thought about Lucas being a father and fell in love even more. "This is so crazy, I don't even know if you're in there yet but, i'm talking aloud hoping you'll hear me." Riley slowly fell asleep, hand on her stomach, and a smile across her face while she waited for Maya to get back.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Good morning beautiful." Lucas kissed her cheek and stroked her hair, admiring her beauty. "How'd you sleep?" Riley started to stretch.

"Really great. How about you?"

"I figured you did, it's noon." Her brown eyes widened. "Yeah, I thought that was weird too." He rose from her bedside and started folding clothes to put in his bag. "So, Farkle told me."

She tried not to look terrified at his statement. "Told you what babe?" The brunette sat up in bed and adjusted her tanktop.

"I think you know, why didn't you tell me?" Riley couldn't see his handsome face and couldn't tell what his emotion was.

"Oh God-" Excuse, I need a good excuse. I need a good lie.

"I've never been on a private plane before this should be a lot of fun." She exhaled and her shoulders dropped.

"Yeah, it should be. We leave in what? 3 hours?" He nodded his head. "I've gotta get packing and get cleaned up."

"I've packed everything but the stuff you'll need to get ready." He expressed. "When you slept till 10 I knew you must have been exhausted so I decided to help you out." The brunette's smile said it all.

"Come here to me." He jumped on the bed and started kissing her. "You're wonderful. Do you know that? I can't wait to marry you."

"Me neither, and move in with you and have babies with you." Lucas chuckled and climbed out of bed. Riley was hiding some pretty hefty information from him and she didn't know when to tell him. "Do you want some coffee?"

"NO!" She tucked her lips in and tried to play off her scream as normal. "No, thank you. I'll take some orange juice." He furrowed his brows and left her alone. The brunette stepped into the shower wanting to smack herself. She didn't want caffeine but she could've played it off a little better.

"PEACHES?" Riley heard her best friend trudge into the bathroom and close the door. "Can you hear me if I whisper like this?"

"Sort of. What's wrong?"

"Okay so, first I got to thinking if you are pregnant we took all those shots last Friday and I was wondering would that-" Riley giggled at her best friend's question.

"It isn't the best thing obviously, but if I am it shouldn't affect him or her."

"Oh good." Maya exhaled. "So, when are you going to take the test?"

"I don't know. I'm already holding in one huge secret, I don't know if I can hold in another one. Especially not from him and his gorgeous eyes." She felt herself go into a daydream as she stepped out of the shower.

"Take it please. I'm dying." The blue eyed girl begged.

"I promise you I will before the wedding. Probably on the plane while the guys distract him, and you will be the second person I tell." Maya's jaw dropped.

"Second?" She exclaimed.

"Okay, let's be slightly quieter. If you don't mind." Riley began to brush her teeth. "And, yes second. My husband should be the first to know, don't you think?" There was a knock on the bathroom door before it opened.

"Hey beautiful am I too late to join-" Lucas stopped talking when he saw Maya.

"I think you are huckleberry. I'm going to leave you two, we're heading for the plane in 2 hours. Later haters."

"Why was she in here while you showered?" He set down the glass of orange juice and stood behind her.

"Isn't that like every guys fantasy? 2 girls showering together?" He chuckled and kissed her neck, trying to take off her towel.

"My fantasy is me and you in the shower. Care to make it come true?" His whisper sent tingles throughout her body.

"Lucas Friar, you better behave yourself." She turned around to face him and hopped onto the cabinet. His arms trapped her, which she didn't mind.

"Or you'll what?" Riley pressed herself against his soft lips and immediately tore off his shirt, dropping her towel in the process. "God, you're so sexy." She played with his belt and his jeans fell to the floor. She gasped for air when he entered her. Lucas loved watching her reaction when he was inside. The brunettes long legs wrapped around his waist while she arched her back, uncovering her breasts. His tongue played with her nipples causing her to gasp for air, they had started only a few minutes ago and she was about to orgasm. Somehow he knew it too, he sped up his thrusts, keeping his full attention on her. Riley grasped her hair.

"Luc- oh God, please don't stop." Her arms wrapped around his neck right as she climaxed, her moan in his ear drove him crazy.

"Come on." He lifted her off the bathroom counter and laid her on the bed. "I'm not done with you. We still have an hour." She giggled and rolled on top of him.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riles, we gotta go baby. Cars loaded, we're just missing one person." Riley trudged downstairs in a long black trench coat and bright red bow heels. Her brown hair was in long loose curls and she seemed super flustered. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She clutched his hand and kissed his lips, leaving red lipstick marks that she hastily wiped off. "Now, lets head out. Apparently we gotta go." The couple reluctantly left the home they had gotten engaged in and slid into the car that Farkle hired to pick them up.

"Riley, I love your shoes." The brunette twisted her ankle to show them off.

"Thanks Smackle. I learned from Sex and the City that since it's so hard to walk in women's shoes, we need really special ones to make the walk more fun."

"Preach!" The girls laughed at Maya's joke and air fived.

Riley cleared her throat. "This is the most expensive pair of shoes I have. I bought them right after I graduated as a gift for me, from me. I love them." The brunette snuggled into her fiancee.

"If you don't mind me asking how much were they?" Lucas questioned.

"Why?" She was afraid to answer, hoping to argue her way out of this one.

"Well, we're getting married and I need to make sure I can afford your shoe shopping addiction." He chuckled and kissed her head.

"Um, I don't do that often so don't worry." Maya raised her brow at her best friends statement.

"You don't?"

"When was the last time I went shoe shopping peaches? Weeks, almost 2 months. I'd say i'm doing pretty well."

"Riles, i'm afraid to know but I feel like I should. How much were those?" He asked again.

"I feel like i'm being ganged up on." The brunette covered her face with her jacket and leaned on her knees. There was no response like she was hoping, just Lucas scratching her back. "Um, like $450, plus tax." She mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear.

"WHAT? $450? For a pair of shoes?" Her cheeks turned red.

"It was a one time thing. I told you that, I never buy shoes that are this expensive. But, look how pretty." He really didn't have much to worry about now that she wouldn't be in New York constantly passing beautiful stores, but obviously she couldn't outright tell him that.

He kissed her head. "You better be glad I love you so damn much." Her body tingled at his words and his accent. "Let's keep that to a once a year thing. Deal?" She giggled.

"Deal." Riley still hadn't decided when she was going to tell him. When they arrived in Texas that would be a surprise, and when they walked onto his ranch and he saw their wedding, that she put her mother in charge of, that would be more than a shock. But, surprises were a part of life. Riley thought she had it all mapped out, but things happen like Lucas coming back, that shaped her destiny in ways she'd never imagined. She smiled, thanking God that she was open to lifes crazy twists and turns, Lucas was her weakness, the chink in her armor. Because of lifes surprise, she'd have her greatest weakness and her greatest strength right beside her, for the rest of her life, starting at 7 o'clock tonight.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Riley's shoes: Type Kate Spade Chrissie in on google and click on images**


	15. Chapter 15-Hell Yeah

**Chapter 15**

Riley glanced down at the test and hurriedly put it in her purse. She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom to find everyone with a glass of champagne. "Here ya' go beautiful. I thought you may want one." The brunette looked at the flute of bubbly 'apple juice' and took it without question.

"Thanks babe. I actually have an announcement to make everyone." She set her purse down and sauntered towards her friends. "Um, you all know actually." The brown eyed girl glanced at her fiancee. "You, however do not know. We aren't going to New York." His gorgeous green eyes turned to a glare and he forced a smile. "We're going to Texas."

His eyes widened. "Oh my God, are you serious?" The brunette shook her head and his arms were wrapped around her waist. "Wait, why are we going to Texas?" Riley bit her cheek and turned her lips upward.

"I wanted to see your family." His arms wrapped around her again and immediately turned to his friends. "Oh yeah, Zay wanted to see his family and Farkle wanted to see the ranch since it had been so long. We're all off till Monday anyways." Her fiancee hugged his friends down a line, the brunette set down her glass and took a seat in the leather chair. Riley had a smile on her face staring out the window when Lucas kneeled in front of her.

"You're amazing, thank you. I've been wanting to check on the ranch." His lips pressed against hers.

"Lucas, would you like to play chess?" He smiled at his fiancee and turned on his heels to play a game with Farkle. Maya promptly sat in the chair beside her.

"Hey peaches, how'd it go in there?" Her brown eyes moved to look at her best friend. "You really aren't going to tell me?" The blonde glanced at the full champagne glass sitting in front of her. "I guess, I can take this off your hands." Riley's jaw dropped.

"How did you-"

"If you don't have something to hide then you'd have something to say." The brunette couldn't contain her smile. "Congratulations peaches, I love you." The blue eyed girl hugged her best friend.

"I'm going to miss you." Maya grinned but didn't say anything back.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Which part?" Riley joked and turned her body to face towards her.

"Both."

"Um, well I was thinking just showing up at his ranch with a crowd full of people would be the best time to tell him. The second part after, I don't know." Her eyes glanced at Lucas. "Maya, do you think he'll be okay with all of this?"

Her blue eyes promptly rolled. "You're kidding right? Huckleberry okay with marrying the love of his life and then the other part. Of course he will." She noticed how nervous Riley was. "I think you're just nervous, this is a lot happening all at once. You're happy right?"

Riley locked eyes with her best friend, and noticed her holding back tears. "I'm so happy, i'm terrified." The blonde clutched her hand. "Life can't be this perfect. Can it? I'm getting everything I ever wanted. I already got a call for an interview and i'm just so overwhelmed with I don't even know a good word to explain how i'm feeling. Life only lets you be this happy if it's preparing to take something away. I can't lose either thing i've been blessed with."

"Peaches, you're looking at this the wrong way. Your life fell apart 5 years ago, maybe now everything is falling back into place, the way it is supposed to be." The brown eyed girl blinked, letting a tear fall down and it was as if Lucas heard it. The vet stood up and sauntered towards her.

"Maya can you give us a minute?" The blonde lifted herself off the chair, leaving her in capable hands. "Baby, what's wrong?" Riley shook her head from left to right and kissed his soft lips.

"Nothing, that's why i'm so happy." Lucas' look of worry dissipated into excitement. "Tears of joy baby. Maya and I were just talking about all the stuff we have to look forward to." He chuckled lightly, still holding her hands in his. "You can go back to your game. I promise you i'm fine." The brunette leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Okay baby, do you want anything?"

"Water, would be great thank you." Riley continued to stare out the window, pondering lifes adventures, and misadventures. She doesn't always sleep well, but she gets up the next morning. Her wallet wasn't always full, but her stomach was and Riley didn't have everything she ever wanted, but she had everything she'd ever need. With Lucas on one side, Maya on the other and the baby in her belly she felt like she could conquer the world.

"Here you go beautiful." The green eyed man unscrewed the lid, like he'd done since middle school and passed it to her. A smile traced her lips while she took a sip. Was her life falling, back into place?

"Man, I hope so." She whispered.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Okay friends, it is 6:15. Let's hussle before it gets too late." Farkle announced. Riley still hadn't removed her coat, she was waiting till they arrived at his ranch, for dramatic effect of course.

"Here peaches, i'll get your bag." Riley clenched her jaw and widened her eyes at her best friend.

"No, it's okay, it's a rolling suitcase." Maya backed off and smiled at her. "Thanks though for the offer. Okay, so there's going to be 2 different vehicles to take us to where we're going. And there they are!" Lucas dropped his bags and dashed to his aunt and uncle.

"Hey y'all!" The green eyed man wrapped his heavy arms around both of them. "How are you?" Zay picked up his bag and winked at Riley, apparently Maya couldn't keep in the announcement. After several minutes of catching up and laughs, Lucas snagged Riley's left hand. "I know it's sudden but, Riley and I are engaged!" Aunt Tracy started jumping up and down, hugging Riley and screaming in her ear.

"Congratulations. Riley." The brunette smiled and hugged Uncle Jerry.

"Thank you, i've missed y'all so much. You have no idea." Riley divulged.

"Come on though, we have a bunch of family waiting on you." Lucas furrowed his brows.

"Really?"

Riley shook her head so Aunt Tracy wouldn't have to lie. "Mhm, they're having a homecoming party for you." His eyes brightened and his lips pressed against hers. "Alright, we gotta go though. Come on!" The rest of the gang grabbed their bags and the brunette realized then how nervous she was. The green eyed man dropped the bags in the bed of the truck and joined his fiancee in the backseat. The brown eyed girl glanced at the clock 6:30, she exhaled quietly trying to keep her cool. Riley never imagined her wedding day to be like this, planned in a week without her fiancee knowing or even seeing him on their wedding day. Nothing about this was as she planned, which made it all the more perfect. Things never went as planned with her and Lucas, which is fine because Riley had faith in the fact this is how things were meant to be.

"Why don't you take off your coat sweetheart, I know you have to be hot."

"It's okay, we're almost there anyways. I'll take it off when I get out." He shook his head in agreement and turned back to his aunt and uncle.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Here we are." Riley bit her lip and looked out towards the barn, there were chairs set up underneath the tree they would sit at and talk for hours. It was adorned with Christmas lights and there was an archway covered in flowers and lanterns lit at the end of the row, by each chair. She held a brilliant smile, now that she saw it in person Riley was even more elated with the idea of a small wedding. A group of people sat on the porch dressed elegantly, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews as well as Lucas' parents were part of the present company.

"OH MY GOD!" Lucas ran towards his family and couldn't hug everyone quickly enough. Cory sauntered down the steps and hugged his daughter.

"Does he know yet?" She shook her head no, while holding her fathers hands. "Are you ready for this?" A small smile approached her lips and her eyes filled with tears again. The brunette laid her head on her father's chest.

"You've made me ready daddy." A tear fell from her cheek and Cory kissed her head.

"I hate that you're ready so soon." The brunette let out a chuckle. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Her head lifted off her fathers chest, and she greeted the rest of her family, while trying to contain her nerves.

Cory cleared his throat. "Okay Friar and Matthews family, if you don't mind could you all please take your seats?" Lucas looked around, watching his family move off the porch and towards the barn, typical man still hadn't noticed the decorations. He turned on his heels and saw the chairs and lights. His mouth was open and he had never been more confused.

"So, you're probably asking yourself, 'what the heck is going on'?" Again, he spun around, and watched Riley slide off her jacket, letting it fall to the wood. Lucas' eyes turned red and he ran his fingers through his hair. The brunette revealed her white lace sleevless dress with a bow tied at her waist. "I planned this before you proposed because I was planning on proposing to you tonight." She giggled letting a tear run down her cheek. He laughed, trying hard not to blink. "So, what do you think Mr. Friar? You wanna marry me today?" Lucas took a few steps and held her in his arms, moving a loose curl out of her face.

"I do recall you saying you wanted a quick engagement." They stared into eachother's eyes for just a moment and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. His green eyes locked on hers while they touched foreheads, "Hell yeah I wanna marry you." Goosebumps ran over Riley's skin, and she hugged him tight, trying to contain her tears of joy. Every effort she had to 'contain' anything, failed. Epically failed. Zay appeared out of nowhere, tossing him a white button up.

"At least look presentable." He joked. "You look great Riles." Zay took off to their wedding and Lucas buttoned up his shirt.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." The brunette smiled taking his hand in hers, and they walked to their wedding. "You sure you wanna do this? I know you wanted a big wedding."

"I want you, only you. I don't care how." His smirk melted her heart, he remembered telling her that. The friends got closer and heard the music, Topanga completely blew Riley's expectations out of the water.

 _Forever can never be long enough for me.  
To feel like i've had long enough with you.  
Forget the world now we won't let them see.  
But there's one thing left to do._

 _Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way.  
Marry me.  
Today and everyday.  
Marry me.  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe.  
Say you will.  
Mhmm.  
Say you will.  
Mhmm._

Lucas ran around the chairs to meet her at the end of the aisle. Riley grasped the bouquet of red roses from her mother and kissed her cheek while Cory snatched her other arm. "I still have my car running, if you wanna get out of here." He joked.

"Thanks daddy, but I'm not going anywhere. We both ran away from each other long enough." She kept her eyes locked on Lucas, the only thing she'd ever truly need.

 _Together can never be close enough for me.  
Feel like I am close enough to you.  
You wear white and i'll wear out the words I love you.  
And you're beautiful. Now that the wait is over. And love has finally shown her my way.  
Marry me.  
Today and everyday.  
Marry me.  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe.  
Say you will.  
Mhmm.  
Say you will.  
Mhmm._

She slowly stepped towards him, the love of her life. The one man she'd wanted, even after everything they've gone through. Riley knew she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, through both stages and lifes impossible twists and turns, she was here. Standing in front of her future husband. There were no words to describe the emotions she had, so the brunette didn't even try to make sense of it, how could she? It was love.

 _Promise me. You'll always be.  
Happy by my side.  
I promise to.  
Sing to you.  
When all the music dies._

 _And Marry me.  
Today and everyday.  
Marry me.  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe.  
Say you will.  
Mhmm.  
Say you will.  
Mhmm._

Lucas clutched her hand that Cory passed off and Mr. Matthews moved to stand behind them. "You may be seated." His green eyes locked onto her doe eyed brown ones and that was it, they were both goners. "We are gathered here today, to watch this man, and this woman join together in holy matrimony. To celebrate their love and bright futures together." Cory looked at his daughter and back at Lucas. "I've had the extraordinary priviledge to watch these two grow, not just as her father but as their teacher. I've seen them love and fight. I've seen them take life head on together, and apart from one another. But, let me tell you, these two are never stronger than when they are one, that's a lot to say coming from her father." Their family giggled. "Please Riley, Lucas look at your hands." The couple glanced at their hands and saw that they were holding on for dear life. "Keep that same emotion throughout your entire marriage. You two truly cannot live without each other and that is what you'll need to remember in moments where you feel like running away. Remember holding on with everything you have, because that's what it takes to keep a marriage alive. Lots of hardwork, trust, compassion and lots and lots of holding on for dear life." Cory wiped a tear away and smiled at his daughter. "Do you know why the ring is a circle?" No one answered, Riley and Lucas were to caught up in each other. "It never stops, there is no beginning there is no end. There is no way out of a circle, like there is no way out of a marriage, only through death. The rings please." Lucas' eyes widened, until he felt a tap on his shoulder and was handed a little black box. They took the rings out and she felt like she was going to collapse from heat or nerves one. "Please repeat after me while you place the ring on their finger."

I take you to be my lawfully wedded spouse.  
 _I take you to be my lawfully wedded spouse.  
_ To have and to hold, from this day forward.  
 _To have and to hold, from this day forward.  
_ For better, for worse.  
 _For better, for worse.  
_ For richer, for poorer.  
 _For richer, for poorer.  
_ In sickness and in health.  
 _In sickness and in health.  
_ To love and to cherish.  
 _To love and to cherish.  
_ Till death do us part.  
 _Till death do us part._

Riley glanced at his left hand, and her cheeks hurt even more, her smile couldn't have been wider, her heart couldn't have been more happy and full. The sun was starting to set, but she was okay with missing it this time. They continued to gaze at each other, both smiling and neither one knowing how much longer they could hold out from kissing one another.

"On the table behind me, there are 2 different colors of sand. Representing two families coming together as one in this marriage. Please each of you take a glass and pour it into the vase provided." Riley and Lucas clutched eachother's hand and scurried to the table, green and purple, their favorite colors. The sand poured down, making an incredible piece of art she couldn't wait to display in their home. "If any one here, has any reason why these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." No one was going to object, why was that even necessary? "Thank goodness, Riley, Lucas by the power vested in me yesterday by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Her lips pressed against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. There it was, the kiss they had argued so much about. The tingling, heart racing, everything becoming hazy, butterfly causing kiss. He dipped her, continuing to kiss when his fist went up in the air. "I'm proud to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Friar. The newly weds stood up front for 2 minutes, getting their pictures taken and kissing. Mostly kissing, words were superfluous.

 _Is it that look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you!  
Well I know this little chapel, on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh.  
No one will know oh oh oh.  
Come on girl._

"There is a small reception in the barn." Lucas and Riley sauntered hand in hand to the barn and sat at the table for two that was covered in white and lights. The brunette glanced at her left hand and saw the white gold and diamond eternity band, then glanced at his, plain gold band. They were married, husband and wife and it was still completely unbelievable. They couldn't stop kissing each other. Their hearts were fluttering, and their cheeks hurt from the constant smile.

"I can't believe you did all of this." He kissed her again. "You're incredible. I love you so much."

"It was my idea, but my mother did most of the work. There's more actually to your surprise." His brows furrowed. "I applied for a labor and delivery position down here, I have an interview in 2 weeks." He closed his eyes and swallowed back his tears. "We're gonna move down here to the ranch, i've talked to Lile and he wants to go to school anyways. You've got your veterinary license here, i'm probably going to get a job, we have the house to stay in. It'll be perfect." He leaned in towards her and they touched foreheads. Lucas felt like he couldn't fight the tears back. "Please say something. Was this a bad idea?" His lips stopped her from speaking, when words aren't enough, he again kissed her at the perfect time.

"This is the best gift you could have ever given me. Marrying you, and moving back down here. What made- why did you- when did you?" Her finger pressed upon his lips.

"I saw how disappointed you were when you talked about leaving your ranch. I did this because you dropped everything for me to go back to New York, i'm going to take the plunge and do what's best for our family and for my husband." Her body shivered at that word. "I called Lile on Thursday night and he helped set this up. I did this because I love you, and I want to start a life with you where we will both be happy." The couple kissed again while people slowly sauntered into the reception area. Each table was covered in a white table cloth and a serene centerpiece, a square glass with pebbles lying on the bottom, a flower and lit candle peacefully floated on top. There was a buffet and a dance area with a DJ, how did Topanga do all this? Oh, duh because it was Topanga. No one approached the newlyweds for several minutes, giving them their time alone.

"Hold on one second baby." The green eyed man kissed her again, and ended up turning around to kiss her one more time before heading to the DJ. "Hey man, can you do me a favor?"

 _1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4.  
Give me more lovin' than i've ever had.  
Make it all better when i'm feeling sad._

Lucas had a microphone in his hand. "Mrs. Friar will you please join me on the dance floor?" Another tear fell from her cheek when she smiled and stepped to the center. "I love you Riley Friar."

She giggled. "I love you Lucas Friar."  
 _Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Barely gettin' mad, i'm so glad I found you.  
I love being around you.  
You make it easy, as easy a 4  
There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you, I love, I love you.  
There's only 1 way 2 say those 3 words, that's what i'll do.  
I love, I love you._

He spun her around, and neither one cared that their family was staring them down. "I can't believe you did all this."

"I'll do anything for you. I realized that when you left and even more so when you came back." Their lips touched again and the crowd clapped and 'wooed'.

"You're so beautiful." He laid his forehead on hers as the song was coming to a close. "Best day of my life."

"July 15." His eyes widened. "The day we started dating when we were kids." She smiled and agreed.

"I figured i'd make the anniversary dates easier on you. That and I didn't want to wait anymore." He chuckled and spun her around one more time when their song ended.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Lucas blushed, they were each passed a glass of champagne and Riley remembered the last secret she had to tell him. He would either love what was about to happen or die of shock.

"Okay, okay!" He cleared his throat and held Riley's free hand. "Love isn't perfect. I think we can all agree with that. It isn't fairytale, or a storybook, it can take a long time, like 12 years in the making. It's overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, and fighting to be together." The brunette never understood how he did it, his speeches were alway flawless. "And like Mr. Matthews said, love is sometimes holding on and never letting go, no matter how hard you're being pulled apart. The word is short, easy to spell, difficult to define, but impossible to live without. Most of all, love is worth everything you've gone through because every single second of the day you know you went through it together." Their family awed and he turned his attention to Riley. "I love you more than you'll ever know Riley, and there are no words to help you understand how happy I am to spend the rest of my life with you. Here's to us." Everyone sipped their champagne but the brown eyed girl stood there with a toothless smile. Her heart beating so fast, she was having problems breathing. Lucas turned off the mic and realized she didn't take a drink. Topanga turned into Cory and cried happy tears, while Mrs. Friar covered her mouth and began to jump up and down. "Why didn't you drink baby?" The brunette tucked her lips in and continued to gaze at him.

"LUCAS!" He moved to glance at his mother who had her arms up in the air.

"What?" The green eyed man turned back towards his wife. "What?" Riley raised her eyebrows and snatched the mic away from the DJ.

"Lucas, today has been full of surprises. The impromptu wedding, and us moving down here, but there is one more thing you should know." Riley held up her champagne glass and poured it into a pile of hay to the right of her. His lips seperated and his eyes met her stomach. The brunette turned off the mic, to have some sort of privacy and grinned. "You're gonna be a father."

"What?" Lucas took one step closer, he wrapped his hands around her face and they touched foreheads.

She sobbed, tears of joy, still holding a smile. "You're gonna be a daddy. I'm pregnant." He kissed her lips and pulled away, shaking out his arms, trying to release some energy.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Lucas' voice echoed through the barn and the entire family screamed. "SHE'S PREGNANT!" His green eyes moved closer to her. "You're pregnant? Oh my God!" Lucas' strong arms picked her up off of the ground and spun her around in circles. "Oh no, is that bad? Can I do that?"

She giggled and kissed him. "I love you."

"Oh my God, I love you so much!" His lips pushed against hers, he was so proud. The green eyed man screamed, shouted, cried, and jumped. That was her husband, Riley's always and forever, her happily ever after. The brunette grinned, pretending to listen when family members touched her belly and congratulated her, but the only one that had her attention was Lucas who was outside of the barn screaming, 'I'm married and i'm gonna be a dad'! She'd never seen him this happy. He was her soulmate, bestfriend, and her dream come true. Lucas turned on his heels and slowly walked back inside the barn staring at her. Lucas was her one and only, shoulder to lean on, her heart to melt into. "Excuse me, I have to get to my wife." He was her husband. "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"You have no idea how happy you've always made me." Lucas was her everything, for always. His lips pressed against hers, their heart pounding, head over heels, foot popping kiss.

"I don't know how to explain what i'm feeling." He chuckled, and the nurse wiped a tear away.

"Then don't. Words are superflous." He smiled and kissed her again. Riley heard Maya whispering to the DJ behind her.

"Everyone, please clear the dance floor. Except for the newlyweds, this is a song that I remember Lucas and Riley dancing to many times in high school. Our huckleberry was obsessed with this song and I think it fits perfectly with how he's feeling." The mic turned off and the blonde kissed Riley's cheek.

 _Baby why you wanna cry?  
You really oughta know that I, just have to walk away sometimes.  
We're gonna do what lover's do, we're gonna have a fight or two.  
But I ain't ever changin' my mind._

 _Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you.  
And I wouldn't dream of going nowhere.  
Silly woman. Come here let me hold you.  
Have I told you lately, I love you like crazy girl._

 _Wouldn't last a single day.  
I'd probably just fade away.  
Without you i'd lose my mind.  
Before you ever came along, I was living life all wrong.  
Smartest thing I ever did, was make you all mine._

"I can't believe this." He whispered, the nurse smiled and stroked his cheek.

"What do you think oh husband of mine? You ready for all of this?"

His left temple rested on her right side. "I am 12 years in the making ready."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Only 1 more chapter left! I apologize for this chapter being so long, but I couldn't break up the special moments into 2 seperate ones.**

 **Riley's Wedding Dress: go to simplydresses . com and search for Marina Short Lace Dress, it's the first one that pops up.**


	16. Chapter 16-Ready?

**Chapter 16**

"Family and friends, please make room for the daddy daughter dance." Lucas kissed his wife's cheek and reluctantly left her on the floor, watching her father saunter towards her. Cory clutched her hands and held her tight.

 _She spins and she sways to whatever song plays.  
Without a care in the world.  
And i'm sitting here wearing,  
The weight of the world on my shoulders._

 _It's been a long day and there's still work to do.  
She's pulling at me saying 'Dad I need you. There's a ball at the castle and i've been invited. And I need to practice my dancing.  
Oh Please, Daddy Please'_

 _So i'll dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, i'll dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song.  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone._

"So, my baby's having a baby?" A tear fell from his cheek and his daughter wiped it away.

"You're gonna be a great grandpa." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"You know, we're going to have to move to Texas?" Her brown eyes widened and a smile approached her face. "What? Did you think we'd let you have our grand baby and us not be here?"

"You're the best dad in the world." Cory's eyes turned red and he laid his head on top of hers.

 _She says he's a nice guy, and i'll be impressed.  
She wants to know if I approve of her dress.  
She says, 'Dad the prom is just one week away and I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, daddy please.'_

 _So i'll dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the Prince never knew.  
Oh, i'll dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song.  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight, and she'll be gone._

"You're going to be an amazing mom." Riley felt tears fall on her head, Mr. Matthews cried quietly and Topanga openly shed her tears.

 _But she came home today, with a ring on her hand.  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned.  
She says, 'Dad the wedding's still six months away. But, I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, daddy please.'_

 _So i'll dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms.  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew.  
Oh, i'll dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song.  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone._

"Mother, son dance. Sorry beautiful bride, but we're booting you off the dance floor." Riley giggled and walked away still holding her father's hand. It didn't bother Cory, he was having a hard time letting her go. Lucas held his mother, while gazing into her green eyes.

 _I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._

"I'm so proud of you honey." He smiled and looked at his wife.

"You'll have to come see us often momma, to see your grandbaby." He spun her around and saw a tear fall out of her eyes.

"Oh, don't be silly Luke, we're moving back down here. There's no way I can stay away, how can I spoil him if i'm not here." He grinned and kissed her head.

"The baby's a him?" His eyes widened.

"I have a feeling." His mother winked which made him laugh.

 _I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance._

"She's a wonderful woman baby."

"That doesn't begin to describe her." He mumbled.

 _I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. _

**GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The entire family, mostly the younger ones were out on the dance floor. Riley had kicked off her heels, but never left her husbands side. It was late now, and the party was starting to dwindle down to a simmer. "Excuse me." The brunette turned around and saw her mother, father, Maya and Zay all standing at the front with a microphone.

"There is one announcement my husband and I want to make, and we'll hand it off to Riley's sister." Topanga gestured towards Maya and clutched Cory's hand taking a deep breath. "Since this was an incredibly fast ceremony and reception, my husband and I didn't spend the money we had originally saved. So, Riley I know you hate to fly but we talked to your husband and, Lucas has decided to take you to Paris for your honey moon!" The brunette covered her mouth and nose with her hands and started to cry. His strong arms wrapped around her and kissed her head.

"peut-être un jour moi et vous serez Paris à ensemble. Do you know what that means?" Riley shook her head no, still trying to catch her breath. "It means, 'maybe one day, me and you will be in Paris together'." Her dainty arms wrapped around his neck while he lifted her off the ground.

"That's what you said all those years ago?"

"Yep, I figured you didn't know what it meant since you replied with 'bonjour'." Her laugh made the green eyed man smile and he gently set her back down. "We're flying out tomorrow." Her lips pressed against his and they both hugged her parents. "Now, do you know what Maya and Zay's surprise is?"

"No idea, I was hoping you could fill me in." The newlyweds took a few more steps to get closer to the stage. "Okay peaches, what's going on?"

Zay cleared his throat and brought the mic up to his lips. "So, last surprise before we leave this beautiful one of a kind wedding, for a one of a kind couple." The vets hands gently grazed her arm as he rubbed up and down. "Maya and I are going to move down here." Lucas and Riley didn't think this day could get any better, and then they dropped that on them. The blonde gently took the microphone away.

"That baby needs it's Uncle Zay and Aunt Maya." The blue eyed girl hopped down and both girls were crying. She turned off the microphone and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. "And I need my peaches, Riles, I can't live without you."

"Oh God, I was so hoping you'd decide to move down here." The best friends continued to hold each other. "I love you Maya."

"I love you Riles." The blonde pulled away and skipped towards Lucas. "Huckleberry, be good to her. It'll be a few weeks before I can get back down here."

"Always Maya." Lucas hugged the blue eyed girl and watched his wife interact with his parents. Riley was completely flawless, still looking as gorgeous as ever, her smile was brilliant and those eyes could knock him out with one punch. No amount of words could describe how deeply in love he was with her. Lucas would protect her and fight for her. The brunette was saying goodbye to family. He would love and laugh with her. The barn was starting to empty, and more importantly he'd cherish her for the rest of his life. Riley took a few steps towards him, they were alone in the barn, the first time they had truly been alone in a week.

"So Mr. Friar, what now?" His hands cupped her face, and she was locked in a trance from his green eyes.

"Well now, we take on life." He kissed her gently. "You ready for that Mrs. Friar?" He kneeled in front of her stomach and kissed it. "You ready for that baby?"

Her heart jumped, that was the sweetest thing he'd ever done. "As long as you're here. I'm ready for anything." The couple walked hand in hand back to their new home, there was still a lot to do. Job interviews, moving to a different state, starting new jobs, and having a baby but, for tonight they didn't worry about any of that. Tonight they had each other. Riley looked back on her previous life and smiled at both the good and bad that had happened. Riley and Lucas faced a fierce, 5 year long thunderstorm. Luckily though, they walked out of the storm different people than those who had walked in. She wasn't sure if things would've worked out the same way if they had stayed together and right now she'd never want her life to go any differently. Riley hated the universe a time or two for everything it's done but now, she couldn't thank it enough.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **5 years later.**

"Lucas, you're killing me love. You're really killing me." Riley waddled into the living room where he was wrestling around with their son Tucker. "Tuck, do me a favor love bug and go pick up your toys in your room." He looked exactly like his father, bright green eyes and all, which he constantly used to get out of trouble.

Her husband stood up and cleared his throat. "Go on buddy, daddy is fixing to get into trouble." Tucker ran into his room and did as he was told.

"You're killing me man." His hands intertwined behind her back.

"What'd I do now?" The brunette pulled her phone out of her jean pocket.

"What on earth did you spend $1200 dollars on?" He chuckled and kissed her lips. "No sir, you aren't talking your way out of this one."

"I wasn't talking." Her brown eyes rolled and he started kissing, all over her gorgeous face, making her giggle. "Why do you constantly check our account?"

"To prevent us from going broke. Now spill, what'd you buy?" The green eyed man pulled a box out of his back pocket.

"Isn't that why I own this ranch and why I am a vet, run a practice and you're a nurse? So I can spend that kind of money and it not be a huge deal." Her eyebrows raised, which told him to start talking before he got a swift kick to the butt. "Ugh, fine. I got you this." He passed her the black velvet box and kneeled down on the hardwood floor.

"Lucas Friar, you didn't have to do this!" She pulled the ring out of the box and smiled.

"Of course I did, you got a mother's necklace for Tucker. I had to get you a mother's ring for my baby girl." His lips touched her protruding belly. "Isn't that right Emma? Will princess Emma grace us with her presence soon?" The vet raised himself back up to his feet and snatched the ring away from his wife. "It's December and you're due date was a few days ago. I'm gonna go ahead and assume she's going to be here soon, so I used the December birthstone." He chuckled and kissed her lips while he slid the ring on her finger.

"Thank you baby." She wiped the tear away. "It is absolutely beautiful." They locked lips again, and Riley still felt those butterflies.

"Ew, daddy get off mommy." The parents laughed and she pushed her husband away.

"Yeah daddy, get off of me." The brunette took a seat on the couch. "Come here baby boy." Tuck climbed into her lap and played with her belly. "You ready to be a big brother?"

"Yeah, Emma is my baby sister."

"Say yes m'am buddy. Mind your manners." Lucas demanded and pulled out his phone. Riley was right, he was a great father, is a great father. Raising Tucker to be exactly like him, and there should be more Lucas in this world.

"Yes m'am." Tuck repeated and he watched his wife kiss her son's cheek.

"Say cheese!" He took a picture of his beautiful wife and handsome son. His daughter would soon make her appearance but she was awful cozy in Riley's tummy, and his wife had no intention of forcing her out anytime soon. 'Emma will join us when she's ready' she kept telling the doctors, just like Riley came back to him on her own time. Emma was already so much like her mother. Lucas and Riley clutched onto each other tight through the years, just like Mr. Matthews told them to and held onto the memories they had created together, to get through tough times.

"Wanna make some cookies?" Tucker couldn't contain his excitement as he sprinted to the kitchen. "What do you say daddy? Ready to meet our little girl?" She grasped his shirt, waiting for his reply to kiss him. His gorgeous emerald eyes glanced at her belly, and they only moved once he placed his hand there.

"As long as you're here, i'm ready for anything."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review! Thank you so much for reading this story, this was probably one of my all time favorite Fanfictions i've written and I couldn't be happier with how this story turned out. I really appreciate the reviews and support.**


End file.
